Chimeria obsessional
by Leviathoune
Summary: Harry, persuadé que Malfoy a volé son balai, met le dortoir des Serpentard à sac. Il va découvrir un secret bien caché de Draco : lourd, honteux, obsessionnel et foutrement excitant. Un secret qui le concerne… bien sur. M, NoSpoilT6, Drarry
1. Quand on cherche, on trouve

**Couple d'Auteurs : **Levia et Jashu

**Ratting : **M, attention, cette fois ci c'est particulièrement justifié, le lemon est un peu spécial. Les scènes de sexe sont doucement violente et les rapports de dominations et de soumissions sont pleinement assumés.

**Résumé : **Harry, persuadé que Malfoy a volé son balai, met le dortoir des Serpentard à sac. Il va découvrir un secret bien caché de Draco : lourd, honteux, obsessionnel et foutrement excitant. Un secret qui le concerne… bien sur.

**Chimeria obsessional**

**Chapitre 1 :** Quand on cherche, on trouve.

Cette après-midi là, les Gryffondors de septième année avaient du temps devant eux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas des Serpentards de la même année qui avaient encore cours à ce moment-là.

Cela servait parfaitement les plans machiavéliques de deux jeunes rouge et or qui s'était insidieusement glissés sous une cape d'invisibilité dans la salle commune puis dans le dortoir de leurs homologues masculins – ou plutôt, disons le clairement de leurs ennemis jurés.

Ils avaient attendu que des Serpentards ouvrent le mur avec un quelconque mot de passe aux connotations funèbres et s'étaient glissés à leur suite avant de fureter un petit moment pour trouver le bon dortoir, celui des septièmes années, celui où dormait le pire vicieux de tout les temps : la salle fouine couinante et bondissante, le fils à papa pourri gâté ( même s'il se prend souvent des coups de cannes à pommeau de serpent en ivoire en public ), le blondinet peroxydé suintant de gomina, la verve acide, la petite tête à claques créatrice de badges super kitch et super à la mode… Draco Malfoy, le bien nommé !

« Je surveille la porte. » souffla Ron Weasley tandis que Harry Potter sortait de sous la cape pour explorer la pièce en acquiesçant.

Le survivant en colère se précipita sur chaque armoire, les unes après les autres, chaque coffre, chaque dessous de lit. Il fouilla derrière les tentures et dans la salle de bain.

« Je ne le trouve pas ! » s'exclama-t-il, furieux. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, il a dû être réduit et mieux caché que ça. »

Il enleva avec rage les couvertures des cinq lits innocents en envoyant en l'air les coussins qu'il fit exploser en milliards de particules plumeuses. Il renversa les matelas sous une neige pelucheuse et grimpa sur chaque monture de baldaquin pour regarder au-dessus du ciel de lit, déchirant sans vergogne les vertes tentures brodées d'argent.

« Harry, tu fais trop de bruit. T'as oublié de lancer un sort d'insonorisation.» lui grogna doucement un Ron absolument invisible qui venait d'entrouvrir la porte du dortoir. « Putain, tu fous tout en l'air ! Si on se fait repérer, on va être collé jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ! »

« Ron, c'est de mon balai qu'il s'agit ! N'oublie pas ça ! Mon balai ! » gronda Harry avec une lueur inquiétante et fanatique dans son regard trop vert. « Il faut que je fouille dans leurs affaires plus en profondeur. Il peut être dans n'importe quelle paire de chaussettes roulées en boule. »

Son meilleur ami ne tenta plus de le raisonner et se contenta de refermer la porte pour monter la garde en lançant lui-même le sort de silence.

La perte – ou le vol – de son balai laissait l'attrapeur de Gryffondor légèrement angoissé, ses derniers temps. Ils avaient cherché partout où ils avaient l'habitude de se rendre, un balai ne se perdait pas – bon sang ! Il ne pouvait qu'avoir été volé, et qui d'autre que les Serpentards – que Malfoy ! – pouvaient avoir commis cet ignoble délit ? Surtout que le dernier match de leur vie opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard était pour dans trois jours. Le désespoir aurait pu pousser certains – comme Malfoy, le vil, le jaloux, le perdant ! – à commettre des actes insensés comme voler le balai adoré de son adversaire.

Et surtout, surtout ! Un balai perdu répondait, normalement, toujours à l'_Accio_ de son maître ! Et si un _Accio_ ( Et on sait pertinemment que Harry Potter est très doué question Acciotage. ) ne fonctionne pas, c'est qu'il y a bel et bien de la sorcellerie là-dessous, et qui dit sorcellerie dit préméditation et tout cela aboutissait à Malfoy, Malfoy, MALFOY !

Harry se précipita sur les meubles de rangements tel un oiseau de proie. Les _Alohomora_ et autre sort d'ouverture, de viol d'intimité ou carrément de destruction fusèrent, les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce, chaque chaussure fut retournée, chaque panière de linge sale répandue, chaque boîte à secrets éventrée et son précieux contenu jeté au sol avec le reste.

Si Harry avait trouvé la chambre des garçons vert et argent un peu trop bien rangée à son goût, il ne restait plus rien de cette première impression. La pièce sombre, douillette et ordonnée n'était plus qu'un vaste capharnaüm.

Enfin, Harry put être sûr qu'un certain large coffre en ébène sculpté appartenait à Malfoy, il avait repéré plusieurs armoiries taillées dans bon nombre d'objets, presque uniquement de jolis M entrelacés à des L pour Lucius, des D pour Draco mais parfois d'autres choses comme des serpents et parfois aussi de beaux et gracieux BN pour Black Narcissa.

Les habits estampillés pur luxe furent jetés à terre comme autant de chiffons, le retourneur de temps n'eut droit qu'à un regard distrait malgré son argent habilement sculpté avant de disparaître comme une vulgaire breloque dans le tas informe. Des bijoux, des boîtes renfermant des photos, une montre, une pensine, un…

« Une pensine ? » chuchota Harry, sa rageuse crise de destruction soudain calmée.

« … Une pensiiiine ! » répéta-t-il un brin hystérique, dans un soudain accès de malveillance. « La pensine de Malfoy ! Ah nan, c'est trop bon ! C'est pas possible ! »

Ses expériences passées avec l'objet magique avaient été tout bonnement fabuleuses. En trouver une dans le coffre de Malfoy ne pouvait qu'être un signe du destin, un petit coup de pouce bienvenu et tout à fait favorable.

Avec de la chance, il allait découvrir un secret très très traumatisant que Malfoy dissimulait et il allait pouvoir le faire chanter et ça allait être génial car il allait à tous les coups récupérer son balai et avec intérêts en plus.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que… que la pensine était vide ! Il en voyait le fond, en pierre pâle. Tout à fait vide, aucune pensée n'y tournoyait.

Harry eut soudain envie de prendre la large vasque et de l'envoyer se briser contre un mur mais son poids conséquent l'empêcha de réaliser son projet. Il la souleva à peine, mais assez pour constater qu'il y avait quelque chose en dessous.

Il s'y reprit une seconde fois, souleva la lourde pensine de toute ses forces et la posa à terre à côté du coffre avant de replonger la tête la première au fond de la malle.

Il arracha ce qui semblait être un double fond à coups de baguette magique, il y avait sans doute un mécanisme et un mot de passe permettant d'ouvrir la chose, mais Harry n'était pas vraiment disposé à perdre son temps à chercher les mots de passes tordus d'un Malfoy.

« Je le savais ! » hurla-t-il lorsqu'il vit son balai, minuscule, réduit, déposé délicatement sur un lit de velours bleu nuit.

Il s'en saisit fébrilement et le regarda de près pour voir si le petit rat cleptomane n'avait rien fait à son précieux balai de course.

Apparemment pas…

Même réduit, il voyait le bois toujours aussi lisse, les brindilles bien dans leur axe. Il semblait même avoir été poli, lustré…

Une étiquette attira son attention. Une petite étiquette en papier dont le minuscule fil d'agent la rattachait au manche avec un joli petit nœud (nœud-papillon ça marche pas pour ce genre de nœud) comme si le balai était un mini cadeau de Noël et l'étiquette, le...

Harry lut ce q'il y avait écrit sur le papier d'une petite écriture élancée et très penchée sur la droite.

_Son éclair de feu. Se passe de commentaires._

« Ben oui mon éclair de feu ! » grogna le brun un peu perplexe.

Il arracha l'étiquette et enroula son balai dans un mouchoir pour le mettre dans sa poche avant de se redresser et de constater l'état de la pièce. Il jeta prestement des sorts de rangements, de réinitialisations, de réparations ou autres… sur toutes choses, sauf sur les affaires de Malfoy. Au contraire, il s'acharna sur ses chemises en faisant du bout de sa baguette un cutter acéré et transforma le tout en charpie artistique. Il éparpilla les photos et mit le souk dans le reste des affaires du coffre tout en se disant vaguement qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de faire pression sur le Serpentard pour que tout cela ne lui retombe pas dessus.

Aussi, il s'employa à remettre son nez dans la malle, histoire de trouver quelque chose de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent.

« Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? » s'exclama Harry ressortant de la malle, une petite cuillère à la main. Une simple et banale petite cuillère, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, une comme il en apparaît des centaines à chaque repas.

Il remarqua une petite étiquette au bout de son fil d'argent, comme pour son balai et lut ce qui était écrit de cette même et jolie écriture penchée.

_Mars 1994, pot de yaourt nature très liquide._

« Hein ? » fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est quoi cette histoire de yaourt ? »

Il replongea dans le coffre et se saisit de quelques objets au hasard, car il y en avait un certain nombre – tous avec des étiquettes, remarqua-t-il.

Une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

_Hiver 1996, plutôt rigoureux. Il la porte sans cesse, le nez dedans, mais l'a oublié sur un banc dans le parc._

Une sucette dans une enveloppe de verre fragile.

_Octobre 1992, sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il en avait les poches pleines._

Un vif d'or miniaturisé, lui aussi sous une cloche en verre, volant de-ci de-là désespérément.

_Novembre 1991. Son tout premier vif._

Harry replongea à l'intérieur du coffre et fouilla un moment, à la recherche d'autre chose, d'un objet plus explicite que ce… ce bric-à-brac étrange. Il en ressortit une minute après les mains lestées d'une grosse boîte en bois ouvragé. Il la posa sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit doucement. A l'intérieur, plusieurs objets étaient entreposés comme autant de petits trésors.

Harry se saisit d'un livret minuscule aux illustrations criardes et animés, un livre pour enfants sorciers – il n'en avait jamais vu. Les illustrations étaient très enfantines, avec des joues rose et de grand yeux… verts. Il semblait avoir été feuilleté des milliers de fois.

Avec horreur, Harry découvrit, pour la première fois de sa vie, que des livres pour enfants racontaient son histoire comme un conte. Il voyait en animation et en couleurs acidulées les Mangemorts en robe violette et joli masque, Voldemort à tête de Serpent tout en style naïf, les yeux rouges, son père puis sa mère et enfin lui… aux grands yeux, avec sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Il feuilleta rapidement le « conte » en ce demandant qui avait bien pu commander et imprimer une telle chose.

L'histoire s'achevait sur une illustration débordante de joie, le monde sorcier en liesse, mais surtout sur… des articles de la gazette pliés minutieusement – tous parlaient de lui.

Une enveloppe tomba du livret, il se pencha pour s'en saisir. A l'intérieur, il y trouva des photos ; lui, dans la salle commune en train de brandir fièrement l'œuf d'or entouré de tous les Gryffondors ; lui, en train de parler sombrement avec Ron et Hermione dans la cour enneigée, Hedwige sur l'épaule ; lui, brandissant le vif d'or ; lui, lui, lui ! Partout !

Il laissa tomber les photos à terre et regarda les autres objets dans le coffret en bois. De petites bouteilles, des dizaines, comme autant de flacons de parfum miniatures. Il s'en saisit d'une et l'approcha de son regard. Un liquide blanc et brumeux sillonné de filaments argentés et sur le verre, une petite étiquette.

_14 Août 1997. Même en vacances…_

Rien d'autre.

Harry avisa la pensine posée à côté de lui, il déboucha le flacon et versa ce qui s'avéra effectivement être une pensée dans la vasque de pierre.

Les filaments brumeux coulaient et tombaient sur la pierre. Ils tournoyaient et prenaient de l'ampleur dans la pensine jusqu'à devenir une flaque liquide et conséquente de couleur nacre.

Harry, toujours à genoux, posa le coffret de bois au sol et appuya ses deux mains sur la vasque en regardant les volutes et les circonvolutions moirées. Il soupira.

« Oh merde, je crains le pire. » souffla-t-il en abaissant son visage sur la pensine.

Juste avant de plonger, il se retint, inspira et expira l'air en fermant les yeux très fort puis sombra en avant.

Il se sentit tomber à travers un endroit sombre, étroit… un couloir. Son corps se fracassa au sol d'une façon tout à fait inhabituelle. Dans un nuage de poussière et se sentant légèrement sonné, il se releva en toussant.

« Putain de pensine, je suis sûr que Malfoy l'a piégée. » maugréa le brun en s'époussetant.

Il regarda s'il reconnaissait le lieu ou il venait d'atterrir – ou plutôt de se ramasser. Oui, c'était l'un des couloirs de Poudlard. Un classique, il avait rencontré des centaines de fois Malfoy dans l'un de ses couloirs. Il se demandait à quelle époque ça pouvait bien être, vu que la date ne correspondait pas du tout.

Harry observa autour de lui, à la recherche de la haute silhouette du Serpentard – l'obscurité de ce lieu étant quasi-totale, il avait un peu de mal à se repérer.

Pourtant… un son lui parvint.

Un bruit de… lutte, apparemment. Il se dirigea à travers le couloir en suivant les sons qui se faisaient de plus en plus distincts.

_Non… Arrête._

C'était la voix de Malfoy et elle semblait… suppliante.

_Je… Je ne savais pas._

… tremblante, presque larmoyante. Harry se rapprochait, petit à petit, se demandant avec qui Malfoy avait des ennuis. Visiblement ce n'était pas avec lui, il n'avait jamais entendu le Serpentard supplier.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Pas comme ça !_

Malfoy se faire plaquer ! Ô, que c'était divin ! Harry précipita son allure et trouva enfin le couple.

Le blond, sous les pâles lueurs d'un _Lumos_, était dos contre un mur et comme il s'y attendait un peu, il n'était pas seul.

Ce n'était pas une fille qui lui faisait face, mais… lui-même !

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant vraiment pas s'être retrouvé avec Malfoy, seul à seul, de nuit et en une telle situation.

Quelque chose clochait.

Il se rapprocha pour mieux les détailler et des sueurs froides glissèrent le long de son dos.

C'était bel et bien lui, en un peu plus droit, un peu moins décoiffé, nettement mieux habillé, mais indubitablement lui et… bizarrement… plus beau aussi. Un lui comme dans un rêve… parfait.

Le Harry de rêve se rapprocha du Serpentard et le saisit à la gorge, refermant ses doigts sur son cou, de plus en plus durement. Malfoy manquait d'air mais il ne luttait pas et son regard se voilait…

Harry frémit quand il compris que son regard brûlait de désir.

« C'est… c'est un rêve. » murmura-t-il abasourdi, ne voyant pas d'autre explication.

« J'en ai marre de toi, Malfoy. » susurra le bel Harry avec une voix que le Survivant était certain de ne jamais avoir employée, ni avec Malfoy, ni avec quiconque.

« Tu mens ! » gémit Draco mais il se plaignait de toute autre chose que de manquer d'air. Il porta ses mains à son cou et les pressa sur celles du Gryffondor comme pour l'inciter à serrer encore plus fort. Sa respiration se fit saccadée mais d'une manière qui alluma un brasier sournois dans les entrailles du Harry spectateur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir lorsque les deux corps devant lui se pressèrent dans des bruissements de tissus et de baisers.

Soudain, le bel Harry se détacha brusquement du corps du blond et lui assena une gifle retentissante qui fit sursauter Harry et gémir Draco.

Harry recula d'un pas en entendant les halètements de désir devenir plus rapides.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent. » murmura-t-il alarmé, essayant de discerner les expressions des visages dans la pénombre.

« T'es vraiment une petite pute, Malfoy. » gronda le Harry de la pensine entre ses dents. « Regarde-toi… Tu aimes ça. »

Harry entendit une deuxième gifle claquer sur la joue de Malfoy qui laissa échapper un cri étouffé sous le coup. Ses halètements se firent plus rapides et ses mains empoignèrent le brun pour le rapprocher de lui et lui attraper les lèvres, violemment.

Harry entendit des grognements, des chuchotements insultants et lourds de sens. Il perçut le craquement violent d'un tissu que l'on déchire et vit sa silhouette – un peu trop à l'aise dans une telle situation - arracher brutalement les vêtements du blond. Il vit les mains impatientes de Malfoy déboucler ceinture et pantalon. Il vit le bel Harry user de la magie pour dévêtir plus vite Malfoy un minimum.

Harry ne percevait entre les vêtements déchirés qu'un ventre pâle, une longue jambe l'autre encore vêtue d'un pantalon glissant au sol, une épaule dévoilée… un sexe tendu à l'extrême que l'autre saisit d'une poigne brutale.

« Tu es si dur… » susurrait le bel Harry en masturbant rapidement le blond tendu contre la pierre dans ses haillons, avant de reprendre plus durement alors que les plaintes de Malfoy devenait cris. « Je t'interdit de jouir ! » Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle d'un Draco gémissant, implorant, et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour le faire crier de douleur.

« Harry, Harry ! » gémissait Draco en ondulant des hanches désespérément, son corps pantelant dans la main de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, _eSssssspècSssse de débauché._ » siffla le brun en parsemant son cou de baisers, de coups de langue mouillés et de douces morsures tandis que ses mains fouillaient sans vergogne une autre partie du corps du blond. « _Qu'esSssst-ce que tu veux ?_ »

Harry vit Draco cambrer un peu plus son corps mince et blanc, trop mince, trop pâle, dissimulé par les bribes de vêtements noirs à moitié arrachés. Il le vit se frotter, se tendre, s'agripper aux vêtements du brun et tenter de lui rendre la pareille en toute chose. Il entendit le bel Harry émettre des petits claquement de langue amusés et lui retirer les mains de son caleçon pour les plaquer aux murs.

« Tu ne bouges pas et tu te laisses faire. » ordonna-t-il en se mettant à lécher amoureusement le visage du Serpentard dont les gémissements paraissaient douloureux tant il semblait frustrés. Draco tenta de se dégager, trop excité pour tenir en place, et Harry lui rit au nez en entortillant ses poignet dans un lambeau de tissu sous les grondements rageurs du blond – qui se laissait pourtant faire !

« Putain, Potter ! Prend-moi, merde ! Baise-moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît, maintenant… Baise-moi ! » haleta le blond entre deux baisers mouillés, unique chose que Harry lui laissait encore faire : jouer avec sa langue.

Sans délaisser sa bouche pour autant, le brun souleva le corps du blond qui prit appui sur ses épaules en glissant ses mains liées derrière sa tête. Harry le vit soutenir le corps en le tenant par les fesses, il le vit chercher, se positionner. Il vit Draco se tendre, enroulant impatiemment ses jambes, l'une nue, l'autre pas, anticipant ses gestes et gémissant déjà. Il vit, sans la voir, la pénétration, et comme tout le reste, elle fut à la fois brutale et sensuelle. Et les cris de Malfoy témoignaient en la faveur de cet étalement de débauche.

_Ha putain, ha putain, putain…_ ne cessait-il de répéter de plus en plus vite.

Le souvenir – ou plutôt, le rêve – devint plus éthéré au fur et à mesure que les cris montaient. Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie, sortit par lui-même de la pensine d'autrui.

Il se tenait à genoux devant la vasque et regardait son contenu, incrédule. A ses oreilles bourdonnaient encore les cris, les gémissements et les insultes salaces en fourchelangue, les bruits de… de… baise, le tissu qui frottait contre la pierre, les claquements des corps l'un contre l'autre, le…

Harry réprima un frisson et essaya d'échapper aux images qui envahissaient son esprit.

Quand il eut retrouvé un peu de sérénité mentale, ce ne fut que pour déchanter aussitôt. En effet, il ne pouvait plus ignorer qu'il était… excité – le mot était faible.

Comme pour vérifier que son esprit ne lui jouait pas de tours, Harry souleva sa robe de sorcier et glissa une main dans son pantalon pour la retirer aussitôt encore plus désappointé.

Effectivement, son sexe était douloureusement gonflé à l'extrême.

Harry soupira, se disant que ça nous voulait rien dire. Que n'importe qui aurait été excité en voyant, ou plutôt en entendant pareille scène.

Bon sang, il n'avait jamais rien vu de si tordu ! C'était deux mecs ensemble, deux mecs (Malfoy et lui !) un peu sadomaso qui plus est ! Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que c'était des rêves tout droit sortis de l'esprit pervers de Malfoy et que s'il cherchait quelque chose de croustillant à se mettre sous la dents pour avoir un moyen de pression sur le Serpentard, c'était définitivement gagné.

Et sa superbe érection qui ne voulait pas descendre était une toute autre histoire qui avait bien peu d'importance comparé à cela.

Harry en faisant des exercices de respirations pour se calmer avisa le petit coffret en bois remplit de minuscule fioles.

« Oh… mon… Dieu. » murmura-t-il avec un sourire sadique jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il se saisit d'une petite bouteille au hasard et en lut l'étiquette.

_23 Avril 1996. Je le déteste._

« Ouais, c'est ça… » gloussa Harry en attrapant une autre fiole. « Je sais maintenant combien tu me détestes, Malfoy. »

_04 Février 1995. Transformation._

Une autre…

_15 Octobre 1997. Putain, ça fait peur._

Harry éclata de rire. Alors même la fouine n'assumait pas son petit côté pervers vicieux ?

Le Gryffondor chercha dans les bouteilles toutes celles qui portait une date récente – oui, il ne souhaitait pas se voir à douze ans en train de forniquer, il y avait des limites, même si avec les rêves, cela ne voulait rien dire.

Il en choisit trois au hasard comme on choisit les numéros gagnants d'une loterie. Puis, il remit le souvenir visité dans sa fiole et versa les trois autres dans la pensine.

Un instant, il s'imagina être tiré de là par la poigne féroce d'un Malfoy courroucé et cela le fit sourire.

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur la pensine et replongea à l'intérieur – cette fois en prenant garde à l'atterrissage.

_**A suivre…**_

Merci à toi, Ishtar ! BêtaLectPowa!

**La Haine des A : **(mdr, c'est nul)

**Levia : **Salut tout le monde ! Cette fois ci je n'écris pas seule, mais avec quelqu'un de très très particulier ! Un mec, mon mec ! C'est à toi bébé ! Dis leur bonjour à nos lecteurs adorés de nous!

**Jash : **Salut (...)

**Levia :** Allons, ne fais pas ton timide ! C'est quand même toi celui qui a eut l'idée de faire un Draco tellement pervers. T'es pas très racoleur, là !

**Jash :** Non. J'ai rien à dire…

**Levia :** … Moi qui voulais faire un tit truc marrant, c'est raté. Il a l'air coincé comme ça ! C'est la honte ! Ouuuuuuh!

**Jash : **Bouhou, l'insulte suprême ! Non mais, sérieusement, tu crois que ce texte risque de choquer certain? C'est juste une entrée en matière... faut faire pire !

**Levia : **Voilà, les lecteurs, vous êtes prévenu, le chapitre suivant sera pire ! Kiahahaha ! Mon Jashu veut savoir si vous êtes choqué ?

**Jash :** Mais bébé c'est impossible de choquer avec un texte pareil... y'a rien dedans...

**Levia :** … Bon d'accord, mais peut être que c'est au moins hyper sexe, non ? Je pense que c'est assez inhabituel, tout de même.

**Jash :** J'sais pas, je lis pas de yaoï...

**Levia :** Si, tu lis parfois les miens !

**Jash :** C'est vrai. Mais entre nous est ce que ça va choquer à ton avis? Et qu'est ce qui va choquer?

**Levia :** Et bien, je suis pas sûr, en fait, que ça ait choqué. Mais peut être que les trois prochains rêves que Harry a mis dans la Pensine le feront ?

**Les lecteurs blasés :** Vos gueules… C'est à nous de parler de toutes façons ! C'est à nous de dire si c'est choquant ou sexe ! Et pis c'est un scandale de couper une fic comme ça ! Et avec toutes tes fics en cours, vous étiez obligé d'en tajouter une de plus, non mais!


	2. Trois rêves

**Couple d'Auteurs : **Levia et Jashu

**Ratting : **M, attention, cette fois ci c'est particulièrement justifié, le lemon est un peu spécial. Les scènes de sexe sont doucement violentes et les rapports de domination et de soumission sont pleinement assumés.

**Résumé : **Harry, persuadé que Malfoy a volé son balai, met le dortoir des Serpentards à sac. Il va découvrir un secret bien caché de Draco : lourd, honteux, obsessionnel et foutrement excitant. Un secret qui le concerne… bien sûr.

**

* * *

Chimeria obsessional ****

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Trois rêves… **

* * *

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir lui était vaguement familière sans toutefois l'être vraiment. Il avait tout de suite reconnu son vestiaire de Quidditch mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait, du moins pas tout à fait. Il était de bien plus grand standing qu'en réalité. Malfoy ne devait pas avoir vu avec exactitude les vestiaires réels des rouge et or pour se faire une si haute opinion de ce lieu car les Gryffondors, étant ce qu'ils sont, avaient fait de leur vestiaire un lieu bien vivant, avec tout ce que cela implique… 

Harry regarda autour de lui, cherchant les deux protagonistes des yeux et il les découvrit bien rapidement dans un coin de la pièce.

L'autre lui-même, le bel et grand lui des rêves fantasmagoriques de Draco, était en train d'ôter sa tenue de Quidditch, plus belle et rutilante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. D'ailleurs, l'équipement n'était pas le seul point qui avait été embelli, ses muscles également avaient une tout autre allure.

Harry s'approcha, cherchant Draco, le trouvant enfin assis sur un banc très occupé à le dévorer du regard, totalement ébloui, tandis que l'autre se déshabillait, s'effeuillant lascivement, indifférent à ses minauderies.

Draco, ne semblant apprécier que moyennement qu'on l'ignora ainsi, commença à faire des mouvements sensuels sur le manche lisse et rutilant du balai d'ébène qu'il tenait entre ses jambes. Le Harry de la pensine ne sembla même pas s'en étonner, il lui jeta un simple regard dédaigneux et poursuivit le lent déharnachement de ses multiples protections.

Le Serpentard se leva et se mit dans le champ de vision de l'attrapeur, à un mètre à peine de lui. Il se mit alors à lécher le manche arrondi et phallique de son balai. D'abord très sensuellement, puis ayant réussit à capter l'attention du Gryffondor, il se mit à œuvrer plus franchement. Des bruits de succions étaient de plus en plus audible, de la salive coulaient le long du manche et les yeux de Draco se faisaient alors délicieusement vicieux et emplis de lubricité.

Le vrai Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer tant Malfoy savait se rendre désirable.

Le Harry de la pensine, quant à lui, se saisit du manche du balai et le jeta au loin dans un grognement. Il agrippa de la même façon le bras du blond et l'attira à lui en maugréant des paroles douteuses.

« Viens ici, petite traînée. »

Harry se vit en train de donner un baiser violent mais fugace, puis forcer un Draco très consentant à se mettre à genoux. Il le vit dégrafer la braguette de son pantalon, ultime vestige de ses vêtements, et vit l'autre qui s'employait à le faire descendre le plus rapidement possible pour libérer l'objet de sa convoitise.

De là où il était, il voyait bien peu de chose en définitive : son dos, ses fesses et les mains du blond sur celles-ci. Mais il entendait tout et les mouvements entraperçus d'une chevelure blonde emprisonnée dans deux mains de fer ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de ce qui se passait.

Il assistait à une somptueuse fellation donnée dans les règles de l'art.

Son double fantasmagorique avait l'air d'apprécier la chose, vu ses commentaires.

« Putain, tu suces comme un affamé, Malfoy. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute vie. Tu aimes ça te faire baiser la bouche ? »

Draco ne répondit pas mais apparemment il avait dû redoubler d'ardeur vus les gémissements incontrôlables et bourrés d'insultes salaces qui s'échappaient de la gorge du brun.

Le Harry de la pensine se saisit un peu trop fort de la chevelure du blond et le tira en arrière pour le faire arrêter. Il le força à se relever et le coupa dans ses gémissements frustrés en lui donnant un deuxième baiser encore plus torride.

« Tu sens la bite. » lui dit-il avant de le déshabiller rapidement pour l'entraîner avec lui sous les douches.

Harry s'assit sur un banc en écoutant leurs ébats plutôt indiscrets, n'osant s'approcher mais ne manquant d'imaginer la scène humide. Les gémissements et les supplications larmoyantes de Draco se faisaient de plus en plus pressants et il était évident que la jouissance était proche pour lui.

Harry ne pouvait plus résister à aller épier cet ultime instant mais il était trop tard, le rêve se dissipa et laissa place au suivant.

Le Gryffondor jura tout en observant le nouveau décor en train de se former.

Il reconnut la nouvelle pièce avant même qu'elle ne soit totalement claire et définie. Ses proportions immenses, son brouhaha incessant et les couleurs des quatre maisons pendues de-ci de-là dans les airs. Ce ne pouvait être que la Grande Salle en plein repas.

Harry fut un peu déçu tandis que le rêve se révélait précisément. En effet, il ne pourrait pas vraiment se dérouler une scène de sexe débridé au beau milieu de tant de monde. Un coup d'œil lui indiqua que même certains professeurs étaient présents, en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

C'est en faisant la moue qu'il se mit à chercher la chevelure pâle de Draco à la table des Serpentards.

Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne le trouvait point.

Ayant en mémoire les précédents rêves de Draco, il se mit alors à la recherche de sa représentation fantasmagorique. Il se vit alors, comme à son habitude, entre Hermione et Ron. Ne voyant pas Draco, il s'approcha et s'assit a coté de lui-même : il venait de prendre la place de Ron mais sans la lui prendre vraiment. Dans la pensine Harry avait la consistance ou plutôt la non consistance d'un fantôme.

Assis à cette place, il fut d'abord amusé de voir son corps se confondre avec celui de Ron, puis, cette surprise passée, il continua a chercher « l'autre » du regard sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se disait autour de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se mit enfin à écouter ce qu'il se disait à la table des Griffondors - comme ça, juste par curiosité.

Ron parlait de façon à ce que seul Harry puisse l'entendre. Harry se déplaça alors et s 'assit a sa place. Harry dans le corps d'Harry.

A cette place, il s'aperçut alors que même Hermione lui parlait à voix basse. Elle parlait d'un chien, et de vengeance, elle voulait qu'on lui prête le chien.

Mais comment prêter un chien, et pourquoi ? De plus, il ne connaissait personne ayant un chien a Poudlard, était-ce seulement autorisé ?

_Crockdur ! Non ce n'est pas possible_, se demandait-il.

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par Ron qui le harcelait de questions, sur telle ou telle sensation.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Et où était le blondinet ? Après tout, c'était son rêve, il n'était pas commun de ne pas participer a son propre rêve.

A la fois énervé, agacé et curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il décida d'aller voir ce qui se disait à la table des vert et argent.

Lorsque Harry, ou plutôt sa représentation, fit tomber une cuillère au sol, par réflexe Harry se baissa et alla la chercher sous la table.

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'il vit sous cette table : Draco, apparemment endormi, nu et couché en chien de fusil, à même le sol. Sa peau était couverte de crasse, ses cheveux tombaient en mèches sèches et grisâtres sur son visage et, autour de son cou, un gros collier de cuir usé avec de courtes piques argentées pendait, tombant jusque sur sa poitrine. Une laisse épaisse était attachée à l'anneau du collier et Harry remarqua pour la première fois que son double de la pensine jouait depuis le début du rêve avec l'embout de la courroie.

Harry était stupéfait, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de cette situation qu'il entendit la voix d'Hermione demander suavement.

« Tu me le prêterais, ton chien? Je voudrais vérifier si cette petite pute est exclusivement gay. »

L'autre Harry prit son temps pour répondre.

« Oui, mais je tiens à être présent, après tout il ne faudrait pas que tu me l'abîmes trop. »

« Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? » lança aussitôt Ron avec un petit air sadique.

Harry acquiesça et tira d'un coup sec sur la laisse. Draco réagit rapidement, mais pas assez selon son maître qui lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

« Pardon… » gémit aussitôt le blond qui n'était plus qu'un animal de foire entre les mains des trois amis.

« Monte sur la table ! » invectiva Harry.

Draco s'exécuta docilement sous les commentaires désobligeants de Hermione et Ron sur son apparence crasseuse et sa croupe de « chienne offerte ».

Harry, quant à lui, trouvait cette scène sérieusement obscène et répugnante et craignait le pire pour la suite… pourtant… il ne put se cacher que l'attitude soumise et animal de ce Draco nu et sale, vêtu en tout et pour tout de son énorme collier et de sa lourde lanière, l'excitait au plus haut point. Une érection douloureuse comprimait son sexe dans son pantalon et ce qui l'excitait le plus, dans toute cette histoire, c'était de découvrir à quel point lui-même pouvait être émoustillé par tant de perversion.

Ron et Hermione venaient d'empoigner Draco pour le plaquer dos à la table,

Ce Serpentard-là était décidément un grand malade.

Certains plats avaient valsé hors de la table et répandaient leur contenu à terre. Ron maintenait Draco par les poignets et Hermione lui avait grimpé dessus. Elle était maintenant assise sur le ventre du blond et cachait une grande partie de son corps dénudé de ses robes noires. Les deux amis riaient ensemble en versant sur Draco tout ce qui leur passait sous la main : jus de fruits, lait, miel, confiture… le souillant un peu plus et l'insultant d'une voix suave.

« Regarde comme il est beau. » susurrait Ron en tirant brutalement Draco par les cheveux pour lui faire tendre le cou à l'extrême tandis que Hermione léchait des gouttes de lait qui coulait sur la peau pâle. « Tu as envie de lui, bébé, pas vrai ? »

Hermione s'arrêta de lécher la gorge de Draco et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Cette souillon est totalement insipide. » fit-elle avec une petite moue dédaigneuse.

Les deux amis rirent sous le regard amusé du Harry de la pensine et celui, réel et complètement médusé, de l'intrus à ce rêve.

« Sang de Bourbe. »

Harry sursauta à ce murmure, étonné que le Draco de ce rêve soit un tant soit peu capable de parler.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? » souriait Ron en resserrant sa prise sur les bras de Draco.

« Impertinent. » fit Hermione sur le même ton en se plaçant au dessus du visage pale du blond. « Répète un peu ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe. » murmura-t-il à nouveau en arborant des traits vaguement inexpressifs.

Le Harry de la pensine éclata d'un rire presque tendre et Hermione et Ron le regardèrent avec un air désabusé.

« Ça t'amuse, Harry ? » demanda la jeune fille en faisant une moue qui pouvait paraître soit adorable, soit manipulatrice.

« Bien sûr que ça l'amuse. » grimaça Ron.

« Mais je vous en prie, ne vous interrompez pas pour moi. Vous étiez si bien partis. »

Hermione et Ron lui sourirent avec un petit air entendu avant de se retourner vers le blond.

« Donc, nous disions… » susurra Ron.

« … Sang de Bourbe. » acheva Hermione avec une expression rusée. « Dis-moi, Malfoy, crois-tu que j'aime me faire insulter ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas mais ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que Ron riait tout bas.

« Il est vrai que dans certaines circonstances, je pourrais apprécier la chose. Mais jamais en aucun cas de ta vilaine bouche, Malfoy. »

L'instant d'après, Hermione crachait au visage de Draco tandis que Ron lui maintenait les bras plus fermement.

Le Harry de la pensine éclata d'un rire encore plus retentissant tandis que le vrai Harry se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt un cauchemar que vivait le blond.

Son double se leva et s'approcha un peu plus de Ron pour mieux regarder le visage de Draco.

« Alors, mon pauvre bébé, te voilà beau. » fit-il en lui caressant la joue.

« On va le plaindre maintenant, cette petite ordure ? » s'insurgea Ron en bousculant le blond. « Il mérite bien pire. »

Sur ce, Ron et Hermione retournèrent Draco, ventre contre la table.

Ron maintenait toujours les bras de Draco d'une seule main et de l'autre, il lui avait attrapé le menton pour pouvoir lécher la salive de Hermione sur ses joues blanches et souillées.

Draco grimaçait de dégoût en suppliant son « Maître » du regard.

Hermione se déplaça dans son dos en embrassant sa peau, tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour enfin arriver sur ses fesses.

Elle les agrippa à deux mains, les malaxa outrageusement et les écarta en les soupesant amoureusement du regard.

« Beau cul, Malfoy. Tu permets ? » demanda-t-elle sans attendre de réponse.

Elle s'abaissa et commença à lui donner des coups de langues sur son cul tandis que Ron lui léchait toujours la gueule.

Hermione s'appliquait dans sa tâche, écartant largement les fesses, pour le lécher profondément. Ron jubilait de jalousie et le regard de Harry se durcissait et s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Quant à Draco, il gémissait non pas de plaisir mais pas tout à fait de dégoût, il ne faisait que supplier du regard le Harry de la Pensine.

Le vrai Harry contemplait la scène et tournait la tête de gauche à droite en rougissant horriblement. Ses meilleurs amis s'occupaient du cas de Malfoy en plein petit-déjeuner et personne ne semblait remarquer la chose. Les quatre maisons, chacune à sa table, mangeaient pleines d'allégresse, les professeurs discutaient entre eux et, au beau milieu de tout cela, Malfoy, complètement nu, se faisait besogner le cul par les deux préfets de Gryffondor.

Il était complètement atterré par une telle situation, même rêvée – son excitation ne descendait pourtant pas d'un iota.

« Bon, allez… cela suffit. » murmura l'autre Harry, le bel Harry. « Rendez-le moi. Il est à moi. »

Les deux amis se détachèrent du corps nu et alangui de Draco en souriant et en se pourléchant les babines.

« Je me demandai combien de temps tu allais tenir. » fit Ron en prenant Hermione sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser, en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

« Viens. » murmura Harry à l'adresse de Draco qui se mit à ramper vers lui timidement, comme s'il craignait des représailles. « Allez… Viens. »

Harry attrapa doucement Draco par son énorme collier - qui s'évanouit - et l'attira gentiment jusqu'à lui, dans ses bras, l'incitant à blottir son corps nu et sale dans les plis de sa robe noire. Le blond se pelotonna contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou tandis que Harry le caressait tendrement en lui chuchotant des excuses.

Bizarrement, la scène et le brouhaha ambiant s'estompèrent comme s'il ne restait plus rien de la scène que le couple assis sur un banc dans le noir.

Rien d'autre à part les deux garçons pris dans la noirceur ambiante et les vêtements qui les entouraient maintenant tous deux. Tout n'était plus que chuchotis diaphanes et Harry, le vrai, se sentait presque honteux d'être là, de violer les rêves de Draco par sa présence.

Toute la scène s'estompa, cette fois-ci, d'une manière un peu différente mais reconnaissable et le rêve pris fin.

Harry se rappela qu'il avait versé trois fioles de pensées, aussi se prépara-t-il à revivre un autre rêve – l'ennui étant qu'il n'avait, à présent, plus vraiment le cœur à observer la dernière scène. Il en savait beaucoup trop…

Toutefois, la curiosité, comme toujours, l'emporta et il se dit qu'il pouvait au moins détailler dans quelle pièce le nouveau rêve allait se dérouler. Au moins la pièce… juste la pièce…

Celle-ci se forma, lentement. Elle semblait spacieuse et plongée dans une obscurité intense, sombre, froide et absolument silencieuse. La vision de Harry s'habituait peu à peu à la lumière du lieu.

De prime abord, il semblait n'y avoir personne. Des meubles s'élevaient de-ci de-là; des rangées de chaises et de tables, des armoires contre les murs, sur les côtés, de grands lavabos fixés au fond de la salle… Les étagères, non loin de là, supportaient un véritable empilement de chaudrons sales tandis que, derrière un large bureau de professeur, un tableau noir achevait de compléter la scène.

Il s'agissait bien sûr d'une classe vide de potion - l'absence de fenêtre était tout aussi caractéristique que les chaudrons crasseux sur leurs étagères.

Harry entendit d'abord des sons, une succession de pas légers qui se frayaient doucement un chemin dans l'obscurité puis des bruits de placard que l'on ouvre et que l'on fouille.

La vision de Harry se faisait encore plus précise et il vit la silhouette longue et noire de Draco, surmonté par la pâleur de sa chevelure. Il posait diverses choses sur une table près d'un chaudron d'un argent noirci.

Enfin… une lumière diffuse perça les ténèbres. Draco venait d'allumer un feu sous son chaudron. De la pointe de sa baguette, Harry le vit faire couler un liquide à l'intérieur.

Le temps se déroulait d'une manière étrange, ni rapide, ni lente. Tout semblait s'enchaîner simplement, naturellement. Une chose après l'autre… L'ébullition qui chuintait, les mains blanches qui s'élevaient sur les ingrédients… fioles de verre sombre avec leurs pointes de lumières… reflets mouvant… et les mains qui s'abaissaient et choisissaient… enfin.

Le couteau brillait alors d'une manière presque solaire, intermittente, sous l'éclat orangé des flammes. Il coupait, hachait, sous les gestes précis… et le plat de sa lame écrasait, extrayait des sèves sur une planche de bois creusée par des années à subir le même travail.

Et tout cela tombait dans les liquides brûlants pour qu'alors s'élève un peu plus de fumée d'une teinte changeante, diaphane, éthérée.

Harry avait tout à fait oublié sa résolution de partir. C'était comme s'il pouvait respirer les vapeurs de potions, comme si l'obscurité feutrée elle-même avait pénétré tout son être.

Il était tout bonnement hypnotisé par le rêve, par cette ambiance étrange et secrète. Lui qui n'avait jamais apprécié le moindre cours de potions, voilà qu'il se retrouvait à adorer cette espèce de démonstration lascive, un peu comme l'on apprécie de la musique de virtuose.

Il ne savait pas du tout quelle potion concevait Draco mais il se doutait bien que la mixture du rêve n'était en rien une potion réelle. Ce n'était qu'un joli ballet, de mains, de lame et de volutes de fumée.

Précisément… la fumée avait une vie propre. Elle formait des circonvolutions étirées qui s'enroulaient autour de Draco. Elle devenait de plus en plus dense, lourde et opaque. Elle se condensait, plus sombre que la nuit, et prenait la vague forme d'un corps humain. La silhouette, d'abord vaporeuse et éthérée, devint plus précise et se mit à bouger comme un homme – et non comme de la fumée.

Deux bras noirs se glissèrent le long du ventre de Draco pour le serrer contre cette inconsistance.

Des bribes de fumée achevaient de former des mèches en bataille sur le haut du crâne de la silhouette.

Elle fumait encore un peu lorsque deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent dans toute cette masse noire pour aussitôt s'enfouir dans le cou du blond qui continuait ses occupations en frémissant à peine. Les mains de l'ombre devinrent blanches, perdues dans de longues manches plus noires qu'aucun tissu ne pouvait l'être.

Lorsqu' Harry vit l'ombre redresser son visage, il se reconnut. C'était bien le Harry des rêves de Draco, celui qui semblait plus leste, plus fier, tellement plus beau – sans ces lunettes, cette fois-ci.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était si doux… pour une fois. Pas de violence, pas d'humiliations. Ce n'était pas sexuel, juste sensuel.

Les mains du Harry de la pensine parcouraient avec une douceur infinie le torse de Draco, elles volaient avec délicatesse le long de ses bras et suivaient tous ses mouvements, l'empêchant de travailler sans pour autant l'agacer.

Harry entendait les cliquètements des fioles qui s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres mais surtout il entendait les bruissements de tissu et les soupirs.

Il se souvint qu'il devait partir lorsque le regard vert de son double se braqua sur lui, complètement sur lui.

« Draco… » dit-il, faisant sursauter le blond, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ombre parle. « Draco, il y a quelqu'un qui nous regarde. Là-bas.»

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement puis accéléra follement, maintenant le blond aussi le regardait vaguement.

« Ce n'est rien… Rien du tout. Ne t'en occupe pas. » murmura-t-il évasivement en se détournant. « Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Le brun habillé de fumée l'écouta et lui embrassa le cou – pour un temps seulement. Son regard se braqua à nouveau sur Harry et il lâcha Draco pour se précipiter vers lui.

_Merde merde merde_, pensa Harry. Une pensée mise dans la pensine n'était pas censée changer de cours à cause d'un observateur. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Vraiment pas !

Harry se préparait à une confrontation étrange mais elle n'eut jamais lieu, le Harry de la pensine le traversa comme un fantôme et poursuivit sa route. Il s'autorisa à soupirer en voyant la porte exactement dans son dos. Il ne pensait plus du tout à fuir la scène à présent et observait ce que faisait son double devant son sillage de fumeroles noires. Il le vit avec surprise passer tout son bras en travers de la porte, saisir quelque chose derrière le battant et l'attirer vers lui.

Une jeune fille lumineuse entra, tirée par la poigne du bel Harry.

Elle était aussi lumineuse que le Harry de la pensine était sombre. Sa robe était simple, presque un voile, d'un blanc si pur qu'il semblait irradier, et d'ailleurs il le faisait bel et bien car elle semblait entouré d'un halo lumineux. Sa peau, également, était pâle, laiteuse comme le plus jeune des pétales de rose et sa chevelure était lunaire.

Harry pensa spontanément à un ange et dans la seconde qui suivit à une Malfoy – l'arrogance en moins. Quoique… La jeune fille venait de redresser effrontément son visage, rejetant en arrière sa chevelure lâchée sur ses épaules. Elle jaugeait le bel Harry de ses deux yeux bleu pâle comme des perles qui luisaient dans le noir autant que le vert de ceux de l'homme-ombre devant elle.

Elle ne disait rien mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir besoin de mots pour se comprendre, lui et elle.

Harry, quant à lui, aurait bien aimé savoir qui était cette fille - aussi belle soit-elle, il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir aperçue un jour dans Poudlard.

Peut être était-elle de la famille de Malfoy ? Son physique semblait étayer cette théorie.

Une sœur ?

Impossible. Chacun savait que Malfoy était fils unique et dernier héritier des Malfoy.

Une cousine alors ?

Le bel Harry le sortit de ses pensées en serrant le bras de la jeune fille à l'en faire grimacer – mais même ses moues étaient tout bonnement adorables.

Il la traîna alors jusqu'à Draco – Harry s'écarta pour ne pas être traversé une seconde fois – et la projeta brutalement dans les bras du blond qui la rattrapa comme il put.

Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il reprenne sa potion, une fois la fille remise d'aplomb, mais non… Il la gardait dans ses bras, comme pour la protéger, comme une petite chose précieuse et chérie.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Malfoy dans une telle position, en tant que protecteur. C'était très déstabilisant.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » grondait le bel Harry, les cheveux et les épaules fumant soudainement, le yeux verts luisant comme de l'acide sur tout ce noir.

« Ça ne veut rien dire. » murmura le blond, la voix tellement calme, le regard tout aussi glacé.

« Oh que si… » murmura le brun d'une voix lourde de menaces.

Il commença à se rapprocher, dans le but évident d'en découdre. Il ne cherchait pas sa baguette mais il n'était pas vraiment un sorcier, il semblait être la magie elle même – mais de la magie noire sans nul doute.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas t'en occuper ? Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi ! » souffla Draco en reculant, tandis que ses bras se resserraient sur la taille de la jeune fille - sa lumière les auréolait tout deux à présent.

« Et la laisser sans cesse présente dans mon dos ? » Il s'approchait de plus en plus et le noir de son corps se déstructurait. Il disparut, se fit fumée mouvante et se recondensa dans le dos de Draco – peut être plus grand encore. Il se pencha à son oreille, menaçant, les yeux plus vivants que jamais. « Tu m'as fait. Tu sais donc que je ne puis le tolérer. »

Deux bras presque inhumains, tant ils semblaient longs et agiles, s'étendirent de part et d'autre des têtes blondes. Draco serrait les dents et la fille serait les doigts sur ses vêtements.

Il y eut comme un flash : la pièce devenait de plus en plus lumineuse et, soudain, la scène fut irradiée d'un blanc parfait.

Harry avait pu voir son double effrayant être détruit par la vague de lumière juste avant qu'elle ne le frappe et l'aveugle douloureusement. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine alors que les images du lui, qui n'était pas vraiment lui, tournaient en boucle dans son esprit : son corps de fumée qui s'étiolait et il n'en restait rien. Merde, il s'était vu détruit !

Il était trop surpris pour penser que cela n'était qu'un rêve – il avait peur. Et ses yeux brûlés lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il ne parvenait plus à les rouvrir et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer lorsque l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout.

Même s'il ne pouvait le voir, il le ressentait sur sa peau comme une douce chaleur de soleil printanier, il le sentait comme un parfum d'herbe fraîche après la pluie, il l'entendait : c'était la nature qui éclatait, le bruit d'un cours d'eau, des feuilles dans les arbres qui bruissaient, des oiseaux au loin… _et sa voix à lui_.

« Beth, tu peux ouvrir les yeux… maintenant. »

Elle était si enjôleuse, et joyeuse, que Harry eut du mal à reconnaître _sa voix_.

Un gémissement d'admiration étouffé se fit entendre – c'était la fille.

« Draco, mais c'est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas que de tel endroit existait dans le parc. »

« Il y en a tant d'autres, si tu savais. Ma mère adore mettre en scène de pareilles choses. » La voix se fit plus douce. « Je savais que tu aimerais. »

« Et toi, Draco ? Tu aimes ? La vue te plait-elle ? »

« … Elle est exquise. » souffla Draco, d'une manière sensuelle.

Le sous-entendu n'avait pas échappé à Harry et sous le coup de la colère – due sans doute à son handicap – il ouvrit les yeux.

Tout d'abord, il ne distingua pas grand chose.

Des couleurs par masses : du bleu délavé, le ciel, du vert tendre, l'herbe, encore du bleu mais plus sombre, de l'eau, une autre sorte de vert presque noir, des arbres…

Sa vue s'habituait, peu à peu, et son regard se braqua sur deux silhouettes fines un peu plus loin.

« Que dirais-tu de t'asseoir un moment ? » demandait Draco, grand, absolument magnifique dans un habit sorcier aristocratique d'été, blanc.

« Dès que j'ai aperçu cette balancelle, je n'ai plus eu que cette idée en tête. » minauda l'autre, tout aussi belle, tout aussi blanche, respirant tout autant le luxe et la richesse.

Draco prit l'une de ses mains gantées de dentelle et attira la jeune fille jusqu'à une escarpolette blanche aux armatures de fer forgé surmontées de draps blancs.

Le couple s'assit sur les coussins, ce qui imprima un très léger mouvement de balancement qui les fit sourire tout deux futilement.

La jeune fille replia son ombrelle et la laissa tomber doucement dans l'herbe.

Harry maintenant voyait beaucoup mieux et lui aussi fut subjugué par le paysage, digne d'une peinture romantique.

Une forêt de sapins bleus sombre, au loin, se reflétait dans un lac de petite taille. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide où s'étiolaient quelques nuages. L'herbe était parfaitement dense et rase à la fois et tirait sur un vert adorable de fraîcheur, piqueté ça et là de fleurs pourpres et bleu roi.

La balancelle ondulait d'avant en arrière avec le couple en son sein. Un arbre, un saule pleureur, plongeait ses fines lianes dans l'eau et projetait une ombre délicate sur eux.

Le silence s'éternisait - peut être étaient-ils gênés ?

Harry détestait tout cela, cette perfection, elle puait ! Il préférait tellement lorsque Malfoy lui était apparu si imparfait.

Il fit un mouvement sur lui-même comme pour leur tourner le dos et distingua au loin, très très loin, les hautes tours pointues d'un manoir sombre et indubitablement gothique.

A part la bâtisse qui semblait, même de loin, immense et somptueuse, la nature s'étendait à perte de vue.

Accablé, il se terra contre l'arbre, dans son ombre protectrice, entre son rideau de lianes et l'extérieur et il observa le couple silencieux – mais plus pour longtemps.

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

« Aimes-tu aller à Poudlard ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Qu'importe la réponse ? »

La jeune fille tourna son visage vers lui pour le détailler avec un petit sourire.

« Et toi ? Tu aimes Durmstrang ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Jusqu'à il y a peu, oui. »

« A présent, ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« Je préfèrerais simplement étudier à Poudlard... »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de se tourner vers elle pour la détailler, sourire aux lèvres. Elle soupira.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé passer été plus fabuleux. En vérité… je suis accablée de devoir quitter le manoir Malfoy demain. Faire mes bagages fut un calvaire. »

Elle n'osait plus le regarder à présent, et ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage. Draco profita de l'occasion pour remettre en place ses mèches aussi dorées que le soleil, s'attardant une fois la chose faite, caressant doucement sa chevelure.

« Je suis triste, moi aussi. »

Elle acquiesça, pas vraiment convaincue.

« Beth, ne sommes-nous pas appelés à nous revoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'une année ? »

« En effet, les convenances nous contraindraient à nous revoir. Mais… après tout, rien ne nous y force véritablement. Nous sommes plus au sixième siècle et… »

Draco se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Harry resserra un peu plus ses jambes contre son torse et maugréa devant tant de chasteté. Il était quasiment certain que le blond ne mettait même pas la langue. Pour un rêve, c'était bien chaste et vertueux de la part de Malfoy, il l'avait habitué à plus de libertinage – mais à nettement moins de tendresse.

Finalement le baiser prit fin, sans pour autant que les deux jeunes aristocrates se détachent l'un de l'autre. Draco gardait une main dans les cheveux dorés de la jeune fille et Beth reposait légèrement sa tête sur son épaule.

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était écœurant de mièvrerie.

Quelque chose attira son regard dans les branchages de l'arbre au-dessus de lui. Il se leva pour pouvoir mieux observer la… chose.

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

Harry scrutait les branchages foisonnants et effectivement il semblait réellement y avoir quelque chose d'étrange pris dans les branches. Il pensa tout d'abord à un vêtement sombre qui s'était envolé puis pris dans l'arbre car il lui semblait que cela avait une vague forme humaine, parfois.

« Je voudrais te faire un présent. »

« Un présent ? Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? »

« Oui, quelque chose qui me tient très à cœur. »

La chose ne pouvait être un vêtement agité par la brise, cela bougeait d'une façon trop animale. Harry se retourna vers le couple. Ils n'avaient rien vu, c'était pourtant le rêve de Draco… Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas au courant de la présence de cette… chose?

Beth fit glisser hors de son corsage une chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait un anneau.

« Elle appartient à ma famille, c'est un artéfact très puissant. Je l'ai tant porté que je suis certaine de ne plus en avoir besoin pour au moins deux décennies. Accepterais-tu de la porter, Dray ? »

Elle défit les maillons de sa chaîne et fit glisser la bague dans les mains de Draco.

« Un Ouroboros ? Tu me permets vraiment de le garder ? »

La joie était audible dans la voix de Draco. Il leva l'anneau à hauteur de son regard et le détailla. Harry s'approcha et fit de même.

L'anneau représentait deux serpents, un blanc, de la couleur qu'aurait le lait s'il était vert, et un noir, de la couleur qu'aurait la nuit si elle était verte. Les serpents se mordaient chacun la queue, formant l'anneau. Ce symbole disait vaguement quelque chose à Harry, mais il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler quoi exactement.

« Il est magnifique. » soupira Draco.

Beth rit et lui prit la main gauche pour enfiler l'anneau le long de son annulaire.

« Elle est enchantée bien sur. Tu ne pourras pas la perdre par mégarde… à moins de le vouloir. »

Draco l'embrassa à nouveau et comme la première fois, ce fut doux.

« Crois-tu que je veille la perdre par négligence ? Je te le dirais si je n'en voulais pas, tu ne crois pas ? »

Beth reposa son visage sur l'épaule de Draco, répondre n'avait plus de sens.

Ils étaient simplement parfaitement bien – du moins, ils en avaient l'air.

Le rêve commençait à s'estomper, signant la fin de la pensée.

Harry se maudit pour n'être pas parti comme il se l'était enjoint précédemment. Avant que la réalité ne refasse surface, il se tourna vers l'arbre et fouilla du regard les branches en hauteur.

La chose était là, animal famélique, maigre, efflanqué, méconnaissable et surtout… très noire.

Avant que le rêve ne s'évapore, Harry eut le temps d'entrapercevoir entre les branches du saule pleureur deux yeux verts luisant de douleur et d'abandon.

Harry se retrouva à genoux devant la vasque de pierre où tournoyaient doucement les pensées. Finalement, personne ne l'avait sorti de là, et c'était tant mieux.

Il ne voulait plus que Malfoy sache qu'il avait fouillé dans ses secrets, il remit tout en place aussi vite et aussi correctement qu'il le put.

Il entrouvrit la porte et tâtonna dans le vide afin de trouver Ron sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il l'attira à lui dans la chambre des Serpentards.

« Déjà ? » demanda Ron en soulevant la cape pour qu'il se glisse dessous avec lui.

« Comment ça déjà ? » murmura Harry. « Ça fait des heures que je suis là-dedans ! »

« Tu plaisante, si tu étais resté des heures, je serais venu te chercher par la peau du cul. Ça fait seulement un quart d'heure. Je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps à trouver ton balai. Tu l'as trouvé au moins ! »

Harry tapota sa poche, le balai était toujours là.

« Oui, je l'ai. C'était bien Malfoy qui avait fait le coup. »

Ron jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« Mais pourquoi tout est si clean ? Je pensais que tu allais démonter son lit, taguer les murs, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je le pensais aussi… mais j'ai trouvé des trucs bien trop glauques sur son compte. Je préfère qu'il sache que je sais, sans pour autant que tout le monde sache que je sais qu'il sait que je sais. En plus, je ne sais même pas si les autres Serpentards savent vraiment ce que je sais, maintenant. Je suis pas bien sûr que ce soit compréhensible ce que je viens de dire. »

« Ouais, moi non plus je suis pas sûr. On devrait se casser vite fait de là, maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça et les deux amis disparurent comme ils étaient venus de l'antre des vert et argent.

_**

* * *

A suivre…** _**

* * *

Levia dit :** Salut salut les gens ! Alors ça vous a choqué cette fois ci ? Draco qui suce son balai ? Ron qui lèche le visage de Draco pendant qu'Hermione fais la même chose avec son cul ? Dray amoureux transi sur une balancelle – mais pas avec Harry ! 

Moi en me relisant, j'étais choqué de moi-même, mais c'est Jash qui m'a forcé pour les deux premiers rêve. D'ailleurs il voulait faire pire, mais je n'étais pas prête à tant de décadence…

Pardonnez-moi !

**Jash dit : **En faite, c'est une petite nature qui se la joue grande fille ! Bouuuuh !

**Levia dit :** Oui oui ! Mais bon… 

Sachez que Jash était tout content de vos reviews. Il les a toutes lus comme un grand et il jubilait comme un vieux coq tout fier de lui en maugréant : faut faire pire ! faut faire pire !

**Jash dit :** C'est même vrai !

**Levia dit :** Il veut pas l'avouer bien sûr, mais il est super content que notre coé en namoureux ai eut un super score de reviews. Plus que cinquante, moudiou di boudiou di triplediou !

**Jash dit :** Mais c'est TOI qui est contente comme une sale fouine bondissante !

**Levia dit :** Huhuhu, niaaaaaaa ! Rrrrrrrrrou! (se frotte contre son Jashu)

**Jash dit:** Hé! Sale fouine n'est pas un compliment! (gratouille sa Levia)

**Levia dit :** Bref ! Il est temps de remercier les gentils bêtas : Ishtar et phaine, ainsi que Clôtho qui nous a bien aidée pour le troisième rêve.

**Jash dit :** Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review en sortant, hein ! Oh, pas pour moi - cela va sans dire. Mais pour la Levia qui ne vit, apparemment, que pour ça…

**Levia dit :** Même pas vrai ! Je vis pas que pour ça !

**Jash dit :** Presque alors.

**Levia dit :** Naon !

**Jash dit :** Si !

_**Etc etc…**_


	3. Méditation et mission

**Couple d'Auteurs : **Levia et Jashou

**Bêta :** Black Sharne et Sinelune

**Ratting : **M, mais le pire est passé, bande de p'tit canailloux. Si vous êtes encore là, la suite devrait être plus soft.

**Résumé : **Harry, persuadé que Malfoy a volé son balai, met le dortoir des Serpentards à sac. Il va découvrir un secret bien caché de Draco : lourd, honteux, obsessionnel et foutrement excitant. Un secret qui le concerne… bien sûr. Mais maintenant, comment va-t-il réagir ?

**Chimeria obsessional**

**Chapitre 3 :** Méditation et mission…

Harry était allongé sur le dos, un bras plié derrière la tête et l'autre reposant sur son ventre. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, fixé vers le ciel du lit.

Il était seul et au calme. La chambre qu'il partageait avec les quatre autres Gryffondors était, pour l'heure, déserte.

Son esprit dérivait. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis près de deux semaines. Depuis qu'il avait refermé le coffre contenant les secrets de Draco Malfoy et qu'il avait quitté la chambre des Serpentards sous sa cape d'invisibilité avec Ron.

Il avait laissé la pièce et les affaires de Malfoy en ordre. Oui, toutes choses avaient été remises dans l'état où il les avait trouvées.

Sauf qu'il avait repris son balai. Sauf que son balai se trouvait au milieu de tout le reste et que, son balai, il l'avait utilisé le jour du match Serpentard/Gryffondor. Et il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen de le confondre avec un autre balai. Absolument aucun !

Et pourtant…

Malfoy faisait comme s'il ne savait rien. Comme s'il ne savait pas que Harry avait tout découvert. Les plus honteux de ses secrets, tous ces trucs qui le concernaient.

Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? C'était Malfoy, c'est vrai. Il était de notoriété publique que c'était un véritable comédien. Il n'y avait qu'à rappelersa superbe interprétation en troisième année pour mener Buck à l'abattoir au cas où il y aurait eu des personnes restantes à convaincre.

Mais quand même… même lui ne pouvait pas rester si parfaitement stoïque alors qu'au fond de lui… il savait… que celui qui faisait l'objet de ses pires obsessions avait tout découvert.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à tout cela.

Il revoyait tous ces petits objets insignifiants que Malfoy avait pris la peine d'étiqueter et de dater, comme des preuves, des pièces à convictions, des choses précieuses. Des preuves de quoi ? De son obsession ?

Il repensait à ce livre pour enfant qui racontait le conte du Survivant, à tous ces articles de presse découpés qui le concernaient et à toutes ces photos qui le représentaient.

Il repensait aux rêves dans le coffret en bois. Toutes ces petites bouteilles avec leurs minuscules étiquettes, alignées les unes à côté des autres, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir mais qu'il pouvait aisément imaginer.

Et, à tout cela, se superposait Malfoy et son visage d'ange méprisant. Toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient accrochés tous les deux, où ils s'étaient insultés et battus…

Harry se demandait sans cesse à quoi le blond avait pu penser à tel moment, qu'avait-il bien pu ressentir à tel autre ?

Il se remémorait avec une précision étonnante toutes les petites scènes de sa vie où Malfoy avait tenu un rôle, même mineur. Il s'apercevait avec consternation que le blond avait entretenu une place plutôt active dans son existence et que, comble de l'ironie, il avait réussit à devenir à ses yeux quasi essentiel et ce malgré son caractère de vil serpent pernicieux.

Il s'en rendait bien compte à présent que Malfoy lui foutait une paix royale. Oui, maintenant il pouvait entièrement faire la différence. Il y avait une cassure, un avant et un après. Un Malfoy qui le haïssait et le lui faisait bien sentir et un Malfoy qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de son existence.

Harry ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il regrettait le Malfoy si enquiquinant mais si présent dans sa vie. Mais cependant une chose était sûre, son indifférence était bien l'unique aspect de sa personne qui lui montrait - de façon minime, certes - qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette histoire.

Harry avait analysé les choses ainsi et il en avait déduit que Draco lui passait en quelque sorte ce message : _Très bien, je sais que tu sais et je m'en moque bien du moment que ça reste entre nous. Je ne te ferai plus chier, Potter. Tu vois ? Je ne te regarde même plus. Je suis conciliant._

Et Harry n'avait, bien entendu, rien dit à personne. Il n'oserait jamais de toute façon.

Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il avait vu les rêves de Malfoy, des rêves violents et torrides où le Serpentard se faisait soumettre comme une petite chose fragile entre ses bras à lui ?

Il ne saurait même pas comment en parler, comment oser dire tout haut ce qu'il avait vu, comment partager cela. Et il n'en avait aucune envie en définitive.

Il avait la nette impression d'être à côté de la plaque dans cette histoire. N'aurait-il pas dû se sentir souillé et utilisé ? La réaction logique dans une telle situation n'était-elle pas le dégoût et la répulsion ?

Pour lui, il n'en était rien.

En fait, s'il lui arrivait de se sentir sale, quelques fois, ce n'était pas pour des raisons correctes, qui seyaient à son image de Saint Potter et d'élu des prophéties.

Il se sentait sali car il avait découvert que ces images l'avaient excité au plus haut point. Pire que cela, elles ne s'étaient pas contentées de seulement l'émoustiller sur le moment. Non, il avait été complètement perverti.

Il repensait sans arrêt à Draco comme il l'avait vu dans la pensine. Il le revoyait nu, les yeux entachés de désir. Il entendait ses râles et ses murmures. Il entendait les bruits de vêtements déchirés, les bruits de chairs qui s'entrechoquaient.

Il ne pensait qu'à ça, il ne rêvait que de ça.

Il s'inventait ses propres scénarios, il les peaufinait, il se les passait et se les repassait en boucle dans sa tête.

Puis il en inventait d'autre. Il prenait de l'aisance et un plaisir malsain à cela.

Au début, il s'était dit qu'il essayait simplement d'imaginer les autres rêves de la boîte aux flacons. Puis il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était plus le Harry de Malfoy qu'il voyait mais lui, complètement lui. Il s'était rendu compte que son Draco à lui n'était pas pareil que dans les rêves sado-masochistes du Serpentard. _Son_ Draco à lui était incontestablement plus Malfoyen…

Il avait bien fallu qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Il était une pédale qui bandait sur le corps d'un homme doublé d'un masochiste pour fantasmer sans aucun espoir à cause des délires de son ennemi complètement taré.

Mais Malfoy n'était plus un ennemi. Il avait cessé de l'être au moment même où Harry avait pris conscience de son pouvoir attirant.

Le Survivant aurait voulu que les choses se déroulent facilement, qu'il n'ait rien à faire, rien à forcer pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Mais Draco était un modèle de froideur, il l'ignorait, il ne faisait que ça. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas même engager la conversation nonchalamment en le croisant dans un couloir, cela n'arrivait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire déraper l'une de leurs rixes, malheureusement cela n'arrivait plus du tout.

Harry était dans une impasse. Voilà pourquoi il ne faisait que cogiter.

Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Si Malfoy fantasmait autant sur lui, pourquoi ne guettait-il pas le moindre de ses regards ?

Il ne faisait que ça ces derniers temps : le regarder. A la dérobée ou moins discrètement, parfois même de façon insistante.

Rien n'y faisait. Il semblait à Harry qu'il n'avait pas croisé le regard gris de son ennemi depuis des jours entiers.

Il aurait voulu lui demander, simplement. Mais cela semblait tellement irréel !

Oh, il avait bien demandé quelques fois à des filles si elles voulaient sortir avec lui… La sensation qu'il avait ressentit alors - et à chacune de ces occasions - avait été stressante au possible.

Alors il ne pouvait pas même envisager les atrocités d'angoisse qu'il ressentirait sans aucun doute en faisant cette demande-là à Draco Malfoy.

Il ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi faire.

Alors il réfléchissait. Il se posait des questions. Et il en posait quelques-unes à Hermione, discrètement.

D'après les réponses allusives de la brunette, les rêves n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils semblaient être au premier abord. C'est ce qui avait conduit Harry à aller à la bibliothèque pour emprunter quelques bouquins concernant la signification des rêves.

D'après ses recherches et ses réflexions personnelles, il en avait déduit certaines choses intéressantes.

Premièrement, il était flagrant que Malfoy devait souffrir d'un grand complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de lui. Ce qui n'était pas sans se rapprocher d'un état de fait facilement décelable dans son comportement en mode veille. Un si grand despotisme ne pouvait que cacher une certaine fragilité plus grande encore et c'était, sans doute, sa façon déplorable de lutter contre son manque de confiance en lui-même.

Bien que Harry ne lui trouvait aucune excuse acceptable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le blond… attendrissant.

Deuxièmement, Malfoy devait également beaucoup culpabiliser pour s'infliger de pareilles punitions oniriques.

Cette idée plaisait particulièrement à Harry. Du coup, il interprétait totalement différemment le rêve avec Hermione et Ron.

Si ce qu'il pensait était correct, son inconscient punissait le Serpentard par le biais d'eux trois pour le rendre excusable et digne de l'amour du Harry parfait. Il était si facile d'imaginer le blond en train de se dire qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir avec lui, étant donné qu'il les insultait sans cesse, Hermione, Ron et lui.

D'ailleurs, si Harry se souvenait bien, il y avait eu un moyen, autrefois, d'être ami avec Malfoy. Mais celui-ci avait, d'entrée de jeu, faussé ses maigres chances en insultant ses amis. Cet état de fait devait trotter dans l'inconscient de Draco et donner ce genre de rêve masochiste.

Troisièmement… il y avait ce rêve avec la fille. Mais cette gourde maniérée pouvait tout aussi bien ne pas exister telle qu'elle, ne pas exister tout court serait l'idéal. Harry penchait vers l'idée d'un fantasme de perfection dans tout ce bordel particulièrement pervers.

Peut-être que l'inconscient de Malfoy avait perçu les dégâts d'une telle obsession chez son voisin le Malfoy conscient et que, pour sa santé mentale, il avait inversé la machine à vapeur pour donner à leur propriétaire commun (Malfoy conscient et inconscient) un seul petit rêve en ton pastel, avec une jeune fille en fleur et des sentiments chastes. Peut-être que ce matin-là, Malfoy s'était réveillé rassuré en se disant que son esprit tordu était encore capable de produire des songes acceptables.

C'était bien simple : pour Harry, il y avait deux choses qui empêchaient de prendre ce rêve au sérieux.

D'une part, il lui était inconcevable d'imaginer que ce rêve soit un reflet de la réalité : le Serpentard ne pouvait tout simplement pas être si gentil, c'était, probablement, physiquement impossible chez lui.

D'autre part, même dans son rêve de perfection, Harry avait remarqué sa propre présence lancinante sous une forme étrangement éthérée, quasi détruite et désespérée… mais, tout de même, bien présente dans la scène.

Toutes ses réflexions l'avaient mené à conclure quelque chose qu'il aurait qualifié de fou juste trois semaines avant.

… Malfoy était sans doute amoureux de lui. Mais, obsédé dans son enfance par sa légende, il l'avait franchement idolâtré et, empêtré dans leur nouvelle haine commune, il le percevait comme quelqu'un de complètement inaccessible, quelqu'un qu'il ne méritait pas de désirer tout en fantasmant sur lui comme un dingue malgré tout.

Cependant, Harry gardait à l'esprit que cela n'était peut-être que de banales songeries cauchemardesques ou bien qu'il s'était peut-être complètement mépris sur la signification des rêves de Malfoy et sa collection fétichiste.

Mais tout cela l'avait, de toute façon, entièrement contaminé, et, où qu'il posât son regard, il ne voyait que Malfoy et dans toute les positions imaginables.

Pour lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute que s'il ne tentait rien dans l'immédiat, il allait rapidement devenir aussi désespérément obsédé que le Serpentard.

C'était leur dernière année et il ne voulait pas regretter quoi que ce soit plus tard.

Voilà pourquoi il passait tant de temps à cogiter allongé sur son lit, entouré de livres empruntés à la bibliothèque et terrassé par des érections douloureuses. Il voulait rationaliser cette histoire, se la rendre compréhensible, acceptable.

Et surtout… il voulait se conforter dans l'idée que Malfoy et lui… c'était possible.

Mais depuis qu'il avait récupéré son balai, il n'y avait strictement plus rien entre eux deux. Harry pouvait se rappeler avec exactitude les quelques rares fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Il y avait eu le lendemain.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient entrés en dernier dans la salle de classe du maître de Potion. Malfoy était déjà assis au premier rang, comme toujours. Il avait sorti ses affaires et mettait un peu d'ordre sur sa table avec une langueur toute calculée pour ne pas avoir à lever les yeux sur les Gryffondors. Harry ne s'était pas gêné pour le dévisager, comme s'il essayait de le percer et de voir en lui un peu de vérité.

Et c'est là que le Serpentard avait légèrement relevé la tête, ses mèches blondes encadrant son visage le dissimulant presque.

Harry avait marché mécaniquement derrière ses amis mais ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur ceux de son _plus tellement _ennemi. Et Malfoy n'avait pas non plus détourné le regard, tout en restant parfaitement immobile. Et ses yeux tellement gris l'avaient suivit dans un mouvement si lent que le temps semblait s'être figé dans la glace.

Puis il avait baissé ses paupières bordées de cils blonds et Harry s'était cogné contre le dos de Ron et avant de s'asseoir à sa table complètement chamboulé.

Il savait que le blond était d'un genre plutôt blasé, posé, très réfléchi et parlant avec une extrême langueur.

Mais ce regard… 

Ce regard, c'était comme avoir mis l'éternité, une éternité d'asthénie, dans une seule œillade !

Harry nagea pour le reste de la journée dans une sorte d'océan brumeux, tout en ton de gris orageux. De lourdes paupières d'albâtre s'y abattaient et, alors, il ne restait que ce visage lisse, ce nez droit, cette bouche fine, ces deux rangées de cils si pâles, deux sourcils fins et quelques mèches de cheveux blonds. Le tout était si bien dessiné que Harry se demandait s'il n'était pas à son tour en train de déifier Malfoy et de faire de son visage une représentation digne des plus belles icônes.

C'était il y a deux semaines et depuis les choses n'avaient cessé d'empirer pour finalement prendre des proportions colossales. Même ses amis en venaient à remarquer la situation.

Oh, bien sûr, tout le monde avait remarqué l'accalmie soudaine entre le Prince des Serpentards et son ennemi juré, l'Elu des Prophéties. Beaucoup avait repéré les longues phases méditatives de Harry, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Mais bien peu avaient compris que ces deux incongruités - un Malfoy faisant profil bas et un Survivant replié dans son monde intérieur - étaient liées.

Un soir, Ron s'assit à côté d'un Harry bien parti dans le jardin secret de ses pensées. Le rouquin avait discuté de… tout cela avec Hermione et ils avaient convenu que c'était à lui d'en toucher un mot au brun.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas la tasse de thé de Ron d'entreprendre une telle approche –et surtout en sachant ce que Hermione avait déduit de toute cette situation – mais il était vrai que Harry avait tendance à donner plus de confiances aux paroles de son ami.

_Je suis trop rébarbative, pour vous. Je le sais bien. Tu trouveras les bons mots,_ avait dit Hermione.

« Heu… Harry ? » tenta Ron, incertain.

Le brun sursauta en s'apercevant soudainement de la présence de son ami à ses côtés. Il rougit et se maudit pour ses perpétuelles absences.

« Ho… Ron. Excuse-moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. » murmura Harry, penaud.

« Tu es souvent ailleurs ces temps-ci. Heu… Hum ! Avec Hermione, on se fait du souci pour toi. Tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire. » abrégea le rouquin avec les expressions toutes faites afin de passer plus rapidement aux choses sérieuses.

« Oui, je sais Ron. Merci, mais ça va. » maugréa Harry - il détestait ce genre de conversation.

Son ami acquiesça avant de reprendre.

« Tu sais, Harry, je voudrais te dire une chose… une chose importante. » Il rougit et devint écarlate. La curiosité de Harry fut piquée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? » l'encouragea le brun.

Ron se gratta le bras, gêné. Il baissa le regard, puis parla enfin : « Voilà… On… On t'aime Harry. » Sa rougeur s'accentua un peu plus et Harry sourit.

« Je sais. Et je vous aime aussi. Pourquoi tu viens me dire une pareille évidence indigne de la bouche d'un macho tel que toi ? » s'amusa-t-il.

« C'est pour que… Oh, ne te moques pas, Harry ! C'est juste pour que tu saches que - _quoi que tu fasses ! - _on t'aime et on t'aimera toujours. »

Harry resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Il se redressa sur les coudes et dévisagea Ron.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? A quoi vous pensez, Hermione et toi, pour que tu viennes me sortir ça ? »

Ron baissa les yeux sur ses mains et se mit à jouer avec ses longs doigts.

« Rien de très spécial. » mentit-il. « On pense que tu… hum… qu'entre Malfoy et toi, il y aurait… » Le rouquin ne put continuer plus longtemps.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent un long moment, cherchant à comprendre le fond des pensées de l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait entre Malfoy et moi ? » assena Harry un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne le désirait.

Ron haussa les épaules et dit simplement : « Anguille sous roche. » Il sourit et fit un signe sinueux avec l'une de ses mains.

Harry le regardait à présent avec un air si parfaitement stupéfait que l'autre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Cela allégea un peu l'atmosphère.

Quand il eut fini de rire, Harry se reprit et murmura tristement : « Mais non, voyons. Il n'y a strictement rien entre Malfoy et moi. »

Ron allait poser une question impulsivement mais il se reprit à temps. Il se donna un temps de réflexion de quelques secondes puis il osa enfin : « Mais est-ce que tu aimerais qu'il y ait quelque chose ? »

« Quelque chose comme ce qu'il se trame entre toi et Hermione ? » demanda Harry avec un petit sourire innocent, juste pour le plaisir de voir son ami virer au cramoisi.

Ron acquiesça et Harry capitula en soupirant.

« Oui. » murmura-t-il.

Il fut si gêné, soudain, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de cacher son visage derrière ses mains. Ron ne l'en empêcha pas.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, Harry. »

« Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas grave. C'est terrible ! » s'exclama le survivant, le visage toujours dissimulé.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je m'imaginais quant à tes préférences. Je te voyais plutôt avec un joli petit brin de fille, gentille et rouquine, en fait. » Harry vit Ron lui sourire de toutes ses dents entre ses doigts. « Mais ça n'était que mes envies à moi et, dans cette histoire, elles ne comptent absolument pas. Le plus important, Harry, c'est que tu fasses ce que toi tu as envie de faire. C'est ta vie ! Il faut que tu sois heureux ! Et c'est tout ce qui importe. S'il n'y a que Malfoy pour trouver grâce à tes yeux, si tu penses qu'il peut te rendre heureux… hum… nous ne pouvons que t'encourager à aller vers lui. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Mais Ron ! C'est une aberration, ce que tu viens de dire ! Comment je pourrais décemment penser que Malfoy est capable de rendre quelqu'un heureux ? »

Le rouquin se gratta la tête, contrarié.

« Mais alors… Pourquoi tu voudrais être avec lui ? » Un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux bleus et il se rembrunit légèrement. « Oh ! Ça ne serait donc qu'une simple histoire de cul ? »

« Je sais pas. » murmura Harry en se rallongeant, las. « C'est possible. »

« Peut importe. » souffla Ron au bout d'un moment. « Les histoires de cul, c'est pas ce qui dérange Malfoy. Tu es un Gryffondor courageux alors, _si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux_, pourquoi tu ne vas pas tenter ta chance avec lui ? »

« C'est tellement facile de dire ça. » soupira Harry. « Hermione et toi, vous savez pertinemment que vous vous aimez tout les deux et, pourtant, vous ne faites pas un seul pas l'un vers l'autre. Vous ne faites que vous tourner autour. Tandis que Malfoy et moi, c'est soit la haine, soit l'indifférence la plus totale. »

« Peut-être que la haine était une autre manière de se tourner autour. Et puis, entre Hermione et moi, il y a justement de l'amour. » assena Ron, un peu agacé. « Et on a toute la vie pour découvrir ça ensemble, rien ne presse. Après Poudlard, nous nous verrons encore très souvent. Et il est déjà prévu que j'aille faire du ski - moi ! - avec elle et ses parents, cet hiver. Tandis que Malfoy et toi… »

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd de sens.

« Au pire. » reprit Ron. « Tu te prendras un râteau monumental et cuisant d'humiliation mais tu n'auras pas longtemps à en souffrir. Surtout si tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments pour lui. »

Harry acquiesça, pensif. Il devisa encore un bon moment avec Ron et la discussion dériva sur d'autres sujets plus classiques comme les révisions pour les ASPICs, le Quidditch, Rogue et sa tête de serpillière graisseuse ou encore leur dernière coupe des quatre maisons.

Une chose était sûre, à présent : la situation s'était débloquée. Harry n'était plus plongé dans les méandres de ses pensées et il avait enfin pris sa décision : il allait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il était presque confiant car, après tout, c'était Malfoy qui fantasmait sur lui à la base.

Il n'était donc plus temps de penser à tout cela mais d'écouter son instinct et de foncer dans le tas en espérant qu'il aurait assez de tripes pour ne pas flancher en chemin.

Harry conçut un plan tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Il connaissait à peu près les heures où le Serpentard effectuait ses rondes dans le château. Ce soir, il allait partir à sa rencontre à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur.

C'était tout bonnement enfantin ! Pourtant, Harry était dans un état de stress pas croyable. Même la première tâche du tournoi de la coupe de feu ne l'avait pas autant angoissé. Mais il s'était mis dans l'idée que Draco était une épreuve, une mission qu'il se devait de mener à bien. Ainsi, il ne penserait pas à faire marche arrière le moment venu.

Le problème de la tenue fut un point délicat mais rapide à résoudre. Il se rappela simplement que le Harry des rêves de Malfoy était la plupart du temps habillé de l'austère uniforme des Gryffondors, aussi il ne se posa plus de question à ce sujet et se contenta de défroisser un peu sa tenue et d'ajuster simplement sa cape la plus chaude sur ses épaules.

Il se regarda un peu dans le seul miroir en pied de la chambre pour juger de sa personne, sous l'œil scrutateur de ses camarades. Il se trouvait blafard, efflanqué, stressé et nettement moins beau et charismatique que le Harry parfait de Malfoy. Il soupira.

Merlin, tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Ron pouffait derrière un magazine de Quidditch. Seamus et Dean tournaient sans cesse autour de lui en le harcelant de question pour lui arracher quelques informations. Neville se contentait de regarder la scène avec un air consterné. Les quatre étaient pourtant du même avis : Harry était franchement pas mal dans le genre _je suis si mignonnement traumatisé, aimez-moi !_

« N'importe quoi ! » râla Harry. « Je ne suis ni mignon, ni traumatisé ! »

Ron éclata encore plus de rire caché derrière son magasine, Neville secoua la tête de droite à gauche en signe d'accablement en regardant Seamus et Dean en train de mimer une scène qui leur paraissaient très drôle.

Le jeune homme noir était genoux à terre, comme s'il priait le Seigneur des Moldus. Il lançait des regards larmoyants en ouvrant de grands yeux humides et pitoyables.

« Regardez-moi ! » criait-il. « Je suis le Survivant ! Je suis tout petit et tout maigre. J'ai eu une enfance siiiii malheureuse. J'ai besoin d'amour, de câlins, de bisous. J'en veux tous les jours ! »

« Oh, Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! Montre-moi ta cicatrice ! Oh oui ! » s'excitait Seamus en mimant un fan en pleine explosion d'hormones, se frottant sans vergogne à Dean qui faisait mine de tomber en pâmoison.

Les deux garçons mettaient à présent en scène un acte sexuel bestial à même le sol. Ron était écroulé de rire et Neville n'arrivait même plus à garder un visage impassible.

Harry observait la scène qui se déroulait dans son dos grâce au miroir. Son poing se serait de plus en plus forts et la rage déformait son visage. N'y tenant plus, il empoigna le miroir et le fracassa par terre en leur hurlant d'arrêter.

« Je vous interdit de vous foutre de ma gueule, vous m'entendez ! Cela vous fait peut-être bien rire, mais c'est très loin d'être mon cas ! Si vous vouliez me mettre hors de moi vous avez touché juste ! Et vous pouvez en déduire ce qu'il vous plaira ! Que je suis un traumatisé, un coincé ou un frustré ! Mais la prochaine fois que vous me manquez de respect comme ça, c'est votre dos que je briserai ! Et je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de blessure se soigne facilement, même si c'est Pomfresh qui se charge de votre cas ! Alors continuez comme ça et vous constaterez par vous même à quel point le SURVIVANT peut être hargneux quand on le fait chier ! »

Sur ce, il quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte furieusement et ses amis restèrent longtemps silencieux et interloqués à fixer les débris du miroir brisé. Ce fut Seamus qui rompit le silence en poussant un petit cri stupéfait.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Dean.

« Un éclair de lucidité absolument abominable m'a traversé l'esprit ! » s'écria l'irlandais. « Je viens de trouver une véritable utilité à Draco Malfoy ! »

« Ha ouais ! Pas con ! » s'exclama Dean. « Maintenant que la fouine nous a lâché la grappe, c'est sur nous que Harry va passer ses nerfs. La vie est trop mal faite. »

Neville acquiesça énergiquement et Ron se dissimula discrètement derrière sa revue de Quidditch.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry marchait furieusement dans les couloirs pour se calmer.

Trouver Malfoy ne lui avait jamais été aussi vital qu'en cet instant. L'ennui c'est qu'il hésitait entre lui sauter dessus pour lui casser la gueule comme au bon vieux temps, ou bien lui sauter dessus pour passer ses nerfs d'une manière légèrement différente. Il avait dans l'idée que la deuxième manière pourrait être parfaitement efficace, mais pour le moins laborieuse. En effet, il était un néophyte question enculade, fellation, branlette et autres joyeusetés entre mecs. Mais il aimait s'imaginer que, peut-être, Malfoy se ferait une joie de l'initier à toutes ces choses. Et tant pis s'il se retrouvait embringué dans une histoire sado-masochiste, il s'en moquait bien pour l'heure.

Putain ! Mais où était ce con de Malfoy quand on avait besoin de lui ! Chier, merde !

Il s'appuya contre le rebord d'une fenêtre et consulta longuement la carte du maraudeur.

« Je t'ai trouvé. » murmura Harry avec un sourire mauvais en voyant le petit nom se déplacer dans les couloirs du deuxième étage. Il vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages du lieu où se trouvait Draco Malfoy puis se dirigea à grands pas vers un passage secret qui le ferait aboutir directement en travers du chemin du blond.

Lorsque Harry déboucha de derrière une tenture du deuxième étage, le Serpentard n'était pas encore en vue. Il remit la carte dans sa poche après avoir murmuré _méfait accompli _et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Son cœur battait la chamade et l'attente était atroce mais, heureusement, elle ne dura pas très longtemps. La haute silhouette de Malfoy se profilait dans la pénombre du couloir.

Harry tourna le visage vers lui et le Préfet marqua un très léger temps d'arrêt en le voyant. Puis sa marche reprit, lentement, posément, et il se rapprocha avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« Potter. Tu n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil alors tu t'es dit que faire enlever des points à ta maison était une bonne idée, je me trompe ? »

Harry secoua la tête, négativement. Il était atterré.

« Comment fais-tu ? » murmura-t-il.

« Comme cela. » minauda Draco avant de reprendre solennellement : « Trente points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Tu vois c'est simple, quand on est Préfet. »

Harry sourit légèrement. Il se moquait bien des points. Hermione rattraperait ça dès la première heure demain matin, alors…

« Non, Malfoy. Comment fais-tu pour rester si désinvolte alors que, toi et moi, nous savons… »

Draco le regarda longuement sans aucune expression déchiffrable sur son beau visage. Puis il haussa ses fins sourcils et reprit sa ronde. Quand il passa à côté de Harry, il s'arrêta et lui dit, sans même le regarder : « C'est encore plus facile. Il suffit que je t'ignore. Que je fasse comme si tu n'existais pas. »

Sur ce Draco ne le regarda plus et se remit à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Harry sentit une colère sourde monter du plus profond de ses entrailles pour envahir tout son être. Il se précipita sur Draco et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner.

« Il faut qu'on ait une discussion, Malfoy ! » assena-t-il.

Draco n'eut même pas la délicatesse de paraître surpris ou offusqué. Il se dégagea simplement avec un profond dégoût marqué sur ses fins traits et il s'épousseta comme si une matière particulièrement repoussante l'avait éclaboussé.

« Discuter ? Tu en es capable ? » ironisa-t-il. « Excuse-moi, Potter, je pensais que les Gryffondors, et notamment ta personne, étaient tout juste capable d'émettre des borborygmes. Tu m'en vois navré, mais je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec ta petite personne ! »

Cela lui avait manqué. Il sentait avec délectation la colère l'envahir complètement. Il avait envie de cogner sur le blond pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles mais une autre envie était bien plus forte.

« Ne gaspille pas ta salive à tenter de m'énerver. » gronda Harry, menaçant. « Je suis réellement décidé à parler sérieusement avec toi ! C'est pour ça que je suis venu te trouver. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que c'était du pur hasard ? »

« Je ne crois pas en une chose si pitoyable que le hasard ou la destinée. Ce sont des concepts surannés juste bons pour Trelawney et sa clique de midinettes. » assena Draco.

« Alors si tu te doutes de ma présence ici, pourquoi tenter de sauver les apparences ? Nous sommes parfaitement seuls, toi et moi, dans ce couloir. Tu peux retirer ton masque et me dire les choses simplement telles qu'elles sont. Fais-le juste une fois dans ta vie ! »

Draco cligna des paupière une fois ou deux puis il éclata de rire.

« Bon sang, Potter ! Un instant tu m'as donné l'impression que tu semblais penser me connaître ! Tu ne commettrais pas cette ultime connerie, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry serra les poings. Bien sûr qu'il pensait connaître Malfoy ! Il avait été son ennemi juré pendant six années consécutives et, récemment, il avait découvert ses secrets les plus intimes ! Que fallait-il faire pour le connaître si cela n'était pas suffisant ?

« Tu parles de masques, de choses à dire telle qu'elles sont. Mais il n'y a pas de masque et je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. Au juste, qu'est-ce que tu attendais de moi ? Et puis non, ne dis rien. Je m'en moque éperdument. »

Draco éclata de rire devant la mine médusée de Harry.

« Mais alors… » commença le brun. « Si cela ne te gène pas le moins du monde, pourquoi avoir changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de moi ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je me moquais de… _ce point_. » gronda Draco, redevenu calme.

« C'est l'impression que tu donnes, pourtant. »

« Et moi, je pensais que tu avais parfaitement compris l'accord tacite passé entre nous. »

« Je l'ai parfaitement compris. La preuve, je n'en ai parlé à personne ! »

« Et bien alors ! Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant que ça ? » s'exclama le blond, exaspéré.

« Je voudrais comprendre ! » rugit Harry.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Draco, les yeux papillotant d'incrédulité.

Harry s'apprêtait à bombarder le Serpentard de questions lorsqu'il se stoppa tout net. Ses réponses-là n'étaient pas vraiment celles qui l'intéressaient.

Aussi, il préféra demander : « Entre toi et moi, une relation est-elle possible ? »

Le Serpentard le regardait avec un air irrité, les bras croisés sur le devant de sa poitrine, attendant visiblement une suite qui ne venait pas.

« Une relation ? Je ne suis pas certain de te suivre là, Potter. De quoi tu parles au juste ? »

« Bon sang, Malfoy ! Comment peux-tu ne pas comprendre ! Je te parle de sortir ensemble, là ! Ensemble, toi et moi ! Comme un couple, merde ! »

Harry avait rougi fortement en disant cela, autant à cause de sa gêne que de sa colère. Il jeta un regard furibond au Serpentard et fut complètement déstabilisé de découvrir un réel étonnement sur le visage du blond.

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Draco, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Non, je n'ai jamais été si sérieux. » bougonna Harry.

L'hilarité succéda à la stupéfaction sur le visage de Draco. Le Serpentard riait si fort qu'il fut obligé de se laisser glisser le long du mur en se tenant les côtes. Cela dura une bonne minute. Il était maintenant assis par terre, plié en deux en train de s'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues entre deux crises de rire.

« Oh putain, j'ai failli me pisser dessus avec ces conneries. » gémit le blond en tentant de se recomposer difficilement un visage sérieux.

Harry était sidéré. Non seulement il venait de recevoir le choc de sa vie en voyant le Serpentard capable d'un tel éclat de rire qu'il s'en était quasiment roulé par terre mais, en plus, il ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation.

Draco remarqua son état et le regarda du sol, là où il était resté assis, avec un air amusé et parfaitement méprisant.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu t'étais imaginé, Potter ? Que parce que je faisais quelques rêves cochons avec toi cela voulait dire que je désirais m'envoyer en l'air véritablement avec ta sale gueule de balafré ? Je te rappelle que je te hais, abruti. Et si j'avais rêvé que je me faisais sucer par un requin, tu en aurais déduit que j'avais envie de Viktor Krum ? Ha, tu me fais trop rire, Potter ! T'es trop pitoyable comme mec ! »

Draco repartit dans une nouvelle crise de rire démente. Harry furieux s'empara de lui et le souleva du sol en le plaquant contre le mur durement. Cela eut au moins pour effet de faire cesser le rire exaspérant du blond.

Ils se scrutaient, à présent, haineux, furieux, méprisants comme au premier jour.

Draco donna un coup dans l'épaule de Harry pour le repousser.

« Tu me lâches maintenant, Potter ! » ordonna-t-il.

Harry obéit, tétanisé par la rage. Il regarda Draco remettre ses cheveux blonds en place nonchalamment et c'est alors qu'il vit la bague qu'il portait plus en détails.

Il attrapa la main de Draco aussi rapidement que s'il s'était agit d'un vif d'or et, sans faire attention au sursaut nerveux qu'effectuait le jeune homme pour se libérer de lui, il regarda le bijoux.

_Deux verts serpents entrelacés, se mordant la queue l'un l'autre. L'un semblait laiteux, seul ses yeux étaient noirs d'encre. L'autre était aussi sombre qu'une nuit pourvue seulement de deux étoiles jumelles en guise de regard._

Draco réussit enfin à dégager sa main, il attrapa sa baguette et menaça Harry en lui intimant de reculer.

Mais Harry n'avait absolument pas peur. Aussi, il ne bougea pas le moins du monde. Il prenait des cours depuis des mois avec ses professeurs pour être préparé au combat qui l'opposerait au Lord Noir. Même désarmé, il pouvait affronter une armée de Draco Malfoy. Et le Serpentard le savait pertinemment.

« Est-ce qu'elle existe ? » demanda Harry.

« Qui ? » souffla Draco tentant de dissimuler qu'il était effrayé.

« La fille. Celle qui t'a donné la bague en forme d'Ourobouros. »

« Ha, t'as vraiment bien fouiné, Potter ! Combien de rêves tu as vu, au juste ? »

« Pas assez ! Et réponds à ma question ! »

« Oui, elle existe ! »hurla presque Draco en tentant de repousser le brun loin de lui. « Et je suis réellement fiancé avec elle ! Abruti ! Si tu écoutais un peu plus les ragots, tu saurais que j'ai été promis avant même ma naissance ! »

Harry fut tellement déstabilisé par cette nouvelle que Draco réussit à se dégager de sa poigne.

« Ah ! Tu ne sais plus quoi dire à présent ! » lui assena le blond après avoir reculé de quelque mètres. « Et bien moi je vais te dire encore une chose, Potter ! Tu ne t'approches plus de moi, est-ce que c'est bien compris ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » fit Harry d'un air blasé en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Je te tuerai ! »

« Mais bien sûr ! Et Rogue dansera la karioka avec Dumbledore, tant qu'on y est ! »

Soudain Harry fut juste devant le nez de Draco. Il s'était déplacé si rapidement que l'autre n'avait pas eut le temps de le voir arriver. Le blond allait protester mais Harry se saisit de sa gorge et l'étrangla d'une seule main. Il entraîna le Serpentard à sa suite et le plaqua brutalement entre lui et le mur. Draco avait lâché sa baguette sous le coup de la surprise et il agrippait à deux mains celle de Harry pour le faire desserrer sa prise. Harry relâcha un peu sa poigne mais maintint sa main sur la gorge du Serpentard. Il le regarda attentivement reprendre sa respiration, il détailla l'expression dans ses yeux, haine mêlé de peur mâtinée de…

« Tiens, cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, Malfoy. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a comme un air de déjà vu ? Mais si rappelle-toi, c'était dans un de tes rêves. Nous étions dans un couloir et je t'étranglais contre un mur. Sauf que tu aimais ça… et que tu en redemandais comme une petite putain. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » articula difficilement le Serpentard en mauvaise posture.

« T'inquiètes pas, Malfoy. Je veux juste vérifier une petite chose. » lui murmura le brun au creux de l'oreille.

Harry se rapprocha encore plus près pour se coller franchement au Serpentard et il l'embrassa férocement.

Draco gémit et le mordit très fort à la lèvre, pourtant son corps venait de le trahir. Harry l'avait senti. Il se débattit comme un diable pour se soustraire à cette étreinte mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps retomba mollement entre les bras de Harry et le blond murmura d'une voix lasse un faible : « Lâche-moi, Potter… » Le Survivant concéda enfin à le libérer.

Draco ramassa sa baguette et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, sans même un regard en arrière.

Harry le regarda partir avec un petit sourire triste. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, pour s'asseoir à même le sol.

Il toucha sa lèvre tuméfiée et lécha son propre sang. C'est que le Serpentard n'y était pas allé de main morte. Quel sale caractère pourri il avait, tout de même !

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Il se dégoûtait.

Il rit en pensant qu'il venait certainement de recevoir le plus beau vent du siècle.

Mais son rire se termina en sanglot lorsqu'il imagina Draco et la fille à l'Ourobouros ensembles réellement et parfaitement heureux.

Il avait honte. Il se sentait ridicule et minable.

Mais, surtout, il se sentait malheureux. Il se disait que ce sentiment rimait parfaitement bien avec cet autre qu'il pensait éprouver.

Le rôle le plus pitoyable à endosser sur cette terre, il venait de le revêtir en quelques secondes.

Un amoureux malheureux…

**_A suivre…_**

**NDA de foly:**

**Levia salut :** Salut, les gens ! Jashou m'a lâchement lâché en cours de route mais c'est de votre faute en faite. Et oui, oui ! C'est à cause de vous ! (Levia accuse le doigt pointé vers toutes ses lectrices derrière leur tit nécran de nordinateur.)

**Les revieweuses s'offusquent :** Comment ça à cause de nous ! Pourquoi on se fait agresser d'un coup ! On a rien fait, nous ! On est innocente comme la rose au matin ! (Certaine revieweuses préparent des objets contondants à jeter à la gueule de Levia.)

**Jashou murmure discrètement :** Hé ! Ne critiques pas tes revieweuses ! Elles vont pas te laisser de commentaires et après tu va chialer comme une larve humaine !

**Levia se radoucit :** Voui, pit'être ! Mais c'est quand même de leur faute, un tit peu, non ? Elles ont presque toutes été choquées et maintenant ça ne t'intéresse plus d'inventer des saloperies with me. Snif, snif !

**Les revieweuses s'offusquent :** Bah oui quoi ! Hermione qui lèche le cul de Draco, CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Draco amoureux d'une belle inconnue, C'EST UN SCANDAL ! DRACO APPARTIENT A HARRY ET A HARRY SEULEMENT !

**Levia s'exclame :** Ah, tu vois ! Je te l'avais bien dit !

**Jashou rouspète :** Soyez bien contente qu'Hermy ne lui ai pas fait un FIST FUCKING dans son p'tit cul de fouine ! Bande de prudes !

**Les revieweuses hurlent :** COMMENT ! REPETE UN PEU CE QUE TU VOULAIS FAIRE A DRACO ! (Des silhouettes de couteaux de toutes tailles, de haches et de tronçonneuses se découpent dans le lointain. C'est une horde de yaoiste en colère! Tous aux abris!)

**Jashou fait le mariole :** HAHAHA ! Même pas peur! Je lui met toute la main, moi! Tout le bras ! Toute sa tête crépue dans son cul ! MOUAHAHAHA ! (Et il mime la scène en plus !)

**Levia hurle :** NAOOOON ! Ne dit pas ça voyons ! (Levia saute sur Jashou pour l'empêcher de taper sur le clavier un tas d'insanités.) Regarde ! Tu les as toutes fais fuir ! T'es contents ! J'aurais pas une seule reviews maintenant ! C'est encore de ta faute !

**Jashou dit :** Ah ! Maintenant c'est de ma faute ? (Il a quand même quelques couteaux plantés dans le pied!)

**Levia pleure :** Vi ! C'est de votre faute à tous ! Ouiiiin ! (Levia fait couler de grosse larme de crocodile le long de ses joues.)

**Clôtho s'incruste :** J'avoue c'est aussi un peu de ma faute.

**Les revieweuses et Jashou demandent :** Mais c'est qui elle ?

**Levia annonce solennellement :** Clôtho, c'est la petite perle qui m'a soutenue et aidé à redressé la barre dans ce monde de fou.

**Clôtho grogne : **N'empêche que tu m'as pas écouté, Levia ! T'es qu'une vilaine !

**Levia dit :** Heu… Vi, c'est vrai…

**Sinelune et Black Sharne crânent :** Et nous, on a bêtalecté ! On est les meilleures !

**Levia quémande à ses lecteurs avec ses mimis chibi-eyes :** Dites? Vous n'allez pas partir sans me laisser une chtite review ? Hein ? Hein ? Allez… Soyez chics… Sniouf… Si vous voulez, je vous fais une pirouette mega-bien ?

(Levia prend du recul, court, court, court et saute ! Et retombe sur la tête…)

**Tout le monde rit :** HAHAHA ! La grosse tachonne ! Elle s'est vautrée ! C'est ridicule !

(Levia toute honteuse se métamorphose sous sa forme animagus et va se cacher dans un coin très très sombre.)


	4. Destruction

**Couple d'Auteurs : **Levia et Jashou

**Bêta : **Sinelune et BlackSharne.

**Rating : **M, mais le pire est passé, bande de p'tit canailloux. Si vous êtes encore là, la suite devrait être plus soft.

**Résumé : **Harry, persuadé que Malfoy a volé son balai, met le dortoir des Serpentards à sac. Il va découvrir un secret bien caché de Draco : lourd, honteux, obsessionnel et foutrement excitant. Un secret qui le concerne… bien sûr. Quand il demandera à Draco, trois semaine plus tard, si une relation entre eux est possible, celui-ci lui rira au nez de la plus humiliante des manières qu'il soit. C'est donc un fiasco total…

**Chimeria obsessional**

**Chapitre 4 :** Destruction

Harry n'eut pas réellement le temps de se remettre du choc qu'il avait ressentit en se faisant complètement rembarrer par Draco Malfoy.

La veille, il s'était imaginé amoureux mais, avec le peu de recul qu'il avait, il ne savait plus que penser, quoi éprouver. Il était perdu et déstabilisé.

Il eut encore moins le temps de constater véritablement à quel point il avait été touché par cette attitude froide et cruelle que, le lendemain matin même, le Serpentard en question lui tombait dessus sans crier gare.

« Hey, Potter ! » l'apostropha-t-on sur un ton qui ne cachait en rien une vigoureuse rancœur à son égard.

Harry aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille etil se retourna lentement, plutôt surpris.

Draco Malfoy se tenait devant lui, raide de rage, les yeux flamboyants de haine.

Le Survivant ne savait que dire. Il avait beaucoup trop honte, à tel point qu'il luttait pour soutenir le regard furieux du Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » osa-t-il demander doucement, en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

Le jeune homme blond s'approcha de lui avec une arrogance folle,mit les mains sur les hanches et le toisa d'une façon si méprisante que le visage de Harry se crispait de plus en plus de dégoût.

Il voulut cracher quelque chose de bien insultant à son visage d'ange déformé par la colère et le dédain mais Draco le coupa net juste au moment où il allait se lancer - comme s'il avait attendu exactement cet instant, le paroxysme du non-dit - pour enfin lâcher ce qui avait tant de mal à sortir.

« Tout à l'heure, après les cours. Je voudrais te voir. » gronda-t-il tout bas. « Je t'attendrai aux portes du château. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, il tourna les talons et le laissa comme cela, parfaitement stupéfait.

Harry serait resté encore longtemps ainsi, à fixer le coin de couloir où le Serpentard avait disparu, si ses deux fidèles amis n'étaient pas venus l'encadrer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Une de ses bonnes grosses saloperies dont il a le secret ? On en avait presque perdu l'habitude ! » ajouta Ron avec autant d'intérêt.

« C'est… à peu près ça. » répondit Harry en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Hermione tenta de remettre ses cheveux en bataille en place.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce matin ? Tu es encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude. »

Ron se pencha à l'oreille de la brunette et murmura : « Tu ne sais pas ? Notre Survivant national avait un rendez-vous nocturne hier soir. Il est rentré si tard que… »

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu rentrer, Ron. » le coupa Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle de cours où ils devaient se rendre.

C'était des rôles bien étranges qu'ils jouaient tous les trois. Ils savaient tous implicitement ce qu'il en était réellement et pourtant ils préféraient la carte du non-dit.

« C'est bien une preuve ! » s'exclama le rouquin enthousiaste en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Un rendez-vous, Harry ? » s'amusa Hermione, très bonne comédienne. « Tu as piqué l'une des prétendantes de Malfoy ? C'est pour ça qu'il te regardait comme ça et qu'il t'a… défié ? »

Harry éclata de rire et s'esclaffa : « Mais Mione, Malfoy m'a toujours regardé comme si j'étais la pire des merdes ! »

_Et c'était cruellement vrai_, réalisa-t-il.

Il commençait vraiment à se demander comment il avait pu croire entrapercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un maigre espoir. Il ne savait que penser de ce rendez-vous que Malfoy lui avait donné après les cours. Etait-ce seulement un défi comme le pensait son amie ?

« Il regarde tout le monde comme ça. C'est pas de sa faute, la pov' fouine. C'est génétique ! Vous vous rappelez l'expression de sa mère ? » enchaîna Ron.

Hermione pouffa discrètement et le rouquin, si heureux de l'amuser, poursuivit sur sa lancée : « Imagine ce que ça doit être de baiser avec lui s'il garde une expression pareille ! »

_Oui, imagine…_ se disait Harry, ironique. Il avait engendré des fantasmes indescriptibles, ahurissants et au-delà de tout à propos de ce que cela devait être de coucher avec le blond et jamais il ne l'avait vu garder son visage arrogant très longtemps.

Dans sa tête, il réussissait toujours à faire prendre des expressions délectables à ce petit enfoiré de Draco Malfoy.

OoOoO 

La journée fut un véritable calvaire pour Harry.

Il ne cessait de se triturer le cerveau en essayant de comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, comment cela allait se passer tout à l'heure et comment il allait devoir réagir.

Il se refusait à reprendre espoir, mais cela ne servait à rien de chasser le naturel. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il souhaitait ardemment un retournement de situation favorable. Hélas, il voulait finir… en couple avec le blond. Il le savait…

Il avait tellement envie, tellement envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de recevoir ses baisers, de le…

Non, il ne fallait pas penser à cela, sinon il serait encore plus déçu qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il fallait qu'il reste lucide. C'était Draco Malfoy, bordel !

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, le cœur de Harry s'emballa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Il stressait tellement que ses jambes tremblaient, et ce de plus en plus fort, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée du château.

Quand il passa les grandes portes de bois au milieu d'un flot d'étudiants exaltés, il repéra bien vite le Malfoy assis sur la rambarde en pierre des escaliers. Le blond le vit immédiatement, se leva et attrapa brutalement son bras en l'entraînant dans son sillage. Quand ils furent dans le parc, il le lâcha et, sans rien dire, Harry le suivit en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Quelques élèves chuchotaient en les regardant s'éloigner. Le Gryffondor sourit doucement. Tous devaient penser qu'ils allaient se battre dans un coin isolé. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas tort…

Le Serpentard l'entraîna loin dans le parc, quasiment derrière le château, là où il ne restait presque plus de pelouse entre la forêt interdite, le lac et les murs de Poudlard.

Le blond se retourna alors et le fusilla du regard. Il semblait furieux mais paradoxalement très sûr de lui. Harry resta à quelques mètres de son rival, les mains dans les poches et attendit.

« Potter, tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, je suppose. » gronda le blond d'une voix menaçante en fouillant dans un repli de son uniforme.

Harry crispa les doigts sur sa baguette dans sa poche mais n'esquissa aucun geste agressif. Draco remarqua son manège et sourit avec sadisme en sortant une petite chose dans sa main. Il tendit le bras devant lui et le brun vit qu'il tenait un mouchoir roulé en boule qui semblait contenir quelque chose.

Draco le laissa tomber à terre, sortit sa baguette et le Survivant fit de même. Mais ce n'était pas un duel que le blond voulait déclencher, loin de là. Aussi, il pointa la sienne vers le sol et lança un _finite incantetem_.

Aussitôt, ce qui était tombé à terre reprit sa taille normale et Harry reconnut tout de suite les objets. C'était les fioles, les trésors, le livre pour enfants, les coupures de journaux et les photos qu'il avait découverts dans le faux-fond du coffre de Draco des semaines auparavant.

« Regarde… » murmura le blond.

Sans rien dire de plus, il lança soudainement un sort qui fit voler en éclat le livret aux images colorées. Harry sursauta et regarda pétrifié les illustrations retomber doucement comme autant de feuilles mortes sur le sol.

« Et rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! » exulta le Serpentard en constatant l'air stupéfié du Gryffondor lorsqu'il le vit jeter un autre sortilège explosif qui fit voler en éclat plusieurs fioles, les pensées argentées giclant en tous sens sous l'impact des sorts. « Tu t'es imaginé des choses là où il n'y avait rien ! RIEN ! »

Malfoy jeta encore quelques sorts de la même manière, en visant un objet en particulier, puis un autre. Ensuite, il mit le feu aux débris éparts en éclatant d'un rire mauvais.

« Arrête ! » ne put s'empêcher de crier Harry en voyant les flammes magiques s'élever et consumer toute chose avec une rapidité prodigieuse. Les fioles éclataient sous la chaleur intense et libéraient les pensées qui devenaient vapeur argentée tandis que les photos et le papier se racornissaient et devenaient noirs en un rien de temps.

Une fumée rougeoyante dissimulait en partie Draco Malfoy mais Harry devinait parfaitement bien son regard haineux braqué sur lui.

Une pensée plus atroce encore que cette destruction s'imposa en lui : le blond n'avait pas voulu cela et il lui en voulait d'y avoir été poussé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » s'emporta le Gryffondor avec plus de désespoir qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Tu ne tenais donc pas à tout ça ! Pourquoi tu les avais gardés, collectionnés si précieusement dans ce cas ! »

La nuit commençait à tomber et, entre le château et la forêt interdite, l'obscurité était quasi-crépusculaire. Le feu n'en était que plus lumineux et le sourire en coin de Malfoy plus sadique.

Un craquement plus fort retentit dans les flammes et un vif d'or aux ailes consumées s'enfuit si vite qu'il disparut en un clin d'œil.

Les deux attrapeurs dardaient leurs regards scrutateurs dans la direction où l'objet enchanté s'était enfui. Tous les deux avaient l'étrange envie de s'élancer à sa poursuite pour le rattraper aux bottes à bottes.

Le premier à sortir de cette espèce de transe fut Draco qui ricana avant de se mettre à discourir comme si de rien n'était : « Ton premier vif d'or risque d'embraser la forêt interdite toute entière. Tu es fier Potter ? »

Harry sortit de sa torpeur également et se précipita sur le feu, baguette au poing, pour l'étouffer avec une volonté farouche. Ce fut surtout par sa volonté implacable que le feu s'éteint, tout à coup. Il se jeta à genoux devant le brasier encore fumant et fouilla à mains nues parmi les cendres. Il se saisit d'une fiole encore intacte et cria sous la brûlure cuisante dans son poing.

Immédiatement après, un coup au niveau de son dos l'envoya bouler à terre. Harry se retourna et vit Draco raviver le feu avant qu'il ne se tourne vers lui en le menaçant de sa baguette.

« Lâche ça, Potter ! Ça ne t'appartient pas ! » hurla-t-il, au-dessus de lui dans la fumée âcre.

« Mais ça ne sert à rien de détruire tout ça ! » cria Harry à son tour. « Ça ne sert à rien ! Je le sais ! Tu le sais ! C'est en toi, c'est en moi ! Et ce n'est pas rien ! Tu ne peux pas l'effacer si facilement ! » Il tenta de se relever mais Draco lui donna un deuxième coup de pied pour le faire retomber à terre. Il releva les yeux et foudroya le Serpentard. « Je m'en souviendrai toujours ! TOUJOURS ! Et je peux très bien te le rappeler ! »

« La ferme, Potter ! » hurla Draco, se faisant plus menaçant encore. « Je t'ai dit de lâcher ça ! »

« Non ! » cria le Gryffondor de plus en plus sûr de lui. Il avait lâché sa baguette mais il n'en avait cure. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se défendre réellement. Et puis… il ne sentait pas véritablement d'énergie dirigée contre lui chez le blond. Il était certain qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser la magie, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait frappé par deux fois.

Son instinct ne le trompa pas. Draco, bien que continuant à le regarder avec une rage sans borne mêlée de désespoir, baissa sa garde.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Potter… Pourquoi tu te bats ? » demanda-t-il avec une douceur étrange et incongrue.

Harry s'apprêtait à parler, cherchant à le convaincre, lorsque, sans crier gare, le Serpentard leva le pied et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur son poing droit qui s'enfonça dans la terre. La fiole se brisa dans la paume du brun qui hurla en sentant les bouts de verre le blesser.

Le blond se saisit du col de l'uniforme du Gryffondor et le redressa sur ses pieds. Il prit sa main ensanglantée et lui ouvrit les doigts de force. Du liquide rouge et argenté coulait à terre tandis que Harry gémissait de douleur en déversant une avalanche d'insultes à l'encontre du Serpentard.

« Putain de merde. C'était de l'amour que je voyais. De l'amour, bordel ! » déclara Harry tristement. Il était au bord des larmes et pas seulement parce qu'il souffrait.

« De l'amour ? Mais tu n'as rien compris… » continua le blond toujours sur ce même ton faussement doux. « J'étais obsédé par le mythe du Survivant bien avant même de te connaître. Toi, je te hais. Au mieux, nous sommes rivaux. »

Harry ne pouvait plus supporter ses yeux gris si remplis de rancœur. Il ferma les siens le plus fort possible.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Malfoy. Je t'ai assez vu. » gronda Harry, furieux. « Casse-toi vite avant que je ne te refasse le portrait. »

Draco lâcha brutalement sa main et il gémit.

« J'espère que tu as bien compris que c'était ce sentiment là que tu devais écouter, Potter. Tu me hais… autant que je te hais. Et maintenant, c'est vraiment fini… » susurra le Serpentard vicieusement.

« C'est on ne peux plus clair. » gronda douloureusement Harry toujours les yeux fermés, qui sentait monter en lui des montagnes de fiels et de rancœur. « Et maintenant dégage. J'ai pas envie de te montrer à quel point je te hais, tu n'y survivrais pas, Malfoy. »

S'il avait ouvert les yeux, juste en cet instant, il aurait eu la surprise d'entrapercevoir de la douleur et des larmes contenues dans ceux du Serpentard.

Le blond s'éloigna sans plus rien dire, avec un petit sourire saumâtre aux lèvres. Il le laissa seul avec les restes fumants de son obsession ravagée.

Harry, comme la nuit dernière, flancha. Il tomba à terre, sur les genoux, en tenant sa main ensanglantée.

Les sanglots restaient coincés dans sa gorge mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il vit le feu en train de s'éteindre, il ne put les retenir plus longtemps.

Tout avait été détruit, il en avait l'intime conviction. Draco n'avait pas du tout fait semblant, il avait tout réduit en cendres désespérément pour lui montrer à quel point il rejetait l'idée d'un couple amoureux l'un de l'autre. A quel point il le haïssait.

Harry était épuisé, mentalement, émotionnellement. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette tension.

Il sécha ses larmes en se mettant un peu de cendre et de sang sur le visage puis il entreprit d'ôter doucement les bouts de verre de ses plaies.

Il récupéra sa baguette à terre et rentra à son dortoir le plus vite possible en empruntant au hasard raccourcis ou détours, du moment qu'ils étaient peu fréquentés.

Il ne fit pas attention aux autres Gryffondors dans la salle commune ni dans son dortoir et fonça directement sous la douche pour se laver et pleurer tout son content.

Quant il sortit, beaucoup de temps plus tard, tout le monde était parti manger. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, complètement vidé.

**OoOoO**

_Tu crois qu'on doit le laisser dormir ?_

_Je sais pas. Il a l'air mort de fatigue. Mais… regarde sa main. On devrait peut-être le réveiller pour la soigner, non ?_

_J'ai vu ça mais la blessure n'a pas l'air très grave. Je pense que ça peut attendre. C'est plutôt ses yeux qui m'inquiètent. Ça se voit qu'il a pleuré._

_Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé ?_

_J'en sais rien. Et toi, pour hier soir, tu as une idée ?_

_Non, pas plus que toi._

_Putain, mais pourquoi il faut que ce soit Malfoy ?_

_Je n'en sais rien. Il y a sûrement quelque chose là-dessous._

_La fouine a toujours dépensé beaucoup d'énergie quand il s'agissait de Harry. Pour le faire chier, le défier ou encore pour l'ignorer._

_Comme les semaines précédentes. Il était bien plus doué que je ne l'aurais imaginé dans mes rêves les plus fous pour faire profil bas et nous lâcher enfin la grappe. _

_Mais et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en est ?_

_Et maintenant… il doit l'envoyer bien bouler…_

_Pfff… Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire, je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main._

_Ha ha, il n'y a pas de livres pour ça ! C'est bête, hein ?_

_Tu l'as dit…_

Harry émergea de son sommeil en grognant : « Vous pourriez pas faire moins de bruit quand vous débattez sur mon compte ? »

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione enthousiaste. « On t'a remonté de quoi manger un peu si tu as faim. »

« Non, merci. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit… » soupira le Survivant en ressentant encore un gros nœud au niveau de son estomac.

Il se retourna sur le dos en grimaçant de douleur lorsqu'il prit appuis sur sa main blessée. Il regarda autour de lui et fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'y avait que Hermione et Ron assit l'un à côté de l'autre sur un lit voisin.

« Tu t'es fait ça comment ? » lui demanda Ron en désignant sa blessure.

Harry se redressa et regarda sa main. Les coupures étaient nettes et commençaient déjà à cicatriser mais il ne pouvait pas bouger les doigts sans ressentir des tiraillements désagréables.

« Ça va pas être pratique pour écrire, demain. » fit-il dans une tentative pitoyable pour détourner la conversation.

« Certes… » concéda Ron.

Le silence s'éternisa. Ron et Hermione dardaient un regard avide sur Harry puis, n'y tenant plus, Hermione éclata : « Bon alors, Harry ! Tu nous racontes ou tu t'abstiens ? »

Le brun fut très contrarié, il aurait voulu dire qu'il avait envie d'éviter le sujet mais au fond de lui il avait très envie de se confier à ses amis, de se faire réconforter et d'y voir plus clair.

Ce fut difficile pour lui et plutôt laborieux mais il leur raconta tout – ou presque, omettant certains détails scabreux.

_Tout a commencé le jour où on est allé, Ron et moi, dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour récupérer mon balai._

_Ça, on s'en doutait._

_Qu'est-ce qui a changé ce jour-là ?_

_J'ai découvert quelque chose de terrible sur Malfoy. Quelque chose de honteux, un secret… qui me concernait._

_Qu'est ce que c'était ?_

_Il est… comment dire… obsédé par moi… ou plutôt, pas par moi. Enfin… peut être aussi par moi, maintenant. Mais il était obsédé étant petit par le mythe du Survivant. Dans ses affaires, il y avait un livre illustré pour les enfants qui racontait mon histoire. Il y avait pleins de photos de moi et de coupures de journaux qui parlaient de moi. Il y avait pleins d'objets m'ayant appartenus… ces objets étaient… étiquetés !_

_Le malade !_

_Je suis resté sur le cul quand j'ai vu ça, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Il y avait aussi des fioles par dizaines qui contenaient des pensées._

_Putain, je le sens venir gros comme une montagne !_

_Harry, tu as regardé ces pensées ? T'as fait ça ?_

_Oui… Je sais que ce n'est pas… correct. Mais c'était quand même un enfoiré que je haïssais et qui avait volé mon balai, quoi ! Et puis y'avait une pensine qui me faisait de l'œil. Vous savez bien que quand je vois une pensine…_

_Ouais, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y fourrer le nez. On sait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait alors dans ces fioles ?_

_Il y avait… Il y avait des rêves, des sortes de fantasmes._

_Avec toi ?_

_Ouais…_

_Raconte !_

_Heu… Non, là, par contre, je vais m'abstenir._

_Ho… T'es pas marrant !_

_C'était pas très marrant._

_Tu veux pas nous donner au moins une description vague et générale ?_

_Heu… Alors… Vaguement… C'était très…_

_Excitant ?_

_Oui, beaucoup. Et bizarre aussi, très pervers, très tordu… Tiens ! A ce propos, Hermione, tu savais que Malfoy était fiancé ?_

_Heu… Attends que je réfléchisse. Il me semble que les filles en ont parlé une fois ou deux mais je ne devais pas écouter. C'était de vulgaires ragots._

_Non, il m'a dit que c'était vrai. Tu pourrais te… hem…_

_Me renseigner discrètement sur ce point auprès des filles de mon dortoir ? Ouais, je pourrais._

_Merci._

_Et après qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_Ben… je suis resté choqué très longtemps. Je me suis posé des tas et des tas de questions. Et puis, Malfoy est devenu indifférent. Ça me rendait fou…_

_Ça on avait remarqué._

_Ron est venu me parler. Et j'ai finalement pris la décision d'aller le voir. Ça ne s'est vraiment pas bien passé…_

_Tu lui as dit quoi, exactement ?_

_Je…En gros, je lui ai fait savoir que je ne comprenais rien mais que… je voulais qu'entre lui et moi, ce soit… possible._

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?_

_Oh, il m'a rit au nez, d'une force ! Il était écroulé de rire au point qu'il en a glissé par terre. J'hallucinais, je savais même pas qu'il était capable de rire autant._

_Haha ! J'aurais bien aimé voir ça._

_Arrête, ça devait pas être drôle pour 'Rry._

_C'était même l'horreur. Il m'a traité de mocheté, d'abruti. J'avais envie de le frapper. Et au lieu de ça… je l'ai embrassé… de force…_

_Oh !_

_T'as des couilles au moins._

_Ron !_

_Je suis pas fier de moi…En plus, c'était un peu comme…un peu comme…_

_Un peu comme quoi ?_

_En fait, j'ai fait exprès de faire un peu comme dans un de ses rêves… Pour voir si… _

_S'il réagissait ?_

_Ouais…_

_Et alors, il a réagit ?_

_Ben… oui. Mais il s'est débattu, aussi. Il ne voulait pas. Il m'a même mordu, on voit encore la marque, non ?_

_Heu… Un peu._

_Non, mais tu sais que tu cicatrises vite maintenant. Je suis sûr que ta main sera guérie ce soir._

_Hum…_

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?_

_Il s'est enfui. Il a déguerpi sans demander son reste, sans même se retourner._

_Bah dis donc. Avant il te harcelait sans cesse, il est devenu attrapeur rien que pour être ton rival. Maintenant, on apprend qu'il fait des collections de malade, qu'il s'écroule de rire, qu'il mord, qu'il s'enfuit. Il est terriblement excessif, Malfoy, quand tu es dans les parages !_

_Oui, mais… c'est ce qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure qui était le pire du pire._

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?_

_Il a tout détruit. Toute sa collection, il l'a ruinée par le feu devant moi. Je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien, que ça ne changerait rien. J'ai même essayé de l'en empêcher…Mais là aussi, ça c'est fini par un fiasco total._

_Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? C'est vrai, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te repousse autant puisqu'il fantasme sur toi comme un dingue. Je ne sais même pas comment il peut avoir tant de volonté._

_Tu te rends comptes que tu viens de dire qu'il avait une qualité, Ron ?_

_Oh merde, j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès !_

_Huhu… Vas-y, Harry. Continue._

_Et bien… il m'a dit qu'il y avait le Survivant d'un côté et moi de l'autre. Qu'il était obsédé par le mythe et que moi, il me détestait. Que l'amour n'avait pas sa place là dedans._

_Hum…Au moins, il a l'air très conscient d'avoir un problème de dichotomie._

_Dichotomie ? Tu en sors de ces mots, toi. Dis plutôt que c'est un psychopathe, oui !_

_Oh, Ron… Ne sois pas si drastique._

_Dichotomie, drastique… T'en as encore beaucoup des comme ça ?_

_Oh la ferme ! On n'est pas là pour faire un cours de vocabulaire. Ça va Harry ?_

_Bof… Je ne sais plus quoi en penser. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Hermione ?_

_Et bien… Harry, c'est un peu compliqué. Mais je pense que Draco a dit vrai et qu'il doit surtout être obsédé par la légende du Survivant – son père devait lui rabâcher ton histoire à longueur de journée étant petit, il a dû faire une fixation. Sa relation avec toi ne pouvait qu'être particulière, il devait l'attendre avec impatience, et je crois qu'il aurait vraiment aimé être ton ami. Mais ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que ça c'est passé. Alors, il était à la fois obnubilé par le mythe qui t'entoure depuis toujours et, à la fois, il te haïssait de toutes ses forces, c'est très paradoxal. S'il a développé du désir envers toi par la suite, pour lui, cette convoitise devait être tellement corrompue et pervertie par tout ça qu'il devait se refuser de ne serait-ce qu'envisager qu'il y ait des véritables sentiments là-dessous. Et là, il a tenté de jouer les indifférents, de te laisser tranquille. Ça n'a pas marché. Il a tenté de détruire ce qui a déclenché chez toi cette idée de relation amoureuse qu'il ne comprend pas, qu'il n'accepte certainement pas. Ça a certainement dû lui coûter. Reste à savoir si tu vas le laisser tranquille._

_C'est un taré de chez taré. Si j'étais toi, Harry, j'aurais peur qu'il me découpe en petits morceaux et qu'il les étiquette !_

_Hahaha !_

_Ah, j'ai enfin réussi à te dérider, R'ry ! Mission accomplie !_

_Ouais, c'était marrant, je me suis bien imaginé la scène d'un coup. Mais, Mione… je lui ai dit qu'il avait gagné…_

_Ah bon ?_

_Ben oui, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire de plus ? Il m'a envoyé paître par deux fois. Et c'est pas des crampes de petite envergure, il s'y met à fond à chaque fois et je termine en vrac, moi._

_C'est clair que c'est pas de petit vents que tu écopes avec lui, c'est de tornade force douze !_

_Hey, jamais deux sans trois, non ?_

_Tu parles de crampes ou de tentatives d'approche là ?_

_Harry, tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est de lui montrer combien tu l'aimes, ce que ça serait si vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre, ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'il se bloque complètement de ce côté-là, qu'il se voile totalement la face. Réfléchis bien à un bon moyen de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, prépare-toi bien et attaque une dernière fois. Un remballage de plus ou de moins…_

_Pff… Attends, ces remballages me tuent, moi ! Et puis j'ai pas d'idée là…_

_Toi, c'est ses rêves qui t'ont fait ouvrir les yeux, c'est bien ça ?_

_Heu… Entre autre. Mais la période d'abstinence qui a suivit a bien joué également._

_Il se pourrait que ça soit pareil pour lui._

_Tu veux dire que ça le foutrait à cran de ne plus me chercher à tout bout de champ ?_

_Non, enfin, peut-être… Mais je voulais dire que s'il voyait tes rêves à toi, cela pourrait le faire changer d'avis._

_Oh… mouais…_

_Ah ouais, bonne idée, Mione !_

Harry regardait ses mains pensivement. Il s'imaginait déjà toute sorte de scénarii tous aussi catastrophiques les uns que les autres – le plus épouvantable étant celui où Draco le découpait en petits morceaux minutieusement étiquetés.

C'est alors qu'une idée parmi tant d'autre acheva de lui saper le moral.

« Mais, Mione, il est fiancé de toute façon. J'ai vu sa bague en forme d'ourobouros à son doigt. Et dans un de ses rêves, c'était cette fille qui la lui donnait. »

« Un ourobouros ? Qu'est-ce que c'est un ourobouros ? » demanda Ron.

« C'est un symbole qui représente l'infini et le renouveau, les cycles, le temps, l'univers. C'est un serpent qui mord sa propre queue. Dans les mythes, il est si grand qu'il contient le monde. Un emblème de vie et de puissance. » expliqua la brunette.

« Ça ressemble bien à Malfoy de porter un truc pareil. Un serpent… Tss, que c'est cliché ! » rigola le rouquin.

« Ce n'était pas qu'un simple serpent. On aurait dit un yin et un yang. » pensa Harry tout haut. « Il y avait un serpent blanc-vert aux yeux noirs et un autre vert-noir aux yeux blancs comme des étoiles. Ils se mordaient mais s'entrelaçaient aussi. C'était une jolie bague… Je pensais plus que c'était un symbole d'harmonie, d'amour et de chance… »

Il se souvenait du rêve, il était si parfait.

Je voudrais te faire un présent…

Elle appartient à ma famille, c'est un artéfact très puissant. Je l'ai tant porté que je suis certaine de ne plus en avoir besoin pour au moins deux décennies. Accepterais-tu de la porter, Dray ?

« Ecoute, Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en retourne exactement à propos de cette fille, mais je te promets de faire mon enquête là-dessus. Pour le moment, je pense que tu ne devrais pas tant t'en faire à ce sujet. Si Malfoy était véritablement amoureux de qui que ce soit, il n'agirait pas comme ça. C'est un odieux tombeur de base ! Il séduit, il jette, il séduit, il jette. » râla Hermione, en faisant des gestes significatifs. « S'il a vraiment une fiancée, il ne la respecte pas du tout, crois-moi. »

Harry était partagé. Il savait que Hermione avait raison, Draco était un play boy de première. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il fait ce rêve si exemplaire avec sa fiancée ?

« Il m'a dit qu'il était fiancé à elle avant même sa naissance. » murmura Harry.

« Bonjour l'ambiance ! » s'esclaffa Ron. « Je comprends pourquoi il baise dans tous les coins dans ce cas ! »

« Il t'a dit ça ? Je ne saisis pas bien pourquoi il t'aurait dit ça ? C'est bizarre, c'est comme s'il te dévoilait une faiblesse, une rancœur. »

« Heu… Je ne suis pas sûr, là. Je crois qu'il voulait plus me faire souffrir le martyre à ce moment là. » fit le brun tristement.

« Allez, mec. » fit Ron en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'es soudainement entiché de Malfoy. Ses rêves ont du te tournebouler complètement pour que tu te prennes autant la tête d'un coup. Mais tu sais, je trouve que t'as encore toutes tes chances. Et je suis sérieux ! »

« Toutes mes chances ? Ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure. » renchérit le Survivant.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ron, je pense aussi que tu as vraiment toutes tes chances, si tu arrives à lui débloquer le cerveau et à lui ouvrir les yeux. Essaye une dernière fois. » lui conseilla Hermione. « Après ça, s'il persiste à t'envoyer paître aussi méchamment, on ira personnellement lui faire la peau avec Ron. »

« Ouais, on le découpera en petits morceaux et on mettra des petites étiquettes avec marqué connard, connard, connard. »

Harry sourit.

« J'ai un peu faim, finalement. » fit-t-il presque avec enthousiasme.

Hermione lui tendit un torchon qui renfermait quelques parts de tourte en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter de choses et d'autres – notamment de cours et de révisions, Hermione oblige.

**OoOoO**

Harry se donna du temps pour réfléchir et souffrir un peu moins vivement de ses deux échecs cuisants.

Les jours passèrent, douloureusement. Draco l'ignorait comme les récentes semaines précédentes. C'était vraiment comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé l'un pour l'autre. C'était insupportable, mais Harry se disait que tout n'était pas encore finit. Qu'un dernier affrontement aurait bientôt lieu.

Parfois, il observait Draco et leurs regards se croisaient rapidement. Le blond jouait les blasés indifférents mais, quelque part, Harry sentait que lui aussi savait que leurs affrontements n'étaient pas terminés.

Il ne reprit complètement courage qu'une douzaine de jours plus tard. Et ce fut encore une fois grâce à Hermione.

« Hey, Harry ! » l'appela-t-elle un soir alors qu'il revenait de l'un de ses entraînements de Quidditch. « J'ai vraiment du nouveau pour cette histoire de prétendante ! »

Il tenta de ne pas paraître excité et impatient et se dirigea vers elle avec le plus de lenteur dont il était capable. La jeune fille ne se moqua pas de lui mais ses yeux pétillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse.

Il s'assit dans le canapé au coin du feu et se pencha vers son amie qui se mit à chuchoter à toute vitesse : « J'ai rondement mené ma petite enquête, je suis assez fière de moi. Je devrais peut-être songer à devenir enquêtrice ou détective privé car ça m'a vraiment plu. J'ai d'abord écumé tous les groupes de filles les plus pipelettes de Poudlard. Je n'apprenais vraiment rien de plus que ce que nous savions déjà. Que la fille en question était fiancée à Malfoy avant même sa naissance. Hum, j'ai appris son nom : Elizabeth Analissa von Mondlicht. Elle est issue d'une haute famille allemande de sang pur très fortunée. Elle serrait magnifique et blonde aux yeux verts et elle va à Durmstrang. »

« Verts ? » demanda Harry qui se souvenait parfaitement de cette paire d'yeux purs comme deux lacs de montagne. « Tu es sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas bleus, plutôt ? »

« J'aurai dû te dégoter une photo d'elle. » reprit Hermione avec son petit air de celle qui en savait plus que tout le monde. « Mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas la peine, tu vas comprendre. Bref, je me doutais vaguement de tout cela, honnêtement. Je trouvais que ce n'était pas des informations très intéressantes. J'ai commencé à apprendre des choses vraiment captivantes en infiltrant les Serpentards – ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, ce n'était pas des méthodes très correctes que j'ai employé. »

Harry sourit et Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil. Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer ses moyens.

« Alors, tiens-toi bien ! J'ai appris de Pansy Parkinson et de Blaise Zabini que Malfoy ne peut pas se blairer sa fiancée et qu'elle lui rendait superbement la pareille. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours et ils sont plus comme un frère et une sœur qui ne s'entendent pas du tout, ils ne font que se chamailler doucereusement – comme les bons petits aristocrates qu'ils sont. Il n'a aucune envie de l'épouser et il pense de plus en plus à ne pas le faire – mais il n'a pas encore osé le dire à sa famille. Quand il parle d'elle - et c'est plutôt rare, d'après ce que j'ai compris – il ne cesse de pester et de râler contre tout le monde. »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude en souriant de toutes ses dents. Harry rougit considérablement car, effectivement, cette nouvelle le ravissait.

« Mais ce n'est pas le plus beau. L'anneau, Harry, ce n'est pas du tout elle qui le lui a offert ! C'est une bague qui appartient à Narcissa Malfoy ! C'est un des trésors de la famille Black ! Ce n'était pas vraiment Mondlicht dans ce rêve, c'était… »

« Haaaaaaaa nan ! Mais bêêêrk ! » s'exclama tout à coup Harry horrifié par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. « Mais il a tous les vices, celui-là ! C'est pas possible ! »

La jeune fille, quant à elle, était morte de rire au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Haha ! Non, t'inquiète pas, R'ry ! » s'esclaffait-elle entre deux fous rires. « Le complexe d'Oedipe est quelque chose de quasi-normal, hahaha ! Regarde-toi, quand tu étais amoureux de Ginny ! »

« Haaaaaaaa ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Y'a vraiment aucun rapport entre Ginny et ma mère ! »

« Ha oui ? Alors écoute ça un peu : belle Gryffondor, intelligente et charismatique, aux longs cheveux roux et aux beaux yeux verts ! Tu le vois toujours pas le rapport ? »

« S'il te plaît, Hermione. Je t'en supplie, épargne-moi ! » grogna Harry en essayant de se décrisper le visage resté bloqué en mode contrariété intense.

C'est à ce moment précis que Ron arriva – il avait mis plus de temps que prévu pour se doucher dans les vestiaires. Harry et Hermione se doutaient en observant son visage plutôt réjoui que la nouvelle poursuiveuse pour laquelle il craquait depuis un moment y était pour quelque chose.

« J'ai entendu parler de Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? Harry, tu veux retourner dans le droit chemin ? » fit le rouquin avec un sourire rayonnant. « Je peux t'arranger le coup si tu veux ! »

Devant la mine clairement répugnée du Survivant, le gardien partit penaud vers son dortoir.

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire de concert.

« Mione, » fit Harry en essuyant ses larmes. « Tu as raison, tu devrais devenir détective privé, c'est trop la classe en plus. J'aurai un petit service à te demander… tu saurais me procurer une pensine ? »

Les yeux de Hermione pétillèrent encore plus et elle acquiesça : « Je peux t'avoir ça pour demain, Rry. Je connais un Serdaigle qui en a une, il adorerait me la prêter contre quelques cours particuliers, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Harry voyait parfaitement étant donné que jamais un Serdaigle n'avait eu besoin d'aide en cours.

« Super. » murmura-t-il en embrassant son amie. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle lui redonna un coup de coude dans les côtes en pouffant.

Décidément, ces deux-là s'amusaient bien plus que lui et il fallait que ça change ! Et avec la fouine, de préférence ! Que Ron le dépassait en la matière passait encore, mais si Hermione s'y mettait, non, ça n'allait plus du tout !

Harry partit lui aussi vers son dortoir, il avait une scène d'amour édifiante à imaginer. Une scène qui devait faire flancher cet enfoiré de Serpentard vicieux et buté.

Non mais franchement, se disait Harry. Je me suis inquiété tout ce temps alors que c'était avec sa mère toute jeune qui il s'imaginait vivre ce parfait amour chaste et idéal. Pfff… Je bénis la niaiserie de ce rêve, finalement !

Tout à coup, il se sentait presque pousser des ailes.

Pourtant… le plus dur était à faire.

**A suivre…**

**NDA :** Bon ben, désolée… Ce n'est finalement pas le dernier chapitre, il était beaucoup trop long. J'espère qu'il vous plaît, en tout cas. Le suivant est vraiment le dernier, cette fois ! Enfin, j'espère… Je pense de plus en plus à faire un épilogue.

N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées pour le fameux rêve qui fera flancher la volonté de Dray !

Gros bisous.

Levia.

Et Jashou ? Non, il est pas reviendu, snif. Mais il a déjà une nouvelle idée pour un autre OS, le sacripant. Quand il m'a dit le pairing, j'ai hurlé KUAAA !

Mais finalement, il m'a convaincue !


	5. Annonce

**OoOoO**

**Bonjour très chers amis yaoistes.**

**OoOoO**

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une annonce - c'est donc bien une mauvaise nouvelle.

Je suis navré de vous aviser de ma décision de me mettre en PDI (Pause à Durée Indéterminée). Je ne manquai pas de motivation, bien au contraire: j'avais écrit de nombreuses fics que vous ne connaissiez pas encore et j'attendais d'achever Parchemess et Chimeria Obcessional pour les mettre en branle sur FF. Mais hélas, trois fois hélas, on vient de me cambrioler et mon ordinateur portable a été volé avec, entre autre, toutes mes fics à l'intérieur.

Les pertes sont énormes et définitives et je ne me sens passablement abattue -comme vous pouvez facilement l'imaginer en vous mettant à ma place. Et je n'ai aucune envie de réécrire ce qui a déjà été écrit pour le moment, voilà pourquoi je baisse momentanément les bras.

Les fics, c'est une chose, mais qui me rendra mes musiques, mes photos, mes vidéos, mes dessins que j'avais coloriés avec amour sur photoshop et tout mon travail pour mon boss? Personne ne le peut…

C'est une partie de ma vie et de mon labeur qui est parti en fumé.

Perte morale, oui, mais aussi perte matérielle. Je dois racheter une bécane de graphiste et ce n'est pas comme acheter un ordinateur juste bon à écrire- c'est bien 1000€ de plus que je dois reclaquer. Je n'ai pas les moyens, c'est la dèche. Mon travail est fortement compromis, je suis en quelque sorte au chaumage technique.

Bref…

A un de ces jours car j'adore écrire sur Dray, j'adore les reviews et puis, je vous aime aussi beaucoup et sans vous j'aurais abandonné depuis longtemps et jamais je n'aurai tant écrit. C'est grâce à vous que je suis si passionné, quelque part…

Donc…

Tous en cœur avec moi!

**OoOoO**

_Ceuuuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiir, mes frères!_

_Ceuuuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

_Ceuuh n'eeest qu'un au revoiiir, Levia!_

_Ceuuuh n'eeeeest qu'un au revoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!_

**OoOoO**

**I'WILL BE BACK!**

**OoOoO**

**Levia** - qui a rangé sa tenue d'héroïne bleu-turquoise et qui ne sait pas si elle peut vous embrasser sur le coude gauche, parce qu'elle a peur de se le prendre dans les dents.

**OoOoO**

**PS:** si vous voulez me faire une donation, mdr, c'est sans problème!


	6. Regarde

**Couple d'Auteurs : **Levia et Jashou (enfin à la base, parce que je reste seule maintenant, bouh !)

**Bêta : **Camille-Miko

**Rating : **M.

**Résumé : **Draco a détruit par le feu toute sa précieuse collection. Mais Harry est bien décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout… une dernière chance.

**Chimeria obsessional**

**Chapitre 5 :** Regarde ce que, toi et moi, nous pourrions être ensemble…

Harry était assis sur la rambarde d'un balcon.

Devant lui s'étendait Poudlard, sa cour, ses ailes aux myriades de fenêtres et ses nombreuses tours.

Celle que l'on nommait la tour d'astronomie le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Le soleil se couchait exactement derrière elle, la faisant se découper sur la toile du ciel comme une monstrueuse ombre chinoise.

Le lac était une immense vasque de poix noire, liquide et scintillante. Chaque infime vaguelette s'était revêtue d'un éclat solaire et rien ne troublait leur tendre régularité de formes.

La pelouse était sombre mais ce n'était rien face à la forêt interdite, véritable enchevêtrement organique de noirceur.

Poudlard était sa maison, il l'aimait mais qui pouvait ne pas adorer une telle école ?

Il sauta en bas de la rambarde, retournant dans les profondeurs de la demeure qu'il connaissait par cœur, laissant courir ses doigts sur les aspérités des murs en pierre.

Ce soir, il avait quelque chose à faire.

Quelque chose de très, très important. De déterminant, même.

Dans son dortoir, il se lava et se prépara comme pour un rendez-vous galant.

Personne n'osa lui faire la moindre réflexion.

Seamus et Dean restaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le même lit et le regardaient choisir ses vêtements avec intérêt.

Harry les regardaient à travers le reflet du miroir, le même qu'il avait fracassé quelques jours auparavant parce qu'ils s'étaient permis de se moquer de lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder ? Occupez-vous de vos fesses un peu ! »

Il était à cran et de très mauvaise humeur. Tout le monde avait compris qu'il valait mieux lui foutre la paix.

Aussi, le jeune noir et l'irlandais se détournèrent de lui sans même lui adresser la parole. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le dortoir la main glissé dans la poche arrière du pantalon de l'autre en signe de provocation.

« Ils ne sont pas Griffondors pour rien, ces deux là. » sourit Neville, les mains croisées derrière la nuque.

Le Survivant le foudroya du regard et le petit brun aux yeux noisettes sortit, lui aussi, sans être très effrayé.

Il ne restait plus que Ron, caché derrière sa sempiternelle revue de Quidditch.

Harry s'attendait à ce que son ami lui fasse une dernière recommandation mais, comme elle ne venait pas et que c'était tant mieux, il partit.

Une fois dans les couloirs, il s'adossa à la pierre et souffla, inspira et expira avec lenteur. Il était stressé au plus haut point.

Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… ce n'était pas bien.

Il déplia la carte du maraudeur et la consulta, cherchant l'emplacement du nom de Draco Malfoy.

C'était l'heure de sa ronde du soir.

Au début, le blond avait cessé de les faire. Ensuite, il les avait reprise mais avait changé chaque soir d'itinéraire. Le temps avait passé et, maintenant, il devait penser qu'Harry ne viendrait plus pour l'importuner.

Comme il avait tord…

Le bûcher lui avait, certes, foutu un coup énorme à son moral. Honnêtement, il ne pensait plus réussir.

Pourtant… il était bien décidé à tenter une ultime chance.

Pour cela, il avait fallu qu'il se penche en lui-même, qu'il pense, qu'il réfléchisse à un scénario parfait, mais pas trop. Il avait cogité des jours et des jours durant avant d'agir.

Cela n'avait pas été chose simple mais il était fin prêt et armé de la plus terrible des bombes.

Elle se trouvait dissimulé dans une fiole, bien au chaud dans sa poche. Il la sentait à chacun de ses pas mais il aimait se rassurer en la touchant.

Il s'arrêta devant une salle de classe abandonné et entra prendre la pensine dans une armoire qu'il avait lui-même verrouillée.

Il lui jeta un sort pour l'alléger et la prit sous son bras.

Il repéra le trajet qu'effectuait Malfoy, ce soir là. Il semblait à peine se diriger vers l'aile des Serredaigles. Dans dix minutes, il se retrouverait dans ce couloir-ci et lui devrait l'intercepter là.

Le plan se dressait dans sa tête. Il connaissait l'école par cœur, c'était une chance.

Il prit un raccourci et choisit une autre pièce abandonnée dans le couloir où il pensait que Malfoy arriverait bientôt. Il déposa la pensine sur un bureau du premier rang et ressortit la carte du maraudeur pour constater l'avancé du blond.

Il ne s'était pas trompé mais cela ne le satisfaisait pas plus que ça.

Il se dégoutait presque de ce qu'il allait faire. Il aurait vraiment dû aller à Serpentard s'il était capable de fomenter de telle machination.

Draco Malfoy s'approchait sur le plan.

Il replia la carte et se mit à écouter avec une grande attention.

Dans le couloir, des pas légers se firent entendre mais pas de bruits de portes. Malfoy ne faisaient que marcher, simplement.

Logique, sachant le nombre de salles inutilisées de Poudlard. Il lui faudrait trois jours simplement pour toutes les ouvrir, jeter un coup d'œil et les refermer.

Les bruits de pas se firent plus précis, de plus en plus précis et Harry sentit que le Préfet en Chef était juste derrière la porte, qu'il passait, qu'il l'avait dépassé.

Il n'hésita pas, sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte.

Draco Malfoy se retourna, lentement. Il semblait s'attendre à le voir, les mains dans les poches.

Pourtant, quand il vit la baguette pointée sur lui, ses yeux gris s'agrandirent de stupeur. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ça et, même si ça avait été le cas, Harry aurait été le plus rapide.

Le blond tenta de dégainer son arme mais le Survivant lui avait déjà lancé un sortilège et son corps s'écroula mollement dans le couloir.

Harry se précipita sur lui, effrayé par ce qu'il avait fait. Mais ce n'étais pas le moment d'avoir des scrupules. Il se saisit du corps du Serpentard et le traina dans la salle de cours abandonné.

Il le posa sur une chaise devant la pensine. Ainsi, il semblait dormir sur la table comme un écolier qui aurait fait une nuit blanche.

Harry ne se lassait pas l'admirer, pourtant il dû se détacher de lui pour verrouiller la salle. Puis sortit la fiole, la serra très fort dans sa main, comme une amulette, avant de verser son contenu argenté et filandreux dans la vasque.

Le liquide, qui n'en était pas un, se mit à tourner pour devenir une sorte de poix vaporeuse.

Harry se saisit de la tête de Malfoy et la fit basculer en douceur à l'intérieur de la pensine.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre faire ça devant lui. En l'occurrence, Malfoy était un peu forcé à le faire mais ça revenait absolument au même : il ne savait pas comment le corps devenait en extérieur.

Mais apparemment, il ne devenait rien. Il restait simplement là.

Harry soupira, il avait peur. Il s'était donné un peu de marge quand il avait créé la pensée mais il ne fallait pas trop qu'il tarde non plus.

Il pencha la tête au dessus de la pensine et se sentit chuter dans ses tréfonds brumeux.

Quand il atterrit enfin, largement plus en douceur que dans la pensine de Malfoy, il se fit, aussitôt, attaquer par une bête féroce qui l'agrippa aux cheveux.

Il reçut un coup de poing dans la figure, des doigts restaient crispés sur ses cheveux, l'obligeant à courber le dos. Il se prenait des coups de genoux.

Il se laissa faire, ça ne faisait pas mal. Ils étaient dans une pensine, si ça pouvait défouler le Serpentard de faire ça…

Malfoy continua à le rouer de coups inutiles, enchaînant les coups de poings et de genoux. Il le flanqua à terre et lui balança une bonne dizaine de coup de pied dans le ventre en l'insultant et le traitant de tous les noms. Mais comme Harry ne marquait, ni ne ressentait, ni même ne faisait mine de parer ses coups, le jeu perdait largement de sa saveur et il s'arrêta, enfin.

Le Survivant se redressa comme si de rien n'était et Malfoy, devant lui, le contemplait avec un mépris défiant toute proportion.

« Potter, je ne vais pas le répéter vingt fois. Sors-moi immédiatement de… _là !_ »

« On est dans une pensine. » lui précisa Harry en mettant les mains dans les poches.

« Je m'en moque ! Je veux en sortir, _tout de suite !_ »

« Tu ne le peux pas, tu es évanouis. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'en sortir. Ou une personne externe, mais ne compte pas trop la dessus. J'ai verrouillé la salle dans laquelle on est. »

« Tu es un grand malade, Potter ! » gronda le blond en serrant les poings.

« Pas autant que toi. »

« Moi ! Est-ce que je t'ai imposé quoi que ce soit ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas te violer, relax. » plaisanta Harry.

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, au juste ! »

« Je veux juste que tu regardes… »

« Me violer le cerveau, donc ! »

« C'est dommage que tu le prennes comme ça, Draco. » fit tristement Harry.

« Je ne t'ai pas permis de m'appeler par mon prénom, _Potter_. Et je le prends comme je veux ! Je ne veux voir aucunement tes petites pensées intimes. Je veux sortir d'ici ! Est-ce que tu es bouché ou quoi ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! Je n'en ai pas envie ! »

« Tu avais pourtant envie de collectionner toutes ces choses sur moi ! »

« Je les ai détruite, elles n'avait rien de précieux à mes yeux ! »

« Tu mens ! »

Draco se laissa un temps de réflexion avant de répondre à ça.

« Potter ! Est-ce que tu es devenu complètement fou ? Tu vois une collection sur toi et tu en déduis que tu peux me pourrir la vie immédiatement après ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas kidnapper les frères Crivey dans ce cas ! »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Je suis tombé a… »

« Ah, LA FERME ! » s'écria Malfoy en faisant mine de le gifler.

Harry ne recula pas mais se tut.

Le blond le fusillait du regard, sa haine semblait intarissable et Harry se sentit fléchir face à tant de détermination.

« Ecoute… Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, tu peux me croire. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe. Je veux juste que tu regardes. Moi, quand j'ai vu… certaine chose, dans ta pensine… tout a changé à mes yeux, alors. Et peut-être que ça sera la même chose pour toi… »

L'environnement commençait à évoluer. L'obscurité incertaine s'agglomérait en des formes encore abstraite.

« Et si ça ne change rien, tu me foutra vraiment la paix ? J'en doute ! » demanda Draco un peu radouci.

« Je ne vais pas me ridiculiser à tes yeux indéfiniment. C'est ma dernière chance de te faire ouvrir les yeux, promis. »

« Mais je n'avais pas besoin de ça, Potter ! Je savais déjà que tu étais un abruti fini ! »

Harry était trop blasé pour s'énerver. Si le Serpentard avait espéré le faire sortir de ses gonds, c'était raté.

« Si jamais tu ne reviens pas sur ta position, je te placerais sous oubliette et je te remettrais dans le couloir. Tu te réveilleras sans même te rappeler de quoi que ce soit. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Potter ! Je verrai que l'heure n'est pas la même et qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose ! »

« Cela m'étonnerait. J'ai très bien remarqué lorsque je fouillais dans tes rêves que le temps passait bien plus vite qu'il n'y parait dans une pensine. Au pire, tu penseras avoir eut un simple vertige. »

Les yeux de Draco étaient ainsi que deux véritables orages lançant des éclairs de haine. Ses lèvres étaient blanches, exsangues à force d'être serrées, et ses poings tremblaient de rage. Mais aussi, il était tellement beau… magnifique…

« Maintenant, regarde… » murmura Harry, doucement honteux, en lui désignant quelque chose dans son dos.

Le blond se retourna sur lui-même pour constater que l'univers s'était, en effet, tout à fait modifié.

Ils étaient dans une grande salle de cinéma : royaume du rideau et des sièges rouges par centaines, de la moquette bleue nuit sur les murs ainsi que sur le plafond et de la musique atmosphère en fond sonore.

Draco renifla de dédain et s'éloigna autant que possible du Griffondor. Il n'hésitait pas à traverser les gens et les sièges de la salle comme un fantôme.

Harry l'observa, essayant de voir s'il était surpris par le lieu. En tout cas, s'il l'était, il ne le manifestait aucunement.

Le Serpentard très énervé s'assit plus loin sur l'un des sièges de la grande salle de projection. Il ne regardait rien en particulier, à part l'écran peut-être.

Harry sourit car son plan fonctionnait. La réaction finale de Draco déterminerait sa réussite ou non.

Les gens entraient par des battants derrières lui, des Moldus tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique qui remplissaient la salle peu à peu.

Harry vit Draco se retourner pour le fusiller d'un énième regard haineux. Il ne devait rien y comprendre. Il lui fit un petit signe de tête et lui montra l'une des portes battantes de la salle de cinéma. Le blond suivit son regard et ses yeux se rétrécirent quand il vit un double d'Harry Potter entrer en trainant par le bras sa réplique exacte, visiblement très réticente.

« Tu fais chier, franchement tu fais chier. Je suis sûr que ça va être un film de merde et, de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de venir. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu peux trouver comme intérêt à t'enfermer dans une salle obscure avec pleins de Moldus. »

Le Draco de la pensine râlait d'une façon tout à fait exaspérante et tout à fait crédible.

« Dray... Ta gueule ! T'as parié, t'as perdu ! Alors ne te rends pas détestable à outrance, parce que ça ne marche pas ! _Assume un peu tes actes !_ »

« J'assume ! Mais si j'avais seulement pu choisir le film ! Je ne dis pas ! Mais là, franchement, c'est trop abusé ! Je suis sûr que tu l'as fais exprès, tu ne peux pas avoir des goûts de chiotte à ce point ! »

Ils ne criaient pas mais Harry avait imaginé la scène de telle façon que les autres n'étaient que de vagues figurants. Ou que soit Draco, il était obligé de les entendre se disputer.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais que ça va être nul ! Tu n'as jamais vu un film Moldu de ta vie ! Tu ne sais même pas quel genre tu pourrais aimer ! »

« Oui, ben ! J'aurai carrément préféré le film de sciences fictions avec des effets spéciaux tant qu'à faire ! Au moins, la science Moldu m'en aurait, _peut-être_, mis plein la vue ! »

Ils prirent places vers le milieu de la salle.

Le rideau de l'écran s'ouvrait et une vendeuse passait avec un panier en bandoulière.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Nan ! »

Harry se leva et alla acheter un cornet de glace à la fraise. Quand il revint Draco boudait en feuilletant un dépliant publicitaire. Il regardait les bandes annonces et les publicités d'un œil morne. Ponctuant chaque scène d'une apostrophe frisant l'insulte.

« Non mais tu as vu cette pub ? La fille jouit rien qu'en croquant dans son magnum ! Même les jumeaux Weasley n'ont pas réussi à inventer un truc pareil ! »

« Dray… » prévint Harry en léchant sa glace.

« Quoi ! »

Des _shhhuts_ intempestifs se déclenchèrent dans toute la salle.

« Oh par Merlin, ils ne vont pas s'y mettre eux aussi ! C'est les publicités ! »

« Ha oui, mais c'est tout un rituel ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Tiens. »

Harry présenta la glace au Serpentard. Celui-ci la considéra d'un œil critique mais la lécha tout de même.

« Tu aimes ? »

« Ouais, ça va. Pas dégueu. »

« Bah, tiens. Prend là. »

Le Serpentard prit la glace et Harry se blottit contre lui, tranquillement. Le blond lui présentait la gourmandise entre deux lapés et le brun croquait le biscuit.

Le vrai Harry toujours debout au fond de la salle retint son souffle. La salle devint sombre et le couple s'embrassait. Il pouvait presque sentir un goût de fraise sur sa langue.

Draco Malfoy était toujours assis en bord de salle, aucun Moldu n'était autour de lui. Il avait pris un peu appuis contre le mur et Harry était sûr et certain qu'il regardait leurs doubles un peu devant lui dans la rangée du milieu s'embraser.

Harry aurait donné cher pour voir son visage en ce moment même mais il ne bougea pas, préférant laisser le blond découvrir seul et relativement tranquille ce qu'il lui avait réservé.

Le film commençait et la salle devint si sombre qu'il ne semblait plus que rester Draco, lui et les chuchotements de leurs doubles, quelque part. Tout le reste avait disparu.

Harry entendit distinctement Draco grommeler sur sa connerie et comme quoi, il allait le payer cher une fois sortie de là. Que plus jamais il ne parierait sur de pareilles choses.

« Tu dis ça à chaque fois, mais c'est toujours toi qui vient me provoquer au final. »

« Peut être. Ben, tu ne m'y reprendras plus. Cette fois, c'est sûr. »

Puis il n'entendit plus rien parce que le film débutait.

Un film où ils étaient les deux héros d'une même vie.

Pour l'heure, l'écran montrait une chambre plongeait dans la pénombre. Ils dormaient dans le même lit, se réveillant lentement.

« Harry… »

Une voix ensommeiller avait résonné.

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

« Ça fait dix minutes que le réveil a sonné. Va nous faire le petit déjeuner… »

« C'est ton tour ce matin. » fit l'autre en ramenant les couvertures sur sa tête.

Draco le redécouvrit.

« Pas question, c'est toi qui ne voulait pas d'elfe de maison, alors assume ! »

« Je suis pas ta boniche. » grogna l'endormi. « On avait dis chacun son tour. »

« Nan ! On avait dis deux fois toi et une fois moi, alors c'est encore à toi d'y aller… _Bébé_… »

Il y eut un petit silence puis des bruits de draps qui se froissent. La scène ne montrait pas grand-chose tant il faisait sombre mais il n'y avait pas besoin de trop en voir pour comprendre.

Finalement, Harry se leva en enfilant un caleçon. D'un claquement de doigt, les volets se mirent à glisser vers le haut, dévoilant le Londres Moldu.

Draco s'étirait comme un chat encore sous les draps parce que la lumière était trop vive. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. De la musique se mit à retentir.

Quand il sortit, vêtu d'une serviette, et qu'il passa la porte de la cuisine, il trouva le brun aux fourneaux. Il se coula derrière lui, lui enserrant la taille pour le regarder faire.

« Ça sent très bon. »

Harry sourit.

« Je suis un chef. »

« Je n'irai pas jusque là, tout de même. » bougonna le blond.

« Tu es jaloux parce que je suis trop doué et que toi t'es juste bon à faire des infâmes potions. »

« Les _infâmes potions_ t'on bien sauvé la mise hier soir quand on est rentré bourrés. Sans mes _infâmes potions_, tu serais sans doute évanoui devant les toilettes tout imprégné de ton infâme vomi, alors la ferme. »

Harry sourit, ne disant plus rien. Il servit les œufs, le lard, les pancakes avec la confiture et le sirop d'érable. Draco, toujours derrière lui, le regardait faire.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Harry fit tomber la serviette de ses anches.

« Oups, vraiment confus. » ironisa-t-il en glissant ses mains sur les fesses du blond pour le plaquer contre lui et son maigre caleçon.

« On est déjà en retard et je ne suis ni coiffé, ni habillé. » fit remarquer le blond en prenant un pancake dégoulinant de sirop d'érable.

« Très bien, monsieur Malfoy. Je vais éviter de vous violenter sexuellement dans ce cas. » bouda Harry en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

Quand Draco voulu reprendre sa serviette tombée à terre, Harry la lui vola et la fit disparaitre dans un mouvement rapide.

« Au moins ça ? » supplia-t-il, les yeux humides.

« Pas la peine de me faire ses yeux là. » contra Draco avec un sourire narquois.

Il s'assit en face du brun en écartant les jambes ostensiblement, tout en déjeunant.

Là encore, la scène avait été montrée de telle façon qu'on ne voyait jamais beaucoup de chose. La lueur dans leurs yeux parlait pour eux.

La scène à l'écran se modifia du tout au tout. Maintenant, Harry et Draco était dans la rue, une rue Moldue. D'ailleurs, eux même étaient habillés à la façon de deux jeunes Moldus.

Pour Harry, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose mais Draco était comme transfiguré. Il restait, quoi qu'il en soit, absolument magnifique.

Une personne neutre l'aurait trouvé bien plus beau qu'en réalité. Un Moldu aurait dit que l'objectif faisait des miracles. Mais qu'aurait pu bien dire le vrai Draco en voyant qu'Harry le sublimait ainsi ?

Celui du film, en tout cas, râlait et boudait, pour ne pas changer. Apparemment, il faisait ça plus pour la forme que parce qu'il était réellement excédé.

C'était une sorte de jeu entre eux deux et, quand ils entrèrent dans une supérette, la dimension ludique prit toute son ampleur, comme si faire les courses ensemble était tout ce qu'il avait de plus amusant.

Draco fit même éclater un paquet de chips par la pensé et Harry le foudroya du regard en faisant disparaitre le forfait d'un clignement de paupières.

« Quoi ? » minauda Draco. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si mon outrecuidante puissance se déclenche sans que je ne puisse la contrôler ! »

« Dray… » fit Harry en roulant des yeux. « Toi, ne pas te contrôler ? Pitié… » Il se rapprocha du Serpentard avant de poursuivre tout bas : « Regarde, tu as traumatisé la petite vieille et le mioche t'as vu ! Tu veux juste jouer avec le feu pour que les vigiles nous foutent dehors et tu auras tout gagné ! »

Draco souriait d'une façon tout à fait chafouine.

« Moi ? Allons, R'ry, je ne ferais jamais cela _intentionnellement_. Je ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention des _Obliators_ sur moi. Tu te rends compte, la presse s'emparerait du scoop et le monde sorcier saurait que je traine chez les Moldus - avec toi, de surcroit ! Ce serait le déshonneur sur mon nom, déshonneur sur mon rang, déshonneur sur ma famille, dé… »

« Ha ça va, ça va ! » le coupa le brun en glissant plusieurs paquets d'apéritifs dans le panier avant de reprendre plus tard avec un petit sourire diabolique : « Je vois clair dans ton jeu, _Malfoy_ : tu cherches simplement un moyen pour que le monde sache pour nous deux ! Que tu es… _miiiiignon !_ »

Il éclata de rire et Draco se remit à bouder.

« N'importe quoi ! Est-ce que je me cache ? Est-ce que j'ai évité le sujet avec mes amis ? Nan ! Je vais même avec toi voir les belettes alors… »

« Bouh, le menteur ! Tu n'as fait que les entrapercevoir avant de te sauver ! »

« Je les ai salué ! Poliment, en plus ! »

« Et aussi froidement que la banquise, également. » se moqua Harry.

« Viens, toi. Viens avec moi voir Pansy, Mili, Vince, Greg, Blaise, Theo et les autres de Flamel ! On verra si tu fais toujours le fier. »

« Heu… Tu ne penses pas que le jus de pamplemousse est trop acide ? » s'exclama le brun soudainement intéressé par les boissons. « Le jus de pomme est mieux, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Le jus de pomme sera parfait… _Potter._ » ironisa Draco.

Sur la toile du cinéma, le plan se fit sur la main du blond effleurant celle d'Harry, un geste anodin mais qui en disait beaucoup.

Harry, au fond de la salle, eut honte de tous ces détails de mise en scène. Il avait presque envie de tout arrêter et de mettre directement Draco sous oubliette.

C'était forcé qu'il le trouve complètement ridicule ! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang !

Mais il avait tellement envie que ce genre de chose existe entre eux…

Il avait tellement, tellement envie d'aller s'assoir à côté de lui et que ce soit le commencement de tout, que Draco le laisse lui prendre la main et l'embrasser.

Il n'osa pas.

Sur la toile, les Draco et Harry de son esprit s'embrassaient puis se séparaient. Chacun partait de son côté en se disant _à ce soir_.

Puis, la scène sur l'écran changea encore.

Le décor était de nouveau leur appartement et Harry était assis à l'envers sur une chaise devant une fenêtre du petit salon. Il contemplait l'extérieur d'un regard morne, le nez enfoui entre ses bras croisés. Il affichait l'air du parfait penseur mélancolique et déprimé.

Il sursauta quand le bruit d'une clef dans la porte se fit entendre mais il reprit bien vite son attitude, feintant de n'avoir rien entendu, concentré sur l'extérieur à la lumière déclinante.

Draco entra, plutôt de bonne humeur, et se mit à babiller sur sa journée, râlant tant et plus sur diverses choses en posant son manteau sur une chaise et en se vautrant dans le canapé.

Enfin, il remarqua qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé et il se redressa sur les coudes pour le regarder.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu me fais la tête ? »

« C'est gentil de remarquer au bout de trois quart d'heure ! » grogna Harry.

« Hé, oh ! Ça fait même pas cinq minutes. » fit Draco en se levant pour se placer derrière le brun qui ne bougeait toujours pas. « Et pourquoi tu m'en veux, au juste ? Que je puisse étoffer ma défense ? »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré en transplanant ? »

« Quoi ? C'est pour ça ? »

Harry se retourna et le fusilla du regard et Draco répondit, un peu agacé : « C'est toi qui a choisit cet appart' parce qu'il était prés de nos écoles et que tu aimes marcher ! Et j'avais envie de faire un tour avant de rentré. Avoir une sympathique transition entre le boulot et le dodo. Je me suis acheté trois fringues. C'est un crime de faire les magasins ? »

« J'sais pas, tu pestes sans arrêt sur les Moldus et tu fais des petits tours, maintenant. Je trouve ça suspect ! »

« Alors là, j'peux pas le croire ! Tu m'en veux vraiment pour ça ! »

« Non ! » cria Harry en se levant menaçant. « Aujourd'hui, j'étais avec Ron et on est allé à Flamel pour voir Hermione et je pensais te surprendre avec tes amis ! »

« Ha ? » demanda Draco. « On vous a laissé rentrer dans la fac sans carte ? »

« Oui, on a fraudé ! Et je n'ai pas tardé à te trouver ! Mais la surprise a été de taille ! »

« Quoi ? » suspecta Draco.

« Tu avais au moins quinze filles et la moitié de mecs qui te tournait autour et ça n'avait pas du tout l'air de te déranger ! Au contraire ! Comme tu avais l'air de tant t'amuser, je n'ai pas voulu déranger ! » Il se rapprocha de Draco encore plus menaçant et jaloux. « J'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu dois bien pouvoir faire dans cette école de merde lorsque tu ne te plains pas ! »

Draco avait d'abord eut les yeux écarquillés sous la stupéfaction mais il se ressaisit bien vite et se mit à rire au nez d'Harry. Il tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais le brun le repoussa et s'enfuit dans la chambre où il claqua la porte violement.

Il s'en suivit une scène où Draco tentait d'ouvrir la porte apparemment bloqué.

« Harry, ouvre-moi. »

« Nan. »

« Allez, ouvre. »

« Nan ! »

« Harry, s'il te plaît ! »

« Nan et nan ! »

« Je pourrais faire voler cette porte en éclat ! »

« NAN ! »

« Bon… Puisque tu peux m'entendre, dis-moi ce qu'il change d'avec mon attitude d'avant, à Poudlard ? »

« C'est évident ! Ce qui change ! C'est que je ne suis pas avec toi ! »

« Mais c'est pas ma faute si tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour entrer dans une école d'alchimistes ! »

« DE QUOI ! »

Il y eut une explosion dans la chambre et Draco soupira.

« Qu'est ce que tu as cassé encore ? »

Harry ouvrit la porte avec un air faussement penaud.

« Désolé, c'est le… vase ming tout moche mais d'une valeur inestimable que ta mère t'avait offert à Noel. »

« QUOI ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'éclater de rire et de se faire pousser par un Draco furax. Dans la chambre, il y avait des éclats brisé mais ce n'était qu'un miroir qui avait explosé. Il lança un sort de réparation et ressortit, la mine brouillée et une main sur le cœur.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une telle peur, R'ry. Ce vase est peut être moche, mais ma mère ferait une syncope si elle pensait que je m'en étais débarrassé. »

Harry prit le blond dans ses bras et l'embrassa avant de redevenir boudeur.

« Pourquoi tu es jaloux comme ça ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? »

Le brun eut un petit haussement de sourcil qui voulait tout dire.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » redemanda Draco plus durement en le serrant presque brutalement dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas ça… » murmura Harry, honteux. « Mais je suis jaloux quand même. Juste du fait que tu t'amuses avec eux, que tu passes du bon temps avec eux, presque plus de temps avec eux qu'avec moi chaque jour. En plus, le soir t'es même pas pressé de me voir et tu vas faire les magasins _Moldus_ et quand tu rentres, c'est pour râler alors que c'est évident que tu t'es éclaté toute la journée. »

Draco embrassa Harry. Il le quitta et alla chercher un sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entré et le tendis au brun qui n'avait pas bougé du salon.

« Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à acheter. »

Harry ouvrit le sac et sortit un pantalon en jeans bleu délavé « artistiquement » avec pleins de coutures zigzagantes, formant des motifs et des mots. Il y avait même des taches de peintures blanches jetées un peu n'importe comment sur les tissus.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Harry perplexe. « On dirait qu'il est déjà usé jusqu'à la corde. Tu vas mettre ça ? »

Draco bouda en croisant les bras.

« Je l'ai acheté pour toi ! »

« Oh ! Heu… C'est très joli, Draco. Merci. »

« C'est bon, j'ai entendu ton cris du cœur. Pas la peine de te rattraper. »

Le blond indiqua encore le sac et Harry sortit avec perplexité un débardeur orange pétant avec des dessins noirs de tatouages tribaux sur toute sa surface.

« Hum… fameux ! » se moqua le Griffondor. « J'adore le orange fluo. »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas fluo ! Essaye, pour voir ? »

Harry se déshabilla et enfila les vêtements. Il se regarda dans un miroir et fut forcé de constaté que l'ensemble lui allait à ravir.

« C'est un peu trop moulant en haut. Ce n'est pas mon genre mais ça va vraiment bien ensemble. »

« Le principe des couleurs complémentaire, tu connais ? »

Harry s'accroupit et regarda ses fesses.

« Wooh, c'est serré ! Regarde, on me verrait franchement la raie du cul, quand je me baisse comme ça, si je n'avais pas mon caleçon ! »

« Je vois ça. » apprécia Draco en souriant. « Tu viens ? »

Harry s'approcha et il lui prit ses lunettes pour les métamorphoser en lunettes de soleil très classe.

« La touche finale. » dit-il en les replaçant sur le nez d'Harry.

« Je fais vraiment fashioun victime comme ça. » râla le brun en se mirant dans le miroir. « Tu veux peut être me coiffer à la wanegen, aussi ? »

« Mais Harry, tu as déjà une coupe déstructurée de folie. Y'a rien à toucher de ce côté-là. » murmura Draco en salivant, visiblement.

Harry se prêta au jeu et le snoba de derrière ses lunettes teintées. Il prit une voix pédante et sûr de lui à outrance. Un parfait p'tit trou du cul qui se la pète et cela finit sur le canapé par un enchevêtrement de membres, par des baisers mouillés et des murmures salaces. Apparemment, il n'était plus question de se disputer.

« Tu veux qu'je garde mes lunettes ? » demanda Harry en déshabillant Draco dans des gestes précipités.

« J'm'en tape. » grogna le blond en lui arrachant le fameux débardeur moulant.

Ils faisaient l'amour, mais ça ne se voyait pas. Ça se comprenait.

Ils étaient nus, mais Harry l'avait imaginé de telle façon que rien ne se voyait, tout était suggéré.

Même quand ils s'étaient levés pour se rendre dans la chambre, seul leurs baisers et leurs caresses avaient été visibles. Une porte qu'on ouvre dans la précipitation, des bruits de tissus et de peaux qui s'effleurent, des chuchotements s'étaient fait entendre, mais pas plus.

Les plans étaient trop rapprochés sur certaines parties de leurs corps à peine recouverts par les draps du lit. Et ça bougeait, ondulait, grognait, mais pas plus.

Tout ce qu'on comprenait, c'est que Draco pénétrait Harry sous lui, qu'ils prenaient leurs pieds tout les deux et qu'ils s'aimaient, simplement. Et c'était suffisant.

« J'ai faim. » murmura Harry, bien plus tard alors qu'ils étaient somnolant après le sexe. « Et soif, aussi. »

« Si on avait un elfe de maison, » grogna Draco avec une voix enrouée et ensommeillée. « Il te ferai apparaitre tout ce que tu veux sur la table de chevet avant même que tu n'y penses. »

« J'veux pas d'elfe de maison. Hermione me tuerait et le seul que je connaisse qui ferait ça pour un salaire est complètement invivable. »

« Alors bouge tes fesses, va te chercher c'que tu veux et laisse moi dormir. »

« Mais j'ai siiiii mal aux fesses ! » gémit Harry.

Draco soupira et se leva. Il enfila son caleçon et partir vers la cuisine sans même allumer les lumières. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité à présent et quand il ouvrit le frigidaire, une lumière électrique éclaira ses abdominaux.

Il se servit un verre de jus de pomme qu'il but d'une traite puis il le remplit à nouveau pour Harry.

Quand il retourna dans le salon, il trouva le brun enroulé dans la couette sur le canapé en train de zapper pour regarder ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant à la télévision.

« Tiens. Tu veux quoi à manger ? »

« J'veux un bol de céréales avec du lait froid ! » piaula Harry comme s'il était un chaton affamé, les yeux humides et implorants.

Draco se tourna en souriant, il avait l'air de bien aimer son chaton. Il remplit un bol de pétales de maïs glacé au sucre puis versa du lait froid et le lui porta.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Le Serpentard se pelotonna contre Harry avec un livre qu'il lisait à la lumière d'une petite boule lumineuse flottant près de lui.

Le blond tentait de s'intéresser au film que regardait le Griffondor mais bien vite il retournait à son livre de cours.

Enfin, ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le canapé et même la boule ensorcelée se posa sur le sol et s'éteint. Seul les lumières de la ville éclairaient encore un tant soit peu la scène dans un halo verdâtre.

Harry au fond de la salle reteint son souffle. La partie où il se dévoilait le plus allait débuter.

Sur la toile, le film changeait du tout au tout.

L'atmosphère, _tout._

C'était un cauchemar, le cauchemar d'Harry. On ne le voyait pas mais on l'entendait parler. L'objectif était plaçait de telle façon que l'on voyait ce qu'il voyait.

« Arrête ! » hurlait-il. « ARRÊTE ! »

Il y avait un grand, un immense feu. Tout le reste était noir et menaçant. Draco, devant lui, jetait des choses dans les flammes. Des objets explosaient et rependaient une brume argent et rougeoyante. Des feuilles couvertes d'illustrations colorées se racornissaient puis s'envolaient comme autant de feuilles mortes.

Le blond avait le visage déformé par la haine. C'était comme s'il détestait toute chose, Harry, lui-même, ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il détruisait._ Tout !_

Il était l'allégorie de la haine.

Un vif d'or les ailes enflammées sortit du brasier et s'enfuit à tire d'ailes, incendiant la forêt noire autour d'eux. Tout devint encore plus rouge et crépitant.

« ARRÊTE ! Ça ne sert à rien de tout détruire ! A RIEN ! » criait Harry.

Sa main jaillit du hors champs pour sauver une fiole encore intacte des flammes mais Draco le fit tomber en arrière et écrasa sa chaussure sur sa main.

Il y eut un bruit de cassure, une déchirure et un hurlement de douleur.

Le blond sortit tel un démon des vapeurs rouges d'un enfer et l'attrapa par les vêtements pour le remettre sur pied en l'attirant à lui. Il ouvrit la main d'Harry de force alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Il y avait des bouts de verre plantés dans la chair d'où coulait du sang et un liquide argent.

_Rouge et argent…_ comme le gros plan des yeux haineux de Draco à la lumière des flammes qui le regardait sur un écran large de plus de douze mètres.

« Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire, Potter. » résonna sa voix empreinte d'une rage sourde de menace. « Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous. Il n'y aura jamais rien. »

Il lui attrapa son bras blessé et le projeta dans les flammes.

Un éclat de rire dément se mêla à des hurlements déchirants.

Harry, du fond de la salle, regardait Draco et il lui sembla le voir tressaillir et s'enfoncer dans son siège.

_Réveilles-toi…_

« Harry, réveilles-toi ! »

La scène était revenue sur le salon de leur appartement.

Draco remuait un Harry gémissant pour le réveiller.

Quand ce fut fait, il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« C'est rien, c'était juste un mauvais rêve. C'est fini. »

Harry essuya ses larmes et reprit une respiration calme. Draco voulu se détacher de lui mais il le retint dans ses bras.

« Je voulais juste te chercher à boire. » se justifia le blond.

Le brun acquiesça et le laissa aller à la cuisine.

« Tu as rêvé de… Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

Harry ne dit rien, mais fit signe que oui au bout d'un moment. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en délaissant le verre qu'il venait de vider d'une traite et ferma les yeux très forts. Draco le consola avec encore plus d'attention.

« Tu viens ? On va dans le lit ? » demanda-t-il, finalement.

« J'ai plus envie de dormir. » fit Harry avec une voix rauque, comme brûlée par son cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » demanda l'autre.

« Je veux voler. Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Maintenant ? » râla le blond.

Harry acquiesça, déterminé et encore tout retourné par son mauvais rêve.

Draco sourit, titillé par le défi, et les deux garçons s'habillèrent rapidement. Harry remit les vêtements qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée.

Ils prirent chacun leur balai et montèrent sur le toit par un vasistas.

Draco tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Il souriait à Harry qui avait retrouvé une lueur amusée dans ses yeux.

Le brun tendit ses lunettes noires à Draco qui mit fin à la métamorphose.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda le blond.

Harry acquiesça. Ils regardaient la ville s'étendre devant eux, savant mélange de toitures éclairé par la lune et de lumières électriques.

Draco tendit le bras devant lui et l'écran montrait maintenant sa main qui s'ouvrait lentement, dévoilant un vif d'or roussi qui déployait deux longues ailes brulées.

Le vif fit vrombir ses petites ailes et partit à toute allure vers le ciel.

Draco et Harry le suivirent de peu sur leurs balais.

Il s'en suivit une multitude d'acrobaties. Elles semblaient lentes vue de loin.

Quelques Moldus couche-tard levaient la tête vers le ciel en apercevant deux gros points noirs qui se poursuivaient l'un l'autre en s'entremêlant.

On aurait dit un combat ou une cour amoureuse entre deux grands oiseaux de proies. Ils montaient toujours plus haut et disparaissaient derrière les nuages.

Draco attrapa le bras d'Harry et l'obligea à ralentir sa course.

Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

Le vif d'or vint les narguer en tournant autour d'eux mais Harry le chassa en rendant son baiser au Serpentard.

« Ça va ? » demanda Draco.

Harry acquiesça et approfondi le baiser en s'accrochant à lui, presque désespérément.

« On rentre ? »

« Oui. »

« Le premier arrivé ! » s'écria Draco en faisant effectuer un fulgurant demi-tour en épingle à son balai.

« Draco ! » cria Harry, stoppant le blond dans sa course.

« Quoi ? » fit-il, presque inquiet.

Le brun se rapprocha et lui murmura trois petits mots au creux de l'oreille avant de lui voler un léger baiser et de partir au maximum de la vitesse de son balai suivi de près par le vif d'or un peu déréglé d'agir ainsi.

Draco ne bougea, songeur.

« C'est de la triche. » souffla-t-il avant de partir, lui aussi, aussi vite que le lui permettait son balai.

_Que c'était guimauve…_

Harry avait trop honte de lui. Il pensa à s'extraire de la pensine et même pas trois secondes plus tard, il contemplait la vasque ou tournoyait l'image trouble d'une salle de cinéma.

Le film était fini, Draco devait maintenant voir leurs doubles sortir de la salle en se chamaillant comme à leur habitude – _seulement dans sa tête !_

Tout devait redevenir noir comme le néant.

Peut être avait-il remarqué qu'il était seul, ou alors attendait-il sa venue ?

Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta un _finite incantatem_ sur le corps évanoui de Draco.

Il le vit tressaillir. Il avait du comprendre qu'il pouvait sortir quand il voulait.

Harry resta assis et attendit. Une ou deux minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les mains de Draco tressaillent et prennent appuis sur la table.

Son visage se souleva hors de la pensine et son regard se posa sur lui, sans détour.

Harry retint son souffle, complètement paniqué par la future réaction du blond.

Mais l'accès de fureur ne vint pas.

Draco fouilla ses poches et trouva sa baguette à sa place, mais il ne la prit pas. Se remettant, à la place, à dévisager le brun, devant lui.

« Bon… » commença le Griffondor en se raclant la gorge, mal à l'aise. « Dis quelque chose ! C'est à toi de parler maintenant. »

« Je n'ai rien demandé. » fit remarquer Draco d'une voix atone.

Harry remarqua qu'il cachait ses mains sous la table et qu'il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à garder son calme, pourtant il n'avait pas l'air énervé.

Peut être avait-il réussit à le toucher, finalement ?

« Je sais que tu n'as rien demandé, que tu ne veux rien de moi… Mais je voulais te montrer ça, qu'entre nous ça pourrait être comme ça. Est-ce que ça ne te fait pas envie ? »

Draco ferma les yeux et les rouvrit un peu plus tard.

« Je crois que ça ferait envie à n'importe qui. » concéda-t-il avant de se rattraper vivement. « Mais ce n'est pas possible que ce soit comme ça entre nous. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu n'as pas envie de nous donner une simple et minuscule chance ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes. » fit le blond avec une voix un peu plus tremblante.

« Explique-moi ! Je t'écoute. »

Draco s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais il se retint.

« S'il te plaît. » l'encouragea Harry.

Il se pencha en avant et avança ses mains sous la table pour se saisir de celle du Serpentard.

Le blond se leva brusquement comme s'il avait été brulé à vif. Le Griffondor se leva, lui aussi, et le rattrapa par les bras avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Draco se débâtit.

« Je t'aime ! » lui cria Harry. « Tu entends : Je t'aime ! Pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ! Je vois bien que toi aussi tu as des sentiments ! »

Draco gémit. Il tenta de ricaner mais son rire se termina presque en sanglot. Il finit par arrêter de se débattre et Harry l'embrassa, appuyant ses lèvres brulantes de désirs contre les siennes. Mais le blond se laissa faire, trop faire.

Harry emporté par la passion le prit dans ses bras et commença à le caresser avec tendresse et à lui mordiller la lèvre inferieure quand il remarqua enfin que le blond n'opposait plus aucune résistance, qu'il fermait les yeux et se laissait simplement faire.

Cette constatation doucha Harry qui se détacha vivement de lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il alarmé. Il n'avait jamais vu le blond perdre sa combativité.

« Fais de moi ce que tu veux. » murmura le Serpentard d'une toute petite voix. Il fermait encore les yeux.

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Harry horrifié.

« Prend ce que tu veux de moi et laisse-moi enfin en paix. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! » s'écria le Griffondor, blessé, à vif. « Comment peux-tu dire ça après ce que je t'ai montré ! »

Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à partir furieux. Avant de fermer la porte, il s'arrêta et gronda d'une voix sourde : « Trouillard ! Sache que ce n'est pas dans mon lit que je te veux, Draco. C'est dans ma vie ! »

Il se retourna vers le blond qui le regardait partir, les bras ballant.

« Je t'aime et j'espère que tu l'as vraiment compris ! Parce que c'était la dernière fois que je m'acharnais à te le faire concevoir pour au final ne me prendre que ton mépris dans la gueule ! Maintenant, tu n'as qu'à détruire ça aussi ! Fais-le si ça te chante ! Tu es déjà sur la bonne voie ! »

Il claqua la porte, laissant Draco sciemment avec la pensine.

Le Serpentard resta pétrifié pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de revenir vers la vasque. Il s'effondra dans la chaise qu'il avait occupé plus tôt et enfoui son visage dans ses bras, faisant tourner ses pensées à cent à l'heure.

Harry, dans la salle commune des Griffondors, contemplait la petite étiquette portant le nom de Draco Malfoy.

Depuis des heures, elle avait à peine bougée, errant dans la même petite salle mais revenant sans cesse au même endroit.

Il priait en la regardant pour que Draco veuille bien leur donner une chance.

Le Survivant s'endormit ainsi, complètement épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré, trop espéré. Les Griffondors matinaux le trouvèrent roulé en boule dans son fauteuil, près de la cheminée.

Personne ne savait que Draco, lui aussi, s'était endormi, anéanti, sur sa chaise à force de trop se torturer les méninges.

_**A suivre…**_

**NDA :** Ce fut un chapitre vraiment difficile à écrire mais j'espère avoir réussi à bien rendre ce que je voulais faire passer dans les scènes imaginées par Harry et par l'attitude de Draco. J'ai bloqué pendant deux semaines, presque, sur ce long chapitre. Alors j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes. Niaaaaa !

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Gros bisous !

Levia

**PS :** Merci beaucoup à toi, Camille-Miko, pour ta superbe bêtalecture ! J'espère que notre collaboration sera longue et fructueuse car tu fais vraiment du beau travail ! J'espère apprendre à mieux écrire à tes côtés !


	7. Une discussion civilisée

**Couple d'Auteurs : **Levia et Jashou (enfin à la base, parce que je reste seule maintenant, bouh !)

**Bêta : **Sinelune ( la plus belle de toutes ! )

**Rating : **M.

**Résumé : **Draco a détruit par le feu toute sa précieuse collection. Mais Harry est bien décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout… une dernière chance. Il force Draco à voir ses rêves de couple dans une pensine, mais le plan semble ne pas vraiment fonctionner – Draco semble ébranlé mais ne cède pas. Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce **tout dernier chapitre de Chimeria Obsessional **! Yeah !

**Chimeria obsessional**

**Chapitre 6 :** Une discussion civilisée…

Draco restait allongé sur le dos à fixer le dais de son lit à baldaquin, l'esprit dans le vague. Depuis quelques jours, il était comme ça, dans le cirage. Il tentait de le dissimuler, mais il se doutait d'y avoir du mal…

Pour l'heure, il avait posé, sur son ventre, un livre ouvert, à l'envers. Il en retenait une page au hasard, avec son pouce, et cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il n'y avait pas jeté un coup d'œil, ne faisant même plus semblant de tourner les pages.

De temps en temps, il grognait, ou soupirait, se levait et faisait deux trois pas dans la chambre comme s'il allait en sortir pour prendre l'air. Il se ravisait aussitôt, faisant alors mine de fouiller dans ses affaires pour y trouver un truc quelconque et revenait à son lit.

Ses amis n'étaient bien sûr pas dupes de son manège, pourtant ils ne lui disaient rien, le laissant tranquille, comprenant bien que, lorsqu'une personne était dans cet état de stress permanent, il ne fallait logiquement pas la faire chier.

Et donc, ils ne s'y frottaient pas, lui foutant une paix royale.

A un moment, Pansy vint taper discrètement à la porte mais elle ne demanda même pas si Draco allait l'accompagner dans la ronde nuit, propre aux préfets. Il était évident, vu la tête qu'il tirait, que ce soir aussi, il ne viendrait pas…

Pourtant… lorsqu'il fit nuit noire, que minuit avait sonné depuis longtemps et que tous dormaient, Draco sortit du dortoir silencieusement. Pas pour faire une ronde de nuit, non. Mais parce qu'il avait une idée bien précise derrière la tête.

Il se dirigea dans les couloirs en priant pour que Potter le laisse tranquille, comme il le lui avait affirmé la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, seul à seul, dans la salle de classe abandonnée.

Derrière une vieille tapisserie représentant la dame du lac marchant sur les eaux, il y avait un passage secret qui le menait hors de Poudlard, près du lac, là où les rives était accidentée, près de la forêt interdite, là où il avait donné rendez-vous à Potter, une fois…

C'était exactement là où il voulait aller.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement à l'air libre, il respira enfin correctement.

Une petite brise soulevait ses mèches de cheveux blonds comme un voile léger et ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur pâle sous la lune.

Il marchait dans l'herbe, le temps était doux. Il semblait chercher quelque chose et il le découvrit enfin au bout d'un petit moment.

Un rond de cendres noires, dans l'herbes calcinés, on n'y voyait que terre et choses fondues diverses.

Il resta là pendant un instant à le contempler, debout, bien camper sur ses deux jambes.

Si une personne quelconque l'avait regardé, jamais il n'aurait pu dire ce que Draco pensait en cet instant, pourtant, il y aurait à dire ! Les pensées se bousculaient en son esprit, comme elles le faisaient perpétuellement depuis quelques semaines…

Enfin, le jeune homme tourna son beau visage mystérieux, ainsi dans l'obscurité, vers la rangée d'arbres noirs de la forêt interdite et se dirigea vers elle…

**OoOoO**

Personne ne sut pourquoi, le lendemain matin, Draco avait changé subtilement de comportement. Pas qu'il n'était plus stressé, le stress chez lui était permanent, mais il se manifestait plus ou moins violemment, c'est-à-dire qu'il le dissimulait plus ou moins bien, s'acharnant plus ou moins sur son entourage et ses souffres douleurs.

Ce matin-là, donc, les amis de Draco comprirent qu'il avait cessé d'être dans sa période : _je me pose cent mille questions, je les tourne, les retourne dans ma tête en cherchant une solution à mon problème ô combien compliqué_, à présent, il était clair qu'il avait pris une décision et qu'il était dans sa phase : _je vais mettre à exécution mon superbe plan foireux_, oui foireux, car il ne semblait vraiment pas sûr de lui, ni fier, la preuve était qu'il était tellement secret à propos de ce qui le tracassait, et le mot était faible. Il restait depuis des semaines sans cesse calfeutré dans son dortoir, refusant tout net de sortir des chemins battus et des jupes de Gregory et Vincent, ces cerbères personnels.

Si la guerre n'était pas finie depuis longtemps, ses amis auraient pensés qu'il avait de grave problème de ce côté-là, qu'on le faisait chanter ou autre, mais à présent, ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à comprendre, à entrevoir ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état.

Quoiqu'il en soit, cela était sur le point de s'arranger, puisque Draco semblait tout à fait prêt à faire quelque chose. Quoi ? Ils ne savaient pas, bien sûr…

Il y avait quelques semaines, la même chose s'était produite mais le préfet en chef avait ensuite régressé plus encore.

Quand ils y réfléchissaient, tous s'accordaient sur un point, sans pour autant bien en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants : Potter n'était pas étranger au nouveau comportement lunatique de Draco.

Voilà pourquoi ils ne lui posaient encore moins de question, tous savaient que Draco était un peu spécial vis-à-vis de Potter, il ne valait mieux pas lui en parler sous peine de déclencher l'une de ses célèbres fureurs empreintes de rages et de jalousie et de… tous les sentiments malsains qu'était capable de ressentir un homme à l'égard d'un autre homme…

Ils se contentaient d'observer de loin, lui prêtant main forte ou une oreille attentive, mais seulement quand il le désirait, voilà tout.

Et pour l'heure, Draco n'avait aucunement besoin d'eux.

Le jeune homme n'allait pas en cours avec Potter très souvent, mais il leur arrivait de se croiser dans les couloirs de façon plus ou moins normale, sans l'avoir véritablement provoqué, sans l'avoir non plus évité.

Ce fut le cas cette fois-ci, juste après le petit déjeuner.

Draco, Pansy allait en cours d'arithmancie, Hermione Granger également, aussi il n'était pas étonnant que le trio leur emboîte le pas, presque comme s'ils étaient amis, tous ensemble - ce qu'ils ne seraient jamais, au grand jamais !

Draco jeta un regard quasiment imperceptible vers son ennemi de Griffondor.

Harry rougit à peine, et comme si de rien n'était, ils continuèrent à marcher dans le couloir.

Draco glissa une main dans sa poche et en ressortit un tout petit bout de papier plié et replié moult fois. Il le tenait entre ses doigts, nonchalamment, et Harry lui effleura la main, sans même le regarder, il le prit avant de bifurquer vers d'autres escaliers avec Ron.

**OoOoO**

Les deux Griffondors grimpaient les escaliers, silencieusement depuis une minute.

Harry ne cessait de triturer le message dans sa poche, se demandant quand il pourrait le lire tranquillement, retardant l'échéance.

« J'ai rêvé ou Malfoy t'a passé quelque chose ? » demanda finalement Ron après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans les parages.

« C'était si flagrant ? » fit Harry, gêné.

« Non, non, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je regardais ce que vous alliez faire, c'est tellement rare quand vous vous croisez, maintenant, que c'est forcement pour une raison bien précise. »

Harry acquiesça avant de murmurer : « J'espère juste que tout le monde ne pense pas comme toi. »

Ron se mit à rire : « Désolé mec, mais y'a des chances. Et qu'est-ce que c'est au fait ? »

Harry se rembrunit mais déplia tout de même le papier devant Ron, le dissimulant à peine.

_Rendez-vous au cercle de cendres, même heure que d'habitude._

« Holala, je crains le pire. » gémit Harry en montrant le mot à Ron. « S'il a choisit le même endroit, ça veut dire que je vais autant en endurer, non ? »

« Heu… » commença Ron, hésitant. « Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout. Je ne crois pas que ça veuille forcement dire ça… »

Harry soupira en reprenant le mot pour le contempler tristement. Il haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon, il faut bien clore cette histoire d'une manière ou d'une autre… »

« Ouais… » fit le rouquin, ne sachant qu'ajouter à part une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami. « En tout cas, plus jamais je ne penserai que les homos ont de la chance. »

« Hein ? Quel est le rapport ? »

« Bah, les filles… Je me disais qu'elles étaient compliquées et prise de tête mais comparé à Malfoy et toi, ça va comme sur des roulettes, haha ! »

« Ha, ouais… Pff… Moi aussi je pensais ça, avant. Y'a bien que les hétéros pour penser une telle connerie. Enfin… on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je sois véritablement homo, j'ai encore jamais rien fait avec un mec, à part en pensée… »

Ron pouffa mais s'arrêta vite fait devant l'air malheureux du Survivant. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ça s'arrangerait mais rien n'était moins sûr, alors il se tut tandis qu'ils montaient tous deux les escaliers vers leurs cours renforcés de défense contre les forces du mal.

**OoOoO**

Si la journée ne fut pas très intéressante à décrire, elle resta pour le moins stressante, douloureuse et beaucoup, beaucoup trop longue pour les deux jeunes hommes qui ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, qu'elle prenne fin.

Le soir vint, puis la nuit.

Harry et Draco ne se préparaient pas comme pour aller à un rendez-vous galant, loin de là. Harry ne tenta même pas de se coiffer, et mit un point d'honneur à mettre l'un de ses pires vieux jean's troués et élimés.

Ce fut lui qui arriva en premier au _cercle de cendres_, comme l'avait poétiquement décrit Draco.

_Pff, celui là, alors…_ pensa-t-il en observant les choses brûlés à demi enfouis dans la terre, exactement comme Draco l'avait fait la veille, sans qu'il ne le sache.

Il foula la cendre du pied, les mains dans les poches et s'éloigna d'une dizaine de mètres pour s'allonger dans l'herbe, les bras derrière la tête, une jambe croisée posée sur l'autre, un brin d'herbe dans la bouche, les yeux rivés sur le lac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas légers.

Il ne se redressa pas, ne fit même pas mine de l'avoir entendu approcher.

Draco s'arrêta à côté de lui, Harry tourna à peine la tête et le vit le surplomber de toute sa hauteur, tout de noir vêtu, les mains dans les poches, le visage et les cheveux si pâles ainsi dans le noir.

Le jeune homme blond tourna lentement son visage vers lui et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé tellement il trouvait les yeux de Draco époustouflant, ainsi, si pâle dans la pénombre - mais de toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu bien dire ?

Il jeta simplement son brin d'herbe mâchouillé.

Draco détourna son magnifique regard et s'assit juste à côté de lui, faisant face au lac également.

Pendant de longues minutes, aucun des deux ne parla et Harry était presque certain qu'on pouvait entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur à mille lieux à la ronde - ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Draco pensait à peu de chose près la même chose.

Ce fut le blond qui enfin rompit le silence en froissant ses vêtements, fouillant dans ses poches.

Il sortit une pensine miniaturisée et la tendit à Harry.

« Tiens… »

Harry la prit et la fourra dans sa poche.

« Et le… Et ma pensée ? »

« Je l'ai détruite. » mentit le vil Serpent.

« Ho… » fit Harry. « C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire… »

Draco acquiesça, sachant que jamais il ne pourrait détruire la fiole.

Le Griffondor se racla la gorge et reprit abruptement : « Et, alors… Tu m'as demandé de venir pour ne rien dire du tout ? »

Le blond soupira et Harry eut l'impression de voir un léger sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Comme le visage de Draco était tourné vers le lac, il ne savait dire s'il était dans le vrai ou non, mais cela le mit légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Il me faut du courage, je n'ai pas l'habitude… » fit le Serpentard. Il soupira encore et dit plus fermement : « C'est de ta faute, tu ne comprends rien à rien. J'ai essayé de te faire comprendre les choses par la manière forte mais ça n'a rien donné, alors je tente la manière douce, on va discuter. »

Harry restait complètement interloqué. Une discussion, c'est ça qui allait suivre ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait être rassuré ou non. C'était une grande première pour eux…

« Enfin… » reprit Draco. « Avant toute chose, je voudrais comprendre, moi… »

Il y eut un léger temps de silence qu'Harry interrompit : « Comprendre quoi ? »

Les yeux gris se tournèrent impérieusement vers lui.

« Comment tu peux m'aimer ? Sincèrement… comment tu peux être tombé amoureux d'un sale type comme moi ? Avec toutes les crasses que je t'ai faites ? Tu es maso, Potter ? Ou bien tu es con, au choix… »

« Mais… » bégaya Harry. « Je ne sais pas… Je me dis que sur ce plan là, on est à égalité, moi aussi je ne loupais jamais une occasion de te faire une crasse. Et puis c'est comme ça. Je t'ai juste regardé différemment, un jour, et c'était là, voilà tout… »

« Voilà tout ? » reprit Draco en plissant ses yeux d'une manière qui ne disait rien qui vaille au Griffondor. « Non, ce n'est pas tout et non ce n'est pas si simple. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui a déclenché toute cette merde ? »

« _Toute cette merde…_ » maugréa le brun, agacé.

« Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'aurais pas préféré que je ne te vole jamais ton balai ? »

Harry haussa des épaules : « Et ben, non. »

« Pff… » soupira le blond. « Et bien, moi oui. Ce qui est fait est fait, mais je m'en mords les doigts, et plutôt deux fois qu'une… »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te prends tant la tête, puisque pour toi, il n'y a pas moyen. Tu n'as qu'à laisser _toute cette merde_, comme tu dis, de côté et arrêter de te perdre en explications. Tu oublieras… Voilà. »

Harry s'apprêtait à se lever pour s'en aller, mais Draco le retint fermement d'une main.

« Assieds-toi. » ordonna-t-il.

Le Survivant retira brusquement son bras mais se rallongea tout de même dans l'herbe avec une arrogance nonchalante.

« Potter… » reprit Draco, très sérieusement. « Réponds à ma question, est-ce que tu te rends vraiment compte du… _facteur déclencheur ? _»

« Oui. » répondit l'autre.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Potter… Ce que tu as vu… C'était avilissant, sale, terriblement honteux… » En disant cela, Draco se recroquevillait imperceptiblement sur lui-même, dardant furieusement son regard sur le lac, rougissant un peu. S'il avait honte, cela se voyait plus dans son attitude que dans ses mots. Harry eut pitié de lui à le voir dans cet état. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour le réconforter mais Draco reprit fermement : « Et c'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis sur mon compte, ces… _choses_... C'est grâce à elles que tu en viens à souhaiter fonder une véritable relation… avec moi ? Tu ne vois pas le léger problème dans toute cette histoire ? »

« Je ne trouvais pas ça si avilissant. Juste… excitant et tordu… mais pas dans un sens tellement plus négatif que d'habitude. Je savais déjà que tu étais une espèce de tordu. » Draco émit un grognement mais Harry poursuivit : « C'était la première fois de ma vie que je te mettais dans le même panier que le sexe et… j'étais en plus dans le tas… ça m'a excité, et puis… voilà… »

Draco ne dit rien pendant un moment, ne tourna même pas le visage vers lui, rien.

Enfin, il dit : « Bon… Je crois que je peux comprendre, sur ce point. Que tu ais été excité, ok. Mais quant aux sentiments, là je ne comprends toujours pas. Ce n'était pas moi dans ces… dans la pensine. Et ce n'était pas toi non plus. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis vraiment, à part une espèce de tordu. Comment peux-tu être tombé amoureux de moi ? »

« Mais t'es chiant, à la fin ! » s'exclama le Griffondor. « Tu ne sais pas que ce genre de chose ne s'explique pas ? C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! » Draco voulu le couper, la discussion semblait vouloir s'envenimer, mais Harry l'en empêcha, continuant sur sa lancée : « Et toi, si tu es là, à avoir une discussion civilisée avec moi, c'est qu'il y a aussi quelque chose qui t'a fait changer d'avis, non ? Et cette chose, ça ne serait pas une autre espèce d'illusion ? »

Cela eut pour effet de calmer complètement la fureur naissante du Serpentard.

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux.

« En effet… » concéda le blond dans un murmure presque inaudible.

« Alors… » reprit Harry bien plus doux. « Pourquoi tu ne veux pas admettre que j'ai changé d'avis face à tes illusions à toi ? »

« Parce qu'elles me dégoûtent… » gémit l'autre tristement. « Qu'elles me font peur tant elles sont abjectes. »

Harry le regardait et il le trouvait encore plus renfermé sur lui-même que peu avant, les bras encerclant ses genoux, le menton posé sur eux.

Le brun n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras, de l'allonger dans l'herbe à côté de lui et de le réconforter.

Il était sur le point de le faire lorsque Draco se remit à parler : « Ecoute… Je crois que je peux aussi admettre que tu puisses sincèrement m'aimer. Honnêtement, j'en doute, mais je peux l'admettre, le pourquoi, on s'en fiche. Comme tu dis, ça ne s'explique pas… Mais alors, je dois te dire que tu ne devrais pas m'aimer, sincèrement… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu t'en crois indigne ? »

« Là n'est pas la question. » pesta le blond. « C'est juste entre toi et moi qu'il y a un problème. Ce n'est simplement pas possible… »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Harry. C'était à son tour d'avoir une voix tremblante et pitoyable.

« Parce que… » tenta Draco. « Parce que je… » Il déglutie.

« On dirait que tu t'apprêtes à m'annoncer un terrible secret, genre : _je suis ton frère caché_. » plaisanta tristement Harry.

« Ha… ha… Non… Mais je crois que je préfèrerais... »

« C'est quoi alors ? C'est à cause de ta famille ? »

« Non, non plus… » Draco haussa des épaules. « Ce n'est de la faute de personne, juste moi… c'est moi, le problème… »

« Ben dis ! » s'écria presque Harry, faisant sursauter Draco.

Le Serpentard prit une longue inspiration et débita : « Je suis… maladivement, désespérément et littéralement obsédé par ta personne, depuis toujours, vraiment… depuis toujours. Je peux te l'assurer, ça n'a rien de marrant. Je suis… comment dire… le pire de tes fans… le pire… je pourrais tuer, tu comprends ? Je pourrais tuer juste pour une photo, un article de journal ancien, un objet t'ayant appartenu, pour moi, c'est collector… je… c'est nul… Je suis nul… »

« Quoi ? » bégaya Harry.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ? Pour moi, tu es l'égal d'un Dieu vivant sur terre ! Chaque chose que tu touches, même si tu ne fais que le fouler du pied…, tu le transformes en or ! A mes yeux, chaque chose que tu fais, c'est... » Il reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux très fort avant de reprendre en essayant de se calmer : « Heureusement que tu es un gentil petit Griffondor parce que… Holala… Imagine que tu sois devenu un Grand Mage Noir, histoire de prendre la relève à la suite de Lord Voldemort, je me serais probablement roulé dans la poussière à tes pieds et j'en aurais été le plus heureux des hommes. Vraiment, si tu le voulais, tu pourrais faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, parce que je… je suis vraiment obsédé par toi, par le mythe du Survivant, l'Elu, la prophétie, la légende… tout ça… et toi… » Draco lui jeta un petit regard en coin mais il le détourna bien vite. Il poursuivit : « C'est ultra malsain mais c'est là, quelque part en moi et je ne cesse de me battre contre ça. C'est pour ça que je voulais devenir ami avec toi, que je suis devenu finalement un ennemi et que je fais n'importe quoi... D'un côté, je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te porter tord, pour te montrer à quel point je te méprise et en douce, je… je faisais cette collection méprisable sur toi… Et moi, j'en étais si fier, je me disais, lorsque je la contemplais, que je maîtrisais tout de la situation… que je me soignais, en quelque sorte, comme ça… J'ai conscience que je suis un malade… cruellement conscience… Mais, en même temps, je trouvais que, jusqu'à quelques semaines, je m'en sortais plutôt bien avec ça… Lorsque je l'ai détruite, ça m'a fait du mal et du bien à la fois, parce que je détruisais un peu de mon obsession maladive. J'espérais tant détruire tes avances, dans cette action désespérée, parce que je ne pouvais vraiment plus les supporter ! Voilà pourquoi je te demande maintenant, gentiment, en y mettant les formes : _s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Potter, ne m'aime pas..._ Pour moi, tu n'es qu'une chimère, une obsession… Tu vois… Tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas aimer quelqu'un comme moi… Tu détestes ça, non ? »

Il soupira enfin, un soupir de bien être. C'était comme s'il s'était défait d'un poids pesant sur son cœur.

Draco releva et s'apprêta à partir.

« Attends… » murmura Harry, alarmé.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui le retint par la main.

Il sentit que le Serpentard tremblait et il le ramena doucement dans l'herbe, à ses côtés.

« Je… Et si… Et si je te disais que je m'en fichais quand même, que j'avais vaguement compris la situation et que je veux toujours essayer avec toi ? Si je te disais que je pense que la réalité te guérirait mieux que n'importe quoi, que tu es plus fort que ce que tu sembles croire, que lorsque tu me verrais, tel que je suis vraiment, dans tes bras, dans ta vie, tu perdrais les sentiments que tu dis être malsains et méprisables et que, peut-être, ce que j'espère, ils se transformeraient en amour pour moi ? C'est… je pense… un peu de ça… mais tu n'as dû simplement jamais envisager cette possibilité et c'est pour ça que tu en fais des sentiments si extrêmes, si _impur_. Mais c'est peut-être… enfin… Au pire, tu ne sortiras que mieux de cette histoire, non ? »

Il y eut un long temps de silence. Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Draco, il ne la serrait pas, il la tenait simplement dans sa main, juste comme ça…

« C'est vrai… » murmura le blond, enfin, le regard toujours tourné vers le lac. « Je n'avais jamais, jamais envisagé de te séduire d'une quelconque manière que ce soit, jamais. Déjà, je pensais la chose totalement impossible. Maintenant que je sais que c'est envisageable, toi et moi, j'ai encore plus peur, alors c'est non, NON et _non_. »

En disant cela, Harry le sentit frémir. Il resserra sa main sur celle de Draco pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

« Mais pourquoi, bon sang ? De quoi tu as tant peur ? Tu n'en as vraiment pas envie ? »

« Putain, oui, j'en ai envie. J'en meurs d'envie… Depuis que… Depuis que tu m'as embrassé dans le couloir, je n'arrête pas de repenser à tes lèvres. Depuis que j'ai vu ce que tu voulais dans la pensine, je n'arrête pas de… Tu m'as vraiment contaminé encore plus que je ne l'étais, c'est cruel de ta part – comme si j'avais en plus besoin de ça ! Je n'avais jamais songé que je puisse réaliser mes obscénités, parce qu'elles étaient dégueulasses, justement. Et toi, tu me montres quelque chose de… normal ! Tu crois que je ne le désirerais pas de tout mon cœur, dans ses conditions ? Oui, je voudrais te dire oui… Mais c'est… »

« Non ! » le coupa Harry. « Arrête. »

Il remonta sa main sur le poignet de Draco et l'attira à lui, se mettant à genoux juste devant lui.

« S'il te plaît, Malfoy… Draco… Draco… S'il te plaît… Arrête, tu ne dis vraiment que des conneries ! Tu en as envie, tu viens de me l'avouer, J'en ai envie tout autant que toi. Merde, arrête de te prendre la tête deux minutes ! Tu me veux, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » gémit le blond en fermant les yeux très fort comme s'il avait peur d'être frappé. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Draco… Draco, je te veux, moi aussi. » murmura doucement Harry en desserrant sa poigne. « Qu'est-ce qui peut réfréner ça ? Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire peur à ce point ? »

Le Serpentard rouvrit ses yeux furieusement et fusilla Harry du regard en se libérant de sa poigne.

« J'ai peur de perdre pied là dedans, de perdre toute notion, toute raison, de perdre ma fierté. Rien que cette discussion me la met en vrac, Potter ! Tu ne comprends rien, à ce que je vois ! Je vais te donner un exemple ! La pédophilie, tu es d'accord, ce n'est pas bien ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » tiqua Harry en se reculant, effaré.

« Tu es… » fit Draco en le désignant du doigt. « Tu es un tout petit enfant merveilleux qui tente un pédophile en lui disant : _Allez, allez, je le veux moi aussi._ Et je suis le pédophile. » acheva-t-il en se montrant lui-même du doigt. « Tu comprends maintenant ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement avec les sourcils froncés, méchamment.

« Mais tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, ma parole ! Quel est le rapport ? »

« Le rapport ! » s'écria Draco. « C'est que ce n'est pas parce que tu es consentant que s'en est pour autant moins abject ! »

« Mais… Mais ! »

Harry se rassit dans l'herbe face au blond, en pétard. Il écarquillait les yeux, furieusement, ne sachant plus comment rattraper la situation. Il porta sa main à ses yeux et les massa nerveusement.

« Tu es blessant ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux trouver ça tellement infâme… » finit-il par dire. « Alors que ça pourrait être tellement… tellement bien… Tu es vraiment le roi pour te prendre la tête. »

« C'est toi qui te prend littéralement la tête, là. » fit Draco, triste sous son apparent amusement. « Bon… je vais te donner alors un autre exemple et j'espère que celui-là te sera plus parlant. » Il prit une longue inspiration et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement.

« Après les pédophiles, je crains le pire, avec toi. »

Cela ne fit pas rire du tout Draco qui le fusilla du regard avant de se mettre à parler : « Ecoute… Imagine que nous nous mettons ensemble, ce soir. »

« J'imagine très bien. » rouspéta le brun.

« Imagine que… on s'aime, on vit ensemble, ça dure des années et des années comme ça, bien tranquillement, aucun problème. » Harry souleva un sourcil dubitatif et Draco soupira. « J'ai dis : _imagine_ ! Bref… Imagine donc que ça dure et que ça se tasse, que ça se meurt, que ça en devienne juste… chiant. Imagine que tu te rendes compte un beau matin que tu ne m'aimes plus et que tu veuilles rompre pour partir butiner ailleurs. »

« Hey, c'est le risque que court n'importe quel couple, non ? » grogna le Griffondor. « Personne ne parle de ça avant ! Et puis, moi aussi je pourrais avoir peur que tu me laisses un jour ! »

« Non… Impossible… » fit le blond. « Enfin, là n'est pas le problème. Tu sais ce qui arriverait si tu me… si après m'avoir fait miroiter le bonheur, tu me l'enlevais ? »

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

« Et bien… » soupira Draco. « Je pense que je péterais complètement les plombs et que je ferais tout simplement un véritable massacre. Je pourrais tenter de te tuer, toi, mais j'en doute, je pense plutôt que je m'acharnerais sur tes amis, pour te faire souffrir comme tu m'auras fait souffrir, sur ton nouvel amant ou amante, et que je finirais par tuer un maximum de personnes en me faisant sauter sur une place Moldue très très passante, ce genre de chose… »

« T'es un grand malade… » grogna le Survivant après avoir cligné deux ou trois fois des yeux.

« Voilà… » concéda le Serpentard en faisant un large geste de la main. « C'est exactement ça… »

« Pff… Tu fais vraiment chier ! » s'écria le brun. « Tu ne sais pas dans quel état d'esprit tu serais dans une telle éventualité, ça se passerait dans longtemps ! Qui te dit que… Pff… J'en ai marre… On est jeune, on ne peut pas simplement s'embrasser comme n'importe quels jeunes, sans se poser de questions ? »

Draco secoua la tête doucement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est le moment de partir en courant en me traitant de connard. » fit-il en haussant des épaules.

Harry se leva, le faisant sursauter, mais au lieu de s'en aller vers le château, il marcha vers le lac. Là, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la berge, bien campé sur ses deux jambes et se mit à pleurer nerveusement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ramassa une pierre et la jeta rageusement sur le lac pour faire des ricochets. Il en fit tant que cela l'apaisa un peu, à peine…

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Draco était toujours là, le regardant, songeur.

Le Griffondor revint vers lui, sans se presser et s'agenouilla devant lui dans l'herbe.

« Je m'en fiche. » lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux sans détour, d'une manière que Draco adorait.

« Ha… » répondit le blond. « Tant mieux… »

« Non, je veux dire… Je m'en fiche de ce que tu pourrais faire, que pour toi ça soit une relation abjecte. Je m'en fiche que si jamais ça tournait mal tu te mettes à dégommer n'importe qui, dans tout les sens. Et même si… même si tu dis que je fais courir un risque à mes amis, je m'en fiche... Je m'en fiche aussi que tu ne m'aimes pas convenablement parce que… tu... enfin… Je m'en fiche que ce soit malsain, entre nous, je m'en fiche… Je veux quand même qu'on soit ensembles… maintenant… »

Draco écarquilla ses yeux gris et s'apprêta à se relever mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je m'en fiche… » répéta-t-il. « Je te veux… »

Il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond tandis qu'il tentait de le fuir en se reculant, en fermant les yeux. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, toujours aussi doucement. Il se rapprocha et pour le fuir, ou pour cesser de le fuir, Draco n'eut plus qu'à s'allonger dans l'herbe.

Harry rampa sur lui, les bras de chaque côté de son visage, à califourchon sur lui, le souffle court. Il le couvrait de doux baisers, sur ses lèvres, sur son visage, dans son cou…

Draco gémissait des _arrête, s'il te plaît, arrête_… mais Harry répondait toujours par un léger baiser ou par de tendres mots.

_Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je te veux, et toi ? Tu as dis que tu me voulais… Ne te pose plus de questions et embrasse-moi… Draco… Je t'aime, putain ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie… Laisse-nous une chance, juste une petite chance… Une infime ! Je suis sûr que ça sera mieux que bien, que l'on sera heureux, toi et moi… S'il te plaît… Moi je ne me vois avec personne d'autre que toi… Et toi ? Tu te vois avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu me vois avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?_

Draco gémit encore plus douloureusement à ses mots là. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, fermant désespérément les yeux. Et Harry l'embrassait, encore et encore…

Enfin, le Serpentard leva ses mains timidement et les posa autour du cou du Griffondor. Sa respiration était erratique, Harry sentait son souffle, sa poitrine se soulever comme celle d'un animal pris au piège. Il redoubla ses caresses sur ses joues et ses tendres baisers sur ces lèvres, l'encourageant sur cette voix.

Et enfin… Draco lui rendit son baiser…

Il resserra ses bras sur son cou et rapprocha son visage du sien, entrouvrant ses lèvres pour goutter enfin son interdit avec passion, délice et confusion.

Le baiser fut doux, fragile, d'une délicate langueur qui les laissa pantelant, essoufflés chacun de leur côté mais enfin entrelacés de leurs bras et de leurs jambes.

« Ça veut dire que tu veux bien ? » bredouilla Harry avec espoir.

Draco secoua la tête négativement en resserrant désespérément ses bras sur lui.

« Je n'ai pas encore essayé de te… de te lancer un sortilège d'oubliette… » murmura-t-il.

Ils se rembrassèrent, plus passionnément encore, plus longtemps aussi. Ils ne cessaient de se repaître de la saveur de ce baiser incomparable, frissonnant, gémissant à l'unisson, blottissant leurs corps un peu plus l'un contre l'autre avec un désespoir et un désir absolu, interdit.

Comme la première fois, ils y mirent fin parce que c'était trop fort, qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus, qu'ils devaient reprendre leurs souffles, front contre front…

« Un sort d'oubliette ? » demanda Harry les yeux fermés, le nez dans le cou de Draco, les bras serrés à l'extrême sur son corps mince. « D'accord… Fais-le… si tu penses que c'est le mieux… pour toi… Fais-le… Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

Il le serra encore plus fort, comme un perdu, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le faisait… Il pouvait vraiment bien entendre et sentir le rythme des battements du cœur de Draco, complètement emballé, absolument effréné…

Il le sentit aussi desserrer l'un de ses bras pour farfouiller dans l'une de ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.

Il le sentit ensuite lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, gentiment, sa baguette à la main. Il la lui colla doucement contre la tempe…

« Fait ça bien… Faut que ne je me souvienne de rien du tout, ni de ton odeur, ni de… rien… » murmura Harry en tremblant, en enfouissant encore plus son visage dans le cou du blond. « Sinon, je reviendrai encore te faire chier… »

Un long, très long moment se passa suite à ses mots.

Harry fermait les yeux, attendant, frissonnant sous les légères caresses de Draco dans ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, sous ses légers baisers. Il pleurait silencieusement à chaque fois qu'il sentait le bois de la baguette lui effleurer la tempe, mouillant le cou du blond de ses larmes, priant pour qu'il abandonne son idée et se rende enfin compte comme tout était parfait quand ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, combien c'était le rêve, un véritable rêve les yeux grands ouverts…

Enfin… Il sentit Draco étouffer un sanglot, il le sentit reposer son bras armé de sa baguette dans l'herbe, il le sentit s'abandonner, enfin… pleurant tout autant que lui.

Harry rit, entre ses larmes. Il s'essuya les yeux et ceux de Draco en lui ordonnant de ne plus être triste, qu'il verrait, qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Le Serpentard se laissa consoler, pas très convaincu par ses paroles, mais complètement par ses étreintes amoureuse.

« Potter, t'es vraiment une plaie. Tu ne sais pas… ce que j'ai pu lutter pour finalement échouer… Tu fais chier… »

« Si ! Si, je le sais ! J'ai tout enduré, je te signale. Le mépris, la douleur physique, morale, les humiliations, les théories foireuses avec des pédophiles et des tueries… Alors je crois que j'ai autant lutté que toi, sur ce coup-là… »

« Et tu as gagné, comme toujours… »

« Pas encore… Tu ne m'appelles toujours pas Harry. »

Draco rougit et détourna le regard, ne desserrant pourtant pas l'étau de ses bras.

« Je suppose que, avec l'habitude, ça viendra… »

« D'autres choses viendront avec l'habitude. » émit le Griffondor.

Le blond acquiesça.

Un long silence s'en suivit ou Harry soupirait de bien-être et Draco de désespoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu veux dire quand ? Maintenant ou plus tard ? »

« Maintenant, je sais… On reste simplement comme ça. Mais plus tard ? Demain matin par exemple ? »

« Devant les autres, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? »

Le blond acquiesça à nouveau silencieusement.

« Je ne sais pas… » fit Harry. « Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais ? »

« Au point où j'en suis, je m'en moque bien… »

« Tu veux que ça reste un secret ? Ou le crier avec un sort d'amplification dans la grande salle ? »

Draco esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre… On a qu'à faire comme _les autres couples normaux_. S'embrasser quand on veut, se prendre par la main quand on veut, s'asseoir à la table de l'autre quand on veut, faire nos devoirs ensembles… et se fritter la gueule quand on veut… » Draco se mit à rougir plus encore, il se rassura en se disant que là où était le nez d'Harry – dans son cou – il ne devait rien y voir et heureusement.

« Ça me va à la perfection… » soupira l'autre de contentement.

Le Malfoy, quant à lui, n'était toujours pas très sûr de se sentir bien, c'était même tout à fait le contraire.

Il se disait qu'il avait toute la nuit pour revenir sur sa décision et mettre discrètement le Griffondor sous oubliette.

Et la nuit, ils l'avaient devant eux, apparemment…

Ils s'embrassèrent, mais chaque baiser devenaient vite éreintant, ils ne s'y habituaient toujours pas, finissant inévitablement pantelant et soufflés comme après avoir couru à toute vitesse.

Ils parlèrent aussi, un peu, et ne se desserrèrent jamais l'un de l'autre durant des heures et des heures pour finalement s'endormir, blottit l'un contre l'autre, dans l'herbe.

**OoOoO**

Le soleil se leva sur le lac et des milliards d'aiguilles de lumières vinrent effleurer les eaux.

Harry se réveilla, étonné, se demandant ce qu'il faisait dehors et ce qu'il faisait dans les bras d'un Draco Malfoy endormi, presque serein dans son sommeil, presque…

Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait son front et une très légère barre se plissait entre ses sourcils.

_Un cauchemar ?_ se demanda le Griffondor, s'apprêtant à le réveiller lorsqu'un éclair de lumière plus vif que les autres attira son regard, le surprenant.

_Un vif d'or, ici !_ se demanda-t-il.

Le vif était posé dans l'herbe un peu plus loin, étendant ses ailes brûlées et frémissante de toute leur petite envergure.

Harry poussa une exclamation et tendit le bras brusquement pour s'en saisir. Le vif fut plus rapide et s'enfuit. L'attrapeur le suivit du regard, se rappelant de la terrible nuit ou Draco avait tout brûlé juste devant lui et que son premier vif d'or s'était enfui à tir d'aile entouré de flammes.

Un grognement étouffé le ramena à la réalité. Draco se réveillait.

Harry paniqua un peu, ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire, aussi, il ne fit strictement rien, se contentant de le regarder ouvrir les yeux bien grands sous le coup de la surprise, ses beaux yeux gris…

« Hé oui… » fit Harry, penaud. « Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Ça c'est bien produit. »

Draco, papillonnant des paupières, se redressa pour se frotter les yeux.

Ils n'osaient plus se parler, la magie de la nuit semblait passée.

Comme toujours entre eux, cela allait être laborieux.

« Tu sais… J'ai revu le vif d'or… » fit Harry pour casser l'ambiance tendue.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, interloqué.

« Le vif d'or de… de ta collec'… Il était là, » fit-il en désignant l'herbe. « Près de ta tête. J'ai voulu l'attraper mais il s'est enfui. »

Le Serpentard parut pensif.

« Moi aussi je l'ai revu, il y a deux nuits. J'ai voulu le retrouver, il est quasiment venu à moi, mais je n'ai jamais réussit à l'attraper… Je m'étais dit que c'était un signe… »

« Ha ? » demanda Harry ne sachant trop qu'en penser. « Et alors, le fait qu'il soit revenu de lui-même, c'est un bon signe ? »

Draco haussa des épaules.

« Oui… » répondit-il avec un air beaucoup trop distant pour être crédible.

Harry sourit et se releva en s'époussetant. Il tendit la main à Draco qui l'accepta finalement.

« Et si on allait se laver avant le début des cours ? »

Draco acquiesça encore.

« Pas très bavard. » fit remarquer le Griffondor, ce qui eut pour effet de faire soupirer le jeune homme blond.

Ils marchèrent en silence vers le château et chacun de son côté approcha sa main de celle de l'autre, s'entrelaçant enfin, timidement.

Harry sourit et Draco fut mortifié de sentir son cœur s'emballer à ce point pour si peu.

Encore une fois, il se dit qu'il pouvait toujours y mettre fin, avant que ce ne soit trop tard et qu'il soit irrémédiablement accro - si cela était seulement possible. Puis il ajouta intérieurement que ce serait pour plus tard.

_Oui, plus tard…_

Dans le château, ils allaient se séparer pour aller chacun à leur dortoir respectif pour se changer avant le début de la journée et Harry ravit un baiser à Draco.

« A toute à l'heure… » fit-il, simplement.

« Ok. » répondit le Serpentard en reprenant un autre petit baiser en rabe, puis un autre, puis...

Il rougit et s'en alla derechef en se disant qu'il était fichu, irrémédiablement fichu…

OoOoO 

La suite, celle qui raconte comment Draco et Harry s'habituèrent l'un à l'autre - s'apprivoisèrent serait un terme plus juste - n'est pas importante car ils y arrivèrent.

Certes, ils se jaugèrent tout d'abord dans les couloirs, ne sachant que faire, intimidé par leur passé de haine étrange. Mais, bien vite, ils n'eurent plus de scrupules à s'embrasser tendrement entre les cours et le soir, et même devant tout le monde, et même si certains élèves étaient choqués, et même si les professeurs leurs faisaient des réflexions sur le savoir-vivre.

Ils allèrent à Pré-au-lard lorsque vint le week-end de sortie. Ensemble, aux yeux et aux sus de tous. Ils s'achetèrent leurs premiers présents.

Bien vite, ils n'eurent plus honte de passer le cap des baisers et de se toucher, l'un l'autre, intimement, timidement.

Ce n'était pas un jeu, c'était très sérieux et surtout… ils en avaient tellement, tellement envie…

Seulement quelques semaines plus tard, ils firent l'amour ensemble et ce fut un déchirement de sensations voluptueuses et de passion impétueuse.

Draco, Harry…

Ils adorèrent s'aimer, ils recommencèrent, encore et encore.

Harry disait souvent à Draco qu'il l'aimait mais jamais Draco ne lui répondait en mots.

En baisers, oui.

En embrassades câlines, oui.

Mais jamais il ne lui disait _je t'aime _ou_ moi aussi…_

C'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il était guéri, s'il était amoureux d'Harry ou s'il était toujours victime de son obsession. Il avait si peur… que ce ne soit qu'un rêve… qu'un jour l'illusion cesse…

Parce qu'Harry avait eu raison : ils étaient heureux, foutrement heureux, ensemble, tous les deux...

Draco était toujours là, tenant Harry dans ses bras lorsque les années Poudlard s'achevèrent.

Il était toujours là, lorsqu'ils emménagèrent ensemble et lorsque leur vraie vie de couple _presque normal _débuta.

Bien sûr, Draco – et Harry dans une moindre mesure, parce qu'il ne pensait tout simplement pas à ce genre d'éventualité - aurait peut être toujours peur que cela s'achève, un jour…

Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

**

* * *

**

**FIN **

**

* * *

**

**NDA :** Voilà, Chimeria Obsessional c'est aussi fini mais, comme pour Parchemess, un petit épilogue tout pitit vous attend. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé vous la faire partager – surtout qu'au début, j'écrivais avec mon Jashou. J'aime bien ce chapitre : Draco se prend bien la tête, le petit chou, mais impossible de résister à un petit Ryrry tout suppliant qui fait des bisous, hihi.

Enfin bref ! S'il vous plait, vous me laissez une petite review ? Histoire de se quitter sur une note que je vénère - raaaah, les reviews, j'aime ça !

Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce dernier chapitre et de la fic en général, merci.

Bisous !

Levia


	8. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Leviathoune

**Bêta : **Sinelune, la choupinette trop choupinounette que j'aime.

**EPILOGUE**

**CHIMERIA OBSESSIONAL**

Je t'aime, et c'est tout…

Pff …

Non, ce n'est pas tout !

Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pour moi, ces mots-là ?

Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je ressens en t'aimant ?

Non, je ne pense pas que tu le saches, moi-même je me démène pour me comprendre vraiment.

C'est si difficile, si… inexplicable.

Ce n'est qu'un aggloméra de sensations au fond de moi, voilà tout. Et tu ne peux le voir car ce ne sont ni mon visage, ni mes paroles qui t'en diront plus, ce serait même le contraire. Tu me le reproches bien.

Pourtant, dans ma tête, quoi que je fasse, tu es là. Je ne cesse de penser à toi et je te parle.

Quand je suis seul, ou simplement sans toi, je t'imagine. Et tu es à mes côtés, tu marches, tu ris et je te regarde.

Et quand tu es là, vraiment, je te regarde encore plus, vraiment. Et je me dis que tu es beau, que je t'aime et je suis triste parce que je ne te trouve pas de défauts valables à mes yeux, ou plutôt j'aime tes défauts, c'est horrible ! Et j'enrage…

Pourtant, objectivement, si je puis l'être encore te concernant, tu n'es pas si beau, tu ne peux pas être si intéressant. Et pourtant… tu l'es ! Au-delà de ça, au-delà de moi, je ne pense qu'à toi. Tu as remplacé ma vie, tu as pris la place de tout ce qui me semblait important !

Et qu'est-ce que je suis, moi, sans ses petites choses ?

Moi si égoïste, si amoral et infidèle ! J'aimais ce que j'étais, j'aimais ma vie ! Je me fiche de tout, des autres et même de moi.

Maintenant je vis dans la peur et la rage. Je suis partagé entre me battre contre moi-même afin de rester ce que je suis et te perdre et me battre aussi contre moi même afin de te garder auprès de moi, sachant que cela peut très bien ne pas être payant.

Qui me dit que tu resteras même si je deviens un ange ? Qui me dit que… ce n'est pas moi, le connard, que tu aimes ?

De toute façon, tu as plus de chance de disparaître que de rester, et puis, même si tu restais, même si notre vie était parfaite, tu vas vieillir, devenir con, laid et incontinent pour finalement mourir !

Alors merci pour le conte de fée, on repassera ! C'est bien beau, toutes ces histoires qui finissent bien, quand les couples s'aiment, s'adorent, ont surmonté toutes les difficultés, etc, etc…

Mais la vie, ce n'est pas une belle histoire qui finit bien, la vie finit toujours de la même façon, par une absence de vie, point.

Et l'histoire de notre vie aurait pu finir cent fois au cinéma dans une apothéose de rose bonbon. Mais non, on vit, on continue, et on ne crèvera pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bébé.

Si j'ai de la chance, je mourrai dans la force de l'âge et je ne verrai rien de tout ça, t'attendant tranquillement dans l'au-delà - quel scénario édifiant et parfaitement con !

Mais… et si j'étais malchanceux ? Et si tu mourais jeune d'une atroce maladie qui te ferait longtemps souffrir le martyr sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ? Et si tu mourais d'un accident de la route ou en tombant connement dans les escaliers? Si et si et si !

La mort n'a rien de glamour, en vrai.

J'enrage, j'ai peur, je doute, je me questionne et je te parle… _dans ma tête._

Oui, à ton contact, je suis devenu tout autre… pas pour toi, pas pour nous, ni pour préserver quelque chose, pas parce que je m'en empêche… Simplement parce que c'est comme ça… Que je t'aime, que je ne vois que toi et que les autres sont devenus invisibles, insipides.

Pff, là c'est moi qui me mens à moi-même. Si tu m'entendais, tu rirais bien !

Il est vrai que je peux encore remarquer la beauté des gens, le charme, la prestance, le charisme. Ça ne va pas plus loin, je les remarque, point. Je n'ai pas envie de les séduire et ils ne me séduisent pas, même quand ils essayent ! Tu comprends ?

Il est vrai qu'il m'est arrivé de m'extasier faussement devant le cul d'un grand noir athlétique ou de vénérer un personnage de papier, d'encre, mais c'était souvent pour t'agacer et avoir le plaisir de voir tes yeux se plisser de jalousie, pour me moquer et te voler un baiser canaille.

Crois-tu que je fasse tant de mise en branle, lorsque tu n'es pas là ? Ne doute pas, je suis juste seul avec mes pensées, lorsque tu n'es pas là…

Parfois j'aimerais que l'on soit relié par la pensée, ce serait tellement plus simple. Tu entendrais toutes ces choses qui me traversent l'esprit à tout allure, tu verrais mon passé, cela coulerait dans ton esprit, tu serais moi, je serais toi le temps d'une étreinte mentale et il n'y aurait plus rien à dire.

Tu saurais… Je saurais…

J'aime ce vieux mythe de l'androgyne, mais je ne l'aime que depuis que je te connais, avant je ne me sentais pas incomplet, déchiré…

Et j'aimerais tellement que tu sois ma moitié, mais je ne crois pas aux contes pour jeune fille.

Et j'en ai assez de te dire que je t'aime parce que c'est vide de sens, alors j'essaye de trouver les mots, de tourner mes phrases pour te faire comprendre que c'est fort, que je pense que sans toi, je resterais vide, dévasté et seul.

Oui, c'est ça le plus atroce. Il ne me resterait même pas moi. Tu vois ?

Comprends-tu que tu es irremplaçable dans ma vie ?

Comprends-tu le pouvoir que tu as sur moi, sur mon bonheur, sur le sens de ma vie ?

Non… Tu ne le sais pas, tu te contentes de vivre, tu ne te poses pas tant de questions, toi.

Je n'y arrive pas, à te le faire comprendre, peut-être que je ne le veux pas, me mettre à nu ainsi, me rendre ridiculement faible, voir pitoyable et pantelant d'amour.

C'est si difficile…

Pourtant, je ne semble pas avoir de problème pour m'exprimer, aucunement. Mais mes sentiments sont erratiques, je n'arrive pas à les cerner, à les mettre en mots sans trouver la situation stupide.

Non, peut-être que tu ne sais rien et, tu sais, je m'en fiche parce que je te le dis sans cesse, sans cesse dans ma tête, dans mes regards froids, comme tu dis. C'est suffisant.

Ainsi mon honneur est sauf et si tu me laisses un jour, tu ne sauras pas à quel point tu m'auras blessé. Non, jamais.

Jamais… Jamais je n'ai autant songé à la fin que maintenant, depuis deux ans et demi que nous sommes ensembles, réunis comme le plus parfait des couples, le plus proche de la perfection sur cette planète où la perfection n'existe pas.

Je suis tellement, tellement heureux à tes côtés et je le sais ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas être cruellement conscient que cela puisse prendre fin, que cela prendra fin ?

Je suis sans cesse étonné, depuis que l'on vit ensemble, de constater que la routine n'a pas raison de mon amour pour toi. Ça ne s'étiole pas, ne se fane pas au gré de nos disputes.

Merde, je t'aime toujours autant ! Je t'aime toujours passionnément !

Non, ça ne diminue pas en moi, et tant mieux, oui. Mais je me dis alors que ça ne peut qu'être toi ou la vie qui t'enlèvera à moi. Et ça arrivera !

Quand on vit, on meurt un jour, c'est la théorie universelle du refroidissement, c'est ainsi. Même quelque chose d'aussi grand que l'univers qui est si absolu qu'on le dit infini, infini bordel , est voué à disparaître. Comment quelque chose de si incommensurable peut-il disparaître ? Comment nous, qui sommes si insignifiants, ferons-nous ?

C'est comme si on n'était rien, qu'on n'était déjà plus rien, qu'il ne nous restait qu'une respiration, voilà tout. Une longue respiration…

Et moi, en attendant, je te regarde vivre. Ce n'est pas que j'aime ça, c'est ainsi, c'est tout. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, mes yeux agissent ainsi, à l'affut du moindre de tes gestes. Je m'en repais, je veux en être ivre. Il n'y que lorsqu'on fait l'amour que je perds enfin complètement pied avec la réalité.

Alors, pose tes mains sur moi, embrasse-moi, toujours…

Tu es si beau quand tu te déshabilles presque nonchalamment, quand tu es fatigué par ta journée, que tu n'as même pas de pensées salaces que ça me donne envie de te plaquer au lit pour réveiller tout ça.

J'aime tellement tes yeux, que tu les poses sur moi, que tu me regardes. Pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ainsi ?

Parce que je t'aime plus que tu ne m'aimes…

Toi, tu dis que c'est toi, mais moi je sais que c'est faux.

Continue à penser cela, ça veut dire qu'on s'aime encore comme des fous, qu'on est ensemble.

Mais moi je sais que toi, tu as le cœur tellement ouvert, tellement grand et épanoui. Pourquoi ma perte détruirait ce cœur-là de façon si irrémédiable ?

C'est simplement impossible. Tu es l'amour, c'est tout. Tu es aimé de tant de gens, ça t'aidera, tu verras. Tu aimeras à nouveau et à nouveau encore et ce durant ta vie entière, je le sais, je le sens. Tu ne seras jamais malheureux, c'est réconfortant.

Oui…

Je te veux heureux, avec ou sans moi.

Ça, je m'en fiche bien, si tu savais…

Parfois, quand on a fini de faire l'amour, je me dégage de tes bras, je me lève pour aller pisser, prendre une douche, du moins c'est ce que je dis… En fait, je pleure dans la salle de bain, seul, silencieux...

Pourquoi ?

Parce que… _je t'aime…_

Parce qu'il y a une vague d'émotion qui me submerge et je ne sais pas comment la gérer, elle me fait mal ! Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, si c'est normal !

Non… ça n'est sans doute pas normal de pleurer après avoir pris un pied d'enfer dans les bras de son amour. Il faut être fou ou gravement dépressif ou encore être un handicapé émotionnel, comme tu dis.

Mais je ne suis pas un handicapé des sentiments, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Que je n'ai pas de cœur ?

Pff…

En fait, je crois que tu ne peux pas me comprendre - me comprendre vraiment, j'entends.

C'est ainsi, tu n'es pas dans ma tête, tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te l'expliquer d'ailleurs, parce que c'est impossible à dire.

Je suis le résultat de tout cela, tu n'as qu'à me regarder et en déduire le vrai, ou pas. Fais ce que tu veux, non… plutôt… fais ce que tu peux.

J'ai bien compris une chose en grandissant : c'est que, dans la vie, il ne sert à rien de prévoir, de faire des projets de rêves, de voir grand… Car l'existence est ainsi faite, elle te mènera là où elle le veut, elle.

Tu peux être au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire et te retrouver le lendemain comme un moins que rien, et moi j'en sais quelque chose, et toi aussi.

Je préfère vivre simplement à présent, profiter de ce que j'ai quand je l'ai, aimer des choses simples, t'aimer toi, surtout…

Alors la vie peut t'enlever à moi, je peux souffrir, je peux… tout ce que le destin voudra !

Cela arrivera, c'est inéluctable, j'en resterai conscient pour mieux profiter de ce que je peux, tant que je le peux.

Mais je crois que rien au monde ne pourra m'enlever une seule et unique chose.

Je t'aime… maintenant et peut-être à jamais, je t'aime.

Et c'est tout.

**OoOoO**

Draco était assis à califourchon sur une chaise toute simple.

Ses bras sur le dossier, il fumait en regardant le reflet d'Harry dans la vitre de la fenêtre entrouverte. Il pouvait le voir en reflet sur le fond noir, brillant. Dehors, il faisait sombre, il pleuvait même.

Et Draco avait le cafard à chaque fois qu'il faisait un temps pareil.

Harry, lui, aimait ce temps là, il le trouvait romantique ; un temps à rester calfeutrer douillettement chez soi avec son amoureux ; un temps qui ressemblait à son amoureux…

Harry était donc joyeux.

Tandis que Draco pensait, ressassant des idées noires en le regardant comme s'il ne le regardait pas vraiment, Harry s'affairait dans le salon, semblant compter les livres sur une étagère. Il en choisit un avant de s'affaler dans le canapé de tout son long pour le lire avec un verre de Porto à la main.

Il lu ainsi un moment avant de réclamer, de quémander Draco auprès de lui, disant qu'il était trop loin de lui et qu'il voulait un tendre câlin.

Draco soupira et écrasa sa cigarette sans même la finir. Il l'a fit disparaître après cela, il aurait pu le faire simplement, ou encore lui jeter un sort de Reparo, mais c'était l'acte d'écraser qu'il aimait dans le fait de fumer, alors il les écrasait toujours avec application.

Il se leva et s'allongea sur le canapé en enroulant ses bras autours de son amant, calant des mains possessives sur lui - l'une sur son ventre, l'autre au creux de son dos. La tête posée sur son torse, dans son cou, peu importe…

Dans ces moments là, ils n'étaient que des chatons blottis, point.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco vola le verre d'Harry et en vida le contenue. Le brun fut faussement désespéré par ce geste mais déjà les mains de Draco vinrent lui arracher doucement son livre, ses lèvres avides lui ravissaient des baisers et son corps se plaquait fortement sur lui.

N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait réclamé un… _câlin_ ?

Harry demanda innocemment ce qu'il faisait mais Draco ne répondit pas, continuant ses investigations dans le pantalon du brun.

Le Survivant le prévint en bougonnant qu'il devrait en assumer les conséquences lorsqu'il se mit à bander de plus en plus durement. Mais Draco, ce soir-là, n'était pas d'humeur simplement taquine, il ne l'excitait pas dans le but de le laisser en plan, frustré pour mieux se moquer de lui, non…

Et il ne lui répondit rien, continuant simplement ses caresses de plus en plus intimes, son effeuillage…

A moins que le fait d'ôter un pantalon veuille dire quelque chose.

A moins que le fait de prendre le sexe de son amant dans ses mains, dans sa bouche et de le sucer comme un affamé soit une quelconque réponse.

Après quelques petites choses de ce genre, ils firent l'amour, brutalement.

Souvent, ils leurs arrivaient de trouver leur acte trop bestial, trop de la… _baise_ ?

Cela leur faisait de la peine, parce qu'ils s'aimaient, parce qu'ils avaient l'impression de mal s'aimer.

Pourtant, c'était si bon…

A chaque fois, quand Harry s'enfonçait en Draco, ou le contraire… les cris en réclamaient toujours, toujours plus.

Ils étaient si impatients, parfois, qu'ils s'en faisaient mal…

Il était arrivé une fois ou deux qu'Harry s'en morde les doigts parce qu'il y avait été trop rapidement et qu'il avait fait crier Draco de douleur. Il se retirait alors bien vite et pleurait de dépit en demandant _pardon, pardon, pardon_… Et Draco riait parce qu'il s'en fichait bien, ça ne faisait pas mal longtemps, même si ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien sur le coup. Il riait, le consolait et lui assurait que ça ne le faisait déjà plus souffrir et qu'il ne voudrait échanger son amant impétueux contre rien au monde.

Mais ce soir là, c'était Draco qui plaquait Harry sous lui, le pénétrant avec rudesse, le faisant crier et gémir mais vraiment pas de douleur.

Le blond ralentissait et se collait un peu plus à l'autre en lui murmurant des choses dégueulasses au creux de l'oreille, des choses qu'il ne pensait pas, des choses avilissantes, des choses qui faisaient gémir Harry et le faisait venir au moindre effleurement tellement cette étalage de débauche dont il était le phare l'excitait.

Après cela, c'était Draco qui regrettait de s'être laissé emporter par l'excitation et d'avoir dit toutes ses choses à propos de son cul et de ce qu'il aimerait en faire, de sa bouche qu'il voulait remplir, de son visage qu'il voulait lécher à n'en plus finir.

Mais Harry s'en fichait bien, parce qu'il aimait ça, qu'il le réclamait et que de toute façon… ce n'était que des mots… des mots excitants, certes, mais ils n'avaient pas de véritable portée, aucune profondeur, juste des mots comme ça… un peu comme des mots d'amours, finalement.

Et Draco l'aimait, s'il ne le lui disait pas vraiment, ça se voyait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, et lui, il aimait Draco, il l'aimait plus que tout - surtout après le sexe, lorsqu'ils étaient blottis tous les deux dans leurs cocons humides de transpirations et de spermes et qu'alors _tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes_.

Alors Harry s'en fichait de tout…

Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne rentraient pas dans la norme.

Quand ses amis voyaient Draco, ils ne trouvaient en lui qu'un _abominable grincheux qui se la jouait grave_, certains avaient encore peur de lui. Et lorsque les amis de Draco voyaient Harry, il le trouvait tout bonnement stupide, laid et stupide.

_Il ne le mérite pas, il est beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Un jour… Il ouvrira les yeux, il comprendra… ça ne durera pas éternellement, impossible…_

Voilà le genre de choses qu'ils devaient se dire, tous…

Et c'est vrai qu'ils se disputaient parfois violemment, parfois en public, comme avant…

Et c'est vrai que leurs parties de jambes en l'air, même si elles n'étaient pas données en public, pouvaient être encore plus violentes que leurs disputes puisqu'elles étaient physiques, frisant légèrement avec le masochisme.

Mais Draco était toujours là pour Harry, et inversement, pour le moment de la réconciliation, dans ses doutes, dans ses peurs… il était là, toujours.

Et Harry, enturbanné dans sa joie de vivre et son optimisme s'emboitait à merveille en lui, dans le sexe, dans la vie, dans leur lit, encore, encore et encore.

Ils étaient, en cet instant d'extase, en cette année de folle jeunesse passionnée, un couple parfait, aussi parfait que l'on puisse l'être sur cette petite planète ou la perfection n'existe pas.

Alors cette histoire finira là, tandis que Draco arrache des cris de jouissance à Harry, tandis qu'ils s'abandonnent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essoufflés, enfin doux l'un envers l'autre.

Aucun des deux ne sera jamais un prince charmant, personne n'aura envie de les prendre en exemple car si les gens savaient comment ils baisent ensembles, comment ils s'aiment, sûrement les mépriseraient-ils, ou bien seraient-ils jaloux ?

Alors cette histoire finira là, et c'est tout.

**FIN**

**NDA :** J'ai écris un petit OS, un soir après m'être disputé avec mon copain et en écoutant **Let Outside Alone** d'**Anastacia**. C'était une petite chose vraiment très très personnelle et j'avais l'impression que ça ne servait absolument à rien mais je l'ai fait lire à une amie, la belle Sinelune, et elle m'a dit que ça lui faisait penser à Chimeria Obsessional, et que c'était ce qu'aurait pu penser le Draco de cette fic. Et là ! Je suis resté sur le cul, grave ! Parce qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison ! Trop merci, Sinou !

Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer quand je l'ai écris, j'étais sans doute trop retournée à cause de la dispute, mais c'était exactement ce que je voulais mettre dans le prologue de Chimeria, un Draco un peu énigmatique qui observait Harry tout le temps mais à la dérobée. Sauf qu'alors, je ne voulais pas que l'on plonge dans son esprit, juste que le lecteur se demande s'il n'était pas resté un peu timbré. Enfin, puisque c'est exactement ça, voilà ! Un petit POV de Draco ! Yeah ! Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu, voilà. C'est la fin, de la fin, là. Snif, oui, oui, c'est triste…

Gros bisous !

Levia


End file.
